Empezando una nueva vida
by Spali
Summary: Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco.Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que él está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella? ... HIATUS...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Prólogo**

- No te habrás arrepentido a última hora ¿verdad? -se oyó una voz entre triste y expectante al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola Alice, yo también me alegro de hablar contigo -dijo Bella.

- Entonces ¿vienes o no vienes? Si no vas a venir y con ello vas a destruir mis ilusiones, dímelo cuanto antes; estoy preparada para cualquier cosa -respondió Alice melodramáticamente.

- Si, Alice, por supuesto que voy a ir, acabo de subir al avión -a lo lejos se veía como se acercaba una azafata para indicarle que no estaba permitido hablar por teléfono allí.

- ¡Ay amiga, no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte! -contestó ella eufóricamente.

- Y yo, no veo la hora de llegar. Pero sigo sin estar segura de que sea buena idea irme a vivir a tu casa.

- No digas tonterías, mis tíos tienen unas ganas enormes de conocerte. Verás como les vas a caer genial. Además, es solo por una temporada. Claro que si no quieres estar conmigo... -Alice dejó de hablar y ella se imaginó que estaba haciendo uno de sus famosos pucheros a sabiendas de que de esa forma Bella se lo imaginaría y no se negaría.

- Bueno, vale... pero solo por una temporada-. Bella oyó un grito de victoria por parte de su amiga- te dejo que no puedo hablar aquí. Nos vemos en unas horas. ¡Un beso!-. Se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

San Francisco: sol, playas, arena... y Alice. Tenía tantas ganas de ver la ciudad y de reencontrarse con su amiga, que por un momento pensó que estaba haciendo un viaje, más por diversión que por cambiar de vida. Eso sí, pensaba disfrutar todo lo que pudiera; obligatoriamente tenía que pasear por el Golden Gate y montar en tranvía. Es más, no le importaría nada ir por ese medio de transporte todos los días a su nuevo trabajo, si es que encontraba uno.

Bella estaba buscando trabajo como secretaría, ya que había dejado su antiguo puesto cansada del agobio constante de su jefe, el cual parecía que en su vocabulario no existía el vocablo "no". Mike era guapo, sí, pero tan arrogante y manipulador que ni siquiera le hubiera hecho falta darse la oportunidad de acudir a una de las tantas cenas a las que él la invitaba para "conocerle mejor". Él se había inventado infinitas excusas para que aceptara, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

¿Para qué? Ya sufrió bastante con Jacob. Arrogante y manipulador como Mike, pensó que podía cambiarle si estaba tan enamorado de ella como decía. _Le estará cambiando Leah_... pensó. Tras tres años de noviazgo y uno de prometidos, Bella descubrió que Jacob le estaba engañando con su mejor amiga. Un día que salió antes del trabajo, fue a su casa para darle una sorpresa y pasar esa noche juntos. Pero todas esas ilusiones se esfumaron al verle en el sofá de su salón desnudo, encima de su mejor amiga. Ese sofá donde habían pasado tantas tardes haciendo que veían películas cuando en realidad se pasaban todo el tiempo besándose y diciéndose lo afortunados que eran de tenerse el uno al otro.

_Bells, soy hombre. Tengo ciertas necesidades_. El muy capullo... esa fue su única excusa. Patética. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega y no darse cuenta? Todos esos días que Jacob la decía que tenía que viajar por negocios o que su amiga decía que iba a Tacoma a cuidar de su pobre abuela enferma... al final acabó alegrándose de no entregarle su virginidad. No es que eso fuera para Bella tan importante, pero siempre quería entregarse por completo a alguien del que estuviera totalmente enamorada.

Y descubrió que de él no lo estaba. Tal vez seguía por rutina, o porque era lo que debía hacer. Eso y que su padre adoraba a la familia de su ex-novio. Siempre se había mostrado muy reticente a que Bella fuera a su casa con algún chico. No es que hubiera tenido muchos novios, pero su padre siempre pensaba que era demasiado joven para estar con un chico, que ahora lo que tenía que hacer era estudiar. Ya tendría toda la vida por delante para enamorarse. Seguramente era por el miedo de que no le pasara a ella lo mismo que le pasó a él, pensó Bella desde un principio. Sus padres se habían casado cuando acabaron el instituto y se divorciaron un año más tarde, cuando ella solo contaba con meses.

Seguro que se quedaría tranquilo si fuera una solterona para toda la vida, le recriminaba Bella cada vez que sacaban ese tema en conversación. Sabía que no era eso pero a veces se sentía tan impotente cuando intentaba algo con un chico y las amenazas de su padre le hacía huir despavorido... por suerte todo eso cambió cuando decidió dar una oportunidad a Jacob. Él siempre había dejado claro que estaba interesada en ella, pero Bella pensaba que no era su tipo. Y no se equivocaba. Siempre había esperado tanto de ella, y Bella se pasaba los días tratando de hacer que se sintiera orgulloso de tenerla como novia.

Ahora comprendía que lo que le pasaba a Jacob es que estaba obsesionado con ella por haberle rechazado. No es que fuera realmente hermoso, pero su atractivo unido a su dinero, le hacían un gran partido en ese pequeño pueblo. Pero a Bella no le interesaba ni la belleza exterior ni su dinero Tan solo estar con alguien que compartiera sus mismos sentimientos, compartir una vida juntos, ver crecer a sus hijos... tal vez era demasiado idealista. Era joven, tenía 25 años, pero sabía lo que quería.

Tras descubrir a Jacob con Leah decidió marcharse de Forks. Las noticias corrían rápido en ese pequeño pueblo y bastante dolida se sentía como para soportar comentarios y miradas de aquellas personas. A su padre le molestó bastante que se marchara, y el engaño de Jacob... se prometió a sí mismo que la próxima vez que conociera a algún chico que estuviera saliendo con Bella trataría de conocerle en vez de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, como hizo con Jacob. Le caía demasiado bien su padre y nada le hubiera gustado más que ver al hijo de Billy con su hija. Claro que no después de esto.

Al llegar a Washington, Bella encontró rápido un trabajo como secretaria para Mike. Ahora se preguntaba si realmente la había contratado por su eficiencia o porque se había sentido atraído por ella. Aunque, no tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Se prometió que únicamente se iba a centrar en su trabajo y las relaciones sentimentales las dejaría aparcadas durante unos años y que si alguna vez se volvía a encontrar un tipo como Mike o Jacob le dejaría las cosas bien claras desde un principio. Después de todo, parece que al final su padre tenía razón, no pasaba nada por esperar un tiempo.

Bella no sabía muy bien a dónde iba a ir pero se acordó de Alice y se dijo que qué mejor lugar para olvidar que San Francisco. Estaba a la otra punta del país y necesitaba tomar distancia y empezar de cero. Lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de ir y conocer la ciudad, y ver a Alice. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Se habían conocido cuando ella estudiaba literatura en la universidad de Georgetown, ya que las dos compartían habitación, y desde el primer día se habían hecho grandes amigas. Alice era de California y había ido allí para estudiar su carrera, pero al terminarla se volvió a marchar a San Francisco. Siempre habían mantenido contacto, por lo que le pareció buena idea ir a California y reencontrarse con ella.

Por supuesto, cuando la llamó, Alice se puso muy contenta. Pasó casi dos horas explicándola todo lo que iban a hacer y a todos los sitios a los que la iba a llevar. La ofreció quedarse en su casa; pero Bella no aceptó, por supuesto. De todas formas parece mentira que no conociera a Alice. Al final la convenció para que se quedara hasta que encontrara trabajo y una buena casa donde quedarse. Bella no quería molestar, pero Alice le aseguró de que sus tíos estarían encantados de que estuviera allí; les había hablado tanto de ella que tenían muchas ganas de conocerla, y no les importaba en absoluto que se fuera a vivir con ellos. Tenían casa de sobra y siempre era bueno conocer a amigos de sus hijos, pues la mayoría de la gente que se acercaba a ellos lo hacía por su dinero. Pero Bella era distinta, se dio cuenta de ello a los cinco minutos de conocerla.

Le hubiera gustado para su hermano Edward. Era perfecta. El problema es que él ya estaba prometido. Era demasiado bueno y confiado; Alice sabía que todas las chicas que se le acercaban lo hacían, aparte de por su innegable belleza, por su cuenta bancaria. Y Tanya, su prometida, no era distinta. Pero Edward siempre lograba justificarlas de un modo u otro. Tampoco había tenido muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Con 27 años vivía centrado en su trabajo. Mucha gente piensa en aquello de trabajar para vivir, pero él hacía todo lo contrario: vivir para trabajar. Se licenció hace unos años como abogado y con la ayuda de su tío abrió su propio despacho en el que trabajaba con Emmet, su cuñado y mejor amigo.

Los Cullen no habían tenido una infancia muy fácil: sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando Rosalie, la mayor y esposa de Emmet, contaba con tan solo ocho años. Fue un golpe muy duro para ellos, pero gracias a que sus tíos Carlise y Esme se ocuparon de ellos, lograron salir adelante. La parte más difícil llegó cuando todos fueron a visitarles al cementerio. Alice, con solo cuatro años, era tan pequeña que no paraba de llorar diciendo que casi no se acordaba de ellos.

Desde ese momento, Edward, se prometió que sacaría adelante a su familia. Aunque estuvieran sus tíos, sentía que era su responsabilidad, tenía que hacerse cargo de sus hermanas. Por eso siempre estaba pendiente de ellas, cualquier cosa que querían él se las daba. Sabía que así podría estar malcriándolas y convirtiéndolas en unas niñas caprichosas pero sabía que sufrían tanto por la muerte de sus padres... afortunadamente ninguna de las dos fue caprichosa. Siempre estaban los tres muy unidos y se ayudaban en lo que necesitaban.

Edward estudió mucho y no se permitió ningún tipo de distracción. Era muy estricto en cuando a los chicos que sus hermanas llevaran a su casa. Aunque Rosalie fuera mayor que ella, él siempre había actuado como su padre y cada vez que llevaba a un chico a su casa, ella o Alice, les decía que como las hicieran el mínimo daño se las tendrían que ver con él. La relación de Edward con sus tíos era muy buena; al principio se mantenía un poco distante porque aunque sabía que ellos le querían mucho a él y a sus hermanas y solo querían cuidarles, pensaba que estaban tratando de ser sustitutos de sus padres. Pero al darse cuenta Carlisle y Esme de lo que pensaban, un día les reunieron a los tres y les dijeron que su intención no era sustituirles sino darles todo el amor posible como sus tíos que eran y a partir de ese momento Edward empezó a acercarse más a ellos.

Cuando terminó los estudios en el instituto se matriculó en la escuela de Derecho de Harvard. Rosalie estaba estudiando Arquitectura y a Alice todavía le faltaban un par de años, por lo que cuando se marchó a Massachusetts se sintió un poco culpable por alejarse de ella. Quería a sus dos hermanas, pero tenía especial predilección por Alice; la veía tan frágil que pensaba que cualquier cosa podía dañarle. En Harvard conoció a Tanya, y puede decirse que fue un amor a primera vista. Iban juntos a la misma clase y él primer día ella se acercó a él, y desde entonces no se habían separado.

Tanto Alice como Rose no sabían qué había visto Edward en ella. Si, era guapa, pero demasiado frívola y muy caprichosa, y cada vez que la veían se lo recordaban. Edward disculpaba a sus hermanas con Tanya, pensaba que como había sido siempre tan protector con ellas, se sentirían celosas porque las había dejado un poco de lado. Pero no era así; Tanya siempre las trataba mal cuando Edward no estaba. Tampoco les caía bien a sus tíos, solo la aceptaban porque estaba con Edward. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando él les comunicó que se habían prometido.

Fue una de las pocas veces en las que Edward discutió con sus hermanas. Ellas decían que si se casaba con ella, ni pensara que iban a ir a la boda para ver como se arruinaba la vida. Edward las dijo que se hicieran a la idea de ver a Tanya continuamente porque no la iba a dejar. Pensó que con el tiempo las cosas se calmarían, y aunque no llegaran a llevarse bien, al menos podrían reunirse sin que saltaran chispas como lo hacían siempre que Alice y Rose la veían. Edward era muy chapado a la antigua, por lo que seguía viviendo en casa de sus tíos con su hermana, incluso ahora que estaba trabajando como abogado.

Llevaba toda la tarde escuchando a Alice que mañana llegaba su amiga Bella para quedarse unos días. Casi sentía que la conocía mejor que ella. Todo el rato estaba hablando de si Bella para aquí, Bella para allá... lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad de conocerla. Alice nunca se había mostrado tan entusiasta con una amiga. Le había pedido que fuera a buscarla al aeropuerto, ya que ella no podía porque tenía que hacer una cosa muy importante, negándose a decirle qué era esa cosa. Alice le dio una foto de Bella para que la reconociera. _Es hermosa_, pensó Edward. _Tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos del color del chocolate y una piel tan pálida que pensó que le vendría bien el sol de San Francisco. Tenía unos labios_... stop. Se prohibió continuar la frase. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en eso? Estaba felizmente comprometido con Tanya, y solo con ver esa foto, estaba pensando en sus labios. No lo entendía. Dejó de darle vueltas a su cabeza y bajó al garaje; se subió a su volvo y se marchó al aeropuerto para buscarla.

* * *

Espero que os guste esta historia. De momento os dejo el prólogo. En el próximo capítulo se conocerán los dos.


	2. Conociéndonos

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 1**. _Conociéndonos_

Y allí estaba Bella, en el enorme aeropuerto de San Francisco, sin saber a dónde ir. Había quedado con su amiga, y desde ahí irían a la casa de ésta para que Bella pudiera dejar sus maletas y descansar un poco antes de conocer la ciudad. No había quedado en un lugar concreto, solo le dijo que cuando la viera lo sabría. Pues claro que lo sabría, se veían muchas veces por ordenador. No había entendido por qué había dicho eso Alice. Acababa de coger sus maletas y la multitud se agolpaba a su alrededor. Por más que miraba caras y más caras Bella no la encontraba. Estaba tan nerviosa que decidió ir a uno de los cafés que había en la terminal en la que se encontraba para tomarse un té de tila.

Cuando se lo tomó y se dispuso a salir, hizo aparición su embarazosa torpeza y tropezó con uno de los cordones de su zapatilla que no se había dado cuenta que los tenía desatados. Cerró los ojos esperando la caída, pero antes de llegar al suelo, sintió dos enorme brazos que la sujetaban la cintura. Alzó la cabeza para ver quién era su salvador, porque estaba claro que era un hombre, y vio al ángel más hermoso que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y unos ojos esmeralda tan hermosos que se imaginó que sería muy fácil perderse entre ellos. De hecho, es lo que la estaba pasando a ella. Era incapaz de hablar. Se puso muy nerviosa mientras vio como aquel hombre la evaluaba como si la hubiera visto antes, así que sacó fuerzas para hablarle.

- Lo siento, no sabía bien por donde miraba -le dijo, apartándose un poco de él e intentando recuperar la compostura, aunque sabía que no lo lograría porque notaba como su cara ardía de vergüenza.

- No pasa nada -esbozó una sonrisa torcida que casi hace que Bella se desmaye-. Eres Bella, ¿verdad?

Bella se quedó un momento sin habla. ¿Había dicho Bella? Se preguntó. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Ella no le había visto en su vida. Si lo hubiera visto no le cabría la menor duda de que le recordaría. Estudiando un poco su cara, le resultaba familiar. Al ver que ella no pronunciaba palabra, él la dijo.

- Soy Edward... Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice. No podía venir porque le ha surgido un imprevisto, así que me pidió que viniera a buscarte-. le explicó Edward.

Entonces Bella comprendió a quién le sonaba esa cara.

- Encantada, soy Bella -musitó tendiéndole la mano; y en cuanto pronunció esas palabras se arrepintió. ¿Por qué dijo su nombre? Era obvio que él ya lo sabía-. ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Edward rechazó su mano y en vez de eso le dio dos besos en la mejilla. Al besarle, Bella sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, y se puso todavía más roja de lo que ya estaba, si eso era posible.

- Alice me dio una foto tuya para que te reconociera -le tendió la foto en la que salía ella con su hermana cuando estaban en la universidad para que la viera y no pensaba que era un acosador o algo parecido-. Deja que te lleve las maletas. Tengo el coche aparcado aquí al lado.

Cogió sus maletas, mientras Bella llevaba su bolso y otro bolso de mano. Cuando viera a Alice la iba a matar, ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarla sola con este hombre? Estaba segura de que su amiga lo había hecho a propósito. Por eso dijo que cuando la viera lo sabría. Se refería a Edward. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar hasta su casa, pero lo que si sabía es que el viaje en coche con Edward se le iba a hacer eterno.

Pero se equivocó; el viaje apenas duró treinta minutos y durante ese tiempo, Edward estuvo preguntando a Bella acerca de su pueblo, de cómo era la vida allí... Le gustaba habar con él. Sabía que lo hacía para distraerla y que se relajara un poco, pero aun así era agradable. También conversaron sobre su trabajo. Ella descubrió que era abogado y tenía su propio despacho, en el que junto a él trabajaba Emmet, su cuñado y marido de su hermana, Rosalie. Alice la había hablado de ella, aunque no mucho. Solo sabía que era la mayor de los tres y que estudiaba arquitectura en la universidad de Columbia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa a Bella no le dio tiempo a abrir la puerta del coche cuando vio que Edward ya la había abierto por ella y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a salir.

- Gracias -le agradeció Bella.

- Un placer -respondió Edward mientras se acercaba con ella a la puerta de su casa.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a sacar las llaves, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una entusiasta Alice dando saltitos de alegría a la vez que se acercaba a Bella y la abrazaba tan fuerte que ella se preguntó de dónde sacaba esa fuerza con lo pequeña que era.

- Alice, me vas a ahogar -dijo como pudo Bella.

- ¡Amiga! No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte. Habéis tardado mucho, ¿no? ¿Qué estabais haciendo, eh? No estaríais... -les preguntó a su amiga y a su hermano mientras les miraba sonriente.

- Alice, por favor –le interrumpió Edward-. Simplemente Bella se perdió y me llevó más tiempo de la cuenta encontrarla. Pero aquí la ves, te la traje sana y salva -sonrió Edward mientras la miraba.

Bella enrojeció por un instante y agradeció mentalmente que no le contara la manera en la que se habían conocido. Los tres pasaron dentro de la casa y Bella se sorprendió de lo grande que era. Por fuera parecía grande, pero una vez dentro era impresionante. Solo el salón era casi más grande que la casa en la que vivía; al fondo vio un piano de cola y se preguntó quién lo tocaría. Alice nunca le había mencionado que le gustar tocar el piano. Se quedó mirándolo el suficiente tiempo para que Edward y su amiga se dieran cuenta.

- Es mío -contestó la voz aterciopelada de Edward a sus espaldas-. ¿Sabes tocarlo?

- No, claro que no –le dijo como si fuera obvia la respuesta. Pero siempre me ha llamado la atención -hizo una pausa y continuó hablando- me hubiera gustado aprender a tocarlo.

- Si quieres puedo enseñarte a hacerlo -se ofreció Edward.

- No gracias, no quiero ser ninguna molestia. Seguro que tienes otras cosas que hacer.

- No digas tonterías, siempre saco tiempo para tocar el piano. En vez de tocarlo yo solo, lo toco contigo y te enseño. Entonces qué me dices, ¿aceptas que sea tu profesor de piano? -le propuso Edward sonriendo.

Bella estaba dudando. Claro que le encantaría aprender a tocarlo, y sobre todo que él la enseñara. Pero no quería pasarse más tiempo del debido a su lado para que no notara el efecto que causaba en ella. Cuando le iba a dar su respuesta, oyó abrirse la puerta de la entrada.

- Carlisle, amor, ya te dije que tendríamos que haber llegado antes. Ya ha venido y me hubiera gustado estar aquí cuando llegara para recibirla. ¿Qué clase de anfitriones se va a pensar que somos? -Carlisle y Esme entraron al recibidor y al ver a sus hijos con Bella se acercaron para saludarla-. Querida, no sabes las ganas que teníamos de conocerte. Yo soy Esme, y este es mi marido Carlisle.

- Un gusto Bella, Alice nos ha hablado mucho de ti -le saludó Carlisle.

- El gusto es mío, señores Cullen –les dijo respetuosamente Bella.

- Por favor, no nos digas así. No nos hagas sentir más mayores de lo que ya somos –le dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a abrazarla-. Ven, sentémonos para conversar un rato, ¿hace mucho tiempo que llegaron?

- No mamá -contestó Alice-. Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de enseñarle la casa y su habitación para que se acomodara –se dirigió a Bella-. Pero ven, amiga, siéntate.

Los cinco se sentaron y estuvieron hablando con Bella, que les contó cómo le había ido en el viaje, y que tenía muchas ganas de llegar y conocerlos. Les pareció muy agradables los tíos de Alice. Se notaba que eran muy buenas personas; su amiga les había hablado muchas veces de ellos y casi sentía que los conocía de toda la vida.

La verdad es que envidiaba un poco a Alice porque siempre había vivido como una verdadera familia. A ella también le hubiera gustado, pero cuando sus padres se separaron, teniendo ella un mes, se quedó a vivir con su madre. Ella no estaba mucho tiempo en su casa, por lo que se había acostumbrado a pasar sola la mayor parte del tiempo. No es que su madre fuera mala, sabía que la quería pero no lo demostraba como a ella le gustaría; igual sucedía con su padre. Por eso, cuando Alice le hablaba de sus tíos, que es criaron como si fueran sus padres, no podía evitar pensar que si sus padres no se hubieran separado, tal vez habría tenido una infancia tan feliz como cualquier niño que vivía con sus padres.

- Me parece que es hora de que le enseñemos su habitación a Bella -propuso Carlisle al ver la cara de cansada que tenía.

Alice y Edward la condujeron hasta su habitación, mientras Esme preparaba la cena y Carlisle se dirigía a su despacho para trabajar un poco. Cuando entraron en la habitación Bella se quedó casi sin habla.

- ¿Está será mi habitación? -preguntó Bella sorprendida.

- Claro que si amiga, ¿qué te esperabas? -le dijo Alice sonriente mientras la cogía de la mano y entraba con ella para enseñarle el armario.- Antes de nada, esto es lo primero que debes saber dónde está.- Alice abrió el armario y Bella abrió la boca sin saber qué decir.

- Guau, es enorme. Me va a sobrar más de la cuarta parte.

- Seguro que Alice tiene la solución para eso -escuchó decir a Edward mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

- Claro que si hermanito -asintió Alice mientras abría la maleta para ayudar a Bella a colocar su ropa. Cuando la vio frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando a Bella.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó extrañada por la expresión de Alice en su rostro.

Alice cogió una camiseta sencilla y unos pantalones un poco desgastados y se quedó mirándolos como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo. Edward por su parte, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, imaginándose lo que pensaría su hermana acerca de la ropa de Bella.

- Dios mío, esto es mucho peor de lo que pensaba -concluyó Alice mientras terminó de sacar la última prenda de ropa que había en una de las maletas.- Me parece que mañana tendremos sesión intensiva en el centro comercial -les dijo mientras intentaba contener una sonrisa de satisfacción por ir al centro comercial.

- ¿Al centro comercial? -preguntó extrañada Bella.

- Claro, no pensarás que voy a dejar que vayas con esta ropa por la calle. Verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar

- Alice, no creo que sea necesario -protestó Bella, aún a sabiendas de que no lograría nada, porque negarse a ir con Alice a comprar ropa era la peor ofensa que se le podía hacer.

Así que al ver como empezaba a sobresalir su labio inferior para realizar un puchero, le dijo que aceptaría con la condición de que la dejara pagar toda la ropa que se comprase, aunque tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas de que aceptara eso, pues Alice tenía dinero de sobra y siempre le gustaba comprarla mucha ropa. Ella por supuesto se negó y al final acordaron en que le pagaría la mitad.

- Hermanito...

- Alice no... -se adelantó, sabiendo qué es lo que le iba a pedir.

- Por favor -rogó Alice, batiendo sus pestañas con entusiasmo. No te cuesta nada llevarnos,

- No puedo, además ya había acordado acompañar a Tanya al hospital de papá para ayudarla a llevar unos juguetes a los niños enfermos

- Como si la importara. Solo lo hace para impresionarte-. Bufó indignada Alice.

- Alice, por favor, no continúes por ahí. Llama a Rose y os vais con ella, seguro que le gustaría conocer a Bella.

Dicho esto, los dos dijeron a Bella que se marchaban para dejarla descansar un rato, que se sintiera como en su casa y que en dos horas estaría la cena lista por si quería bajar. Se quedó un rato parada pensando en la conversación que habían tenido, ¿quién sería esa Tanya? ¿Y por qué querría impresionar a Edward? Alice nunca la había hablado de ella, así que supuso que no sería nadie importante. A lo mejor sería alguna chica que se había fijado en Edward y quería salir con él, y por eso quería que le acompañara a llevar esos juguetes al hospital. Lo raro es que no tuviera novia, con lo guapo y perfecto que es. Bella sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos y decidió coger algo de ropa e irse a bañarse. Era una habitación de ensueño, pensó. Hasta tendría su propio cuarto de baño.

Una vez terminó de bañarse y vestirse, se tumbó en la enorme cama que presidía la habitación. Se quedó pensando en qué haría para encontrar un buen trabajo; esperaba tener suerte y tener un jefe normal esta vez, y novio... pensó en Edward. ¿Por qué? Parece que no era capaz de relacionar la palabra novio con otra persona que fuera él. Resopló y decidió bajar al salón para cenar y quitarse de la cabeza ese absurdo pensamiento. En cuanto bajó las escaleras vio a Edward paseando a lo largo del salón de un lado a otro. Parecía intranquilo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

- Al fin has bajado, pensaba que teníamos que llevarte la cena a la habitación-. Respondió sonriéndole, aunque Bella aún podía ver la intranquilidad que tenía su rostro.

- Si, estuve dándome un baño y perdí la noción del tiempo -confesó avergonzada.

La cena trascurrió entre risas por parte de todos. Alice estaba tan contenta por ver de nuevo a Bella... al igual que ella. Se sentía muy a gusto en casa de su amiga. Sus tíos la habían acogido mejor de lo que creía. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Alice tenía razón y no tenía que haber estado tan nerviosa pensando en si les gustaría o no que fuera a quedarse una temporada con ellos... y con Edward.

…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su llegada y seguía sin saber por qué no era capaz de decir más de dos frases coherentes estando a su lado. Alice se las ingeniaba para sentarlos juntos en cada comida. Seguro que lo hacía hecho a propósito, pensaba Bella. Su amiga nunca había querido emparejarla con nadie, por lo que la resultaba un poco extraño su comportamiento. Pero solo hacía falta mirarla a la cara para darse cuenta de que Alice intentaba que estuviera al lado de Edward en cuanto tenía una oportunidad. Tampoco se lo reprochaba, ¿qué mujer no querría estar con un hombre como él? Pero antes tenía que saber quién era Tanya y reprocharse mentalmente que es imposible que se sienta tan atraída por un hombre al que solo conoce desde hace un par de semanas.

Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso. Soñaba que tenía cinco años y estaba celebrando su cumpleaños; sus padres no se habían separado y estaban felicitándola a la vez que la abrazaban y luego se abrazaban ellos mismos, sintiéndose dichosos de ser una familia tan unida. En el momento que estaban cantándole el cumpleaños feliz, oyó un murmullo; decidió no darle importancia intentando retener el sueño, pero antes de que terminaran de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz, ese murmullo se fue intensificando, despertándola completamente e impidiéndola ver cómo habría terminado ese sueño.

- ¡Bella! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos!

- Alice ¿qué pasa? son las ocho de la mañana

- Si, lo sé, se nos ha hecho muy tarde.

Fue a destapar a Bella para obligarla a que saliera de la cama. Al ver que no lo lograba, se fue al baño, cogió un vaso, lo llenó de agua y se acercó a la cama.

- Te juro Isabella Swan, que como a la de tres no te levantes, te echo este vaso en la cara.

Bella, al comprender que lo haría, se levantó de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos y asesinando con la mirada a Alice, que tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

- No te pongas así Belli, verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar; va a ser una mañana inolvidable.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Juls Cullen por su comentario, me hizo mucha ilusión!. En el anterior capítulo se me olvidó decir que intentaré actualizar los lunes y los jueves :)

¡Feliz Navidad a todas!


	3. Buscando y encontrando

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** _Buscando y encontrando_

Aquel día, era lunes, por lo que Edward se tenía que levantar temprano para ir a trabajar. No era una obligación, puesto que era su propio jefe y podía ir a la hora que quisiera y e incluso no ir, pero siempre le gustaba estar allí el primero, para dar ejemplo y para organizar lo que iban a hacer en ese día y organizar su agenda para ver las fechas importantes, puesto que a su nueva secretaria siempre se le olvidaba algunas citas que tenía o las cambiaba de fecha por error. Pensaba en despedirla pero le daba un poco de pena porque ella le había dicho que tenía a un hijo pequeño cuidándolo sola.

Después de dar vueltas en la cama durante casi una hora, se levantó a las siete. Tras darse una ducha rápida y desayunar se fue al despacho para llegar antes de las ocho y media. Cogió la nacional 101 y al llegar al puente Golden Gate tuvo que reducir la velocidad al ver el enorme tráfico que había. _Genial_, masculló. Ahora llegaría tarde al trabajo. Si lo hubiera sabido se habría levantado a las seis, en vez de estar dando vueltas en la cama.

_Cinco minutos_

_Diez minutos_

_Quince minutos_

_Veinte minutos_... Y no había movido el coche ni un solo milímetro.

A los treinta minutos de estar allí parado, vio como los coches que tenía delante emprendían la marcha y él hizo lo mismo. Aunque lento conseguía avanzar... al menos eso era algo. Estando por la mitad del puente vio como un hombre les hacía señas para que siguieran conduciendo pero por el otro carril. Entonces se dio cuenta que había un coche aplastado por un camión que circulaba en dirección contraria. Se estremeció pensando en aquel día, cuando con tan solo seis años perdió a sus padres al estrellar su coche contra otro que circulaba en sentido contrario.

Se había propuesto no volver a pensar en eso y lamentarse, pero lo estaba viendo tan de cerca que no pudo evitarlo. Por suerte, ni él ni sus hermanas estuvieron cerca del accidente y les ocultaban los periódicos en los que salían las imágenes del accidente, pero un día entró a hurtadillas al despacho de su padre y descubrió un periódico en el que vio la imagen del coche de sus padres prácticamente destrozado y sus cuerpos tendidos en el suelo y tapados con una manta. Al recordar esto, dos lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, mientras que Edward apretó las manos contra el volante para evitar seguir pensando en eso.

Aceleró el coche y siguió hasta su trabajo. Ya eran las 10 por lo que todo el mundo debía de estar ocupando su puesto. Al entrar, saludó a la recepcionista y cogió el ascensor para dirigirse a su despacho. Cuando llegó vio a Emmet saliendo de éste, agarrando a Jessica, la secretaria de Edward, del brazo mientras llevaba en el otro brazo un sujetador.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Edward entre confuso y enfadado.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, solo esperaba que no hubiera pasado lo que él estaba pensando y no estuviera engañando a su hermana. Aunque la escena le extrañó bastante, ya que Emmet nunca actuaba así. Pero no estaba de muy buen humor y no se molestó en intentar parecer amable.

- No es lo que estás pensando, solo acabo de despedirla -le aclaró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras la soltaba del brazo y se acercaba a su cuñado.

- Y se puede saber por qué -le preguntó alzando las cejas-. Nunca has tomado una decisión de este tipo sin antes consultármelo-. Solo le faltaba que estuviera engañando a su hermana con Jessica y la despidiera porque ésta le hubiera exigido algo.

- Jessica, querida, ¿crees que podrías ser capaz de explicarle al señor Cullen lo que pasó?

- Yo...sólo… esto... -intentaba decir ella aunque no era capaz de explicarse.

- No parecías tan tímida ahí dentro.

Edward estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Bueno, ¡basta ya! ¿Quiere alguien explicarme lo que ha pasado? -les preguntó dirigiéndose a los dos enfadado- y solo espero que haya sido lo que estoy pensando porque no respondo- le dijo a Emmet.

- En vista de que esta señorita -pronunció Emmet la última marcando la última palabra más de lo normal- no quiere hablar, yo te lo diré. He llegado a las nueve como todos los días, y al entrar en tus despacho para saludarte y darte el borrador de la denuncia que hablamos ayer por teléfono para que le echaras un vistazo, me encuentro a tu secretaria -pausa- encima de tu escritorio -pausa- desnuda.

A Edward le costó unos segundos reaccionar, mientras miraba a Emmet y a Jessica.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Es eso cierto?

Jessica bajó la cabeza, un signo que Edward interpretó como una afirmación.

- Entonces creo que no tengo que decirte más de lo que ya te habrá dicho Emmet. Puedes recoger tus cosas y marcharte hoy mismo -Jessica iba a decir algo- y no te quiero ver cuando acabe el día.

Jessica se fue llorando a su escritorio para empezar a recoger sus cosas; mientras que Emmet y Edward entraron al despacho de éste.

- Emmet, yo... -Edward iba a disculparse pero su cuñado le interrumpió-

- No pasa nada, es normal que pensaras otra cosa. Pero tendrías que saber que yo nunca le haría algo así a Rose. Estoy enamorado de ella como nuca lo estuve con nadie.

- Lo sé, solo que he tenido una mañana horrible antes de llegar aquí.

- ¿Estuviste con Tanya? -se carcajeó Emmet, pues de todos era sabido que Tanya no le caía bien a nadie.

- No, y deja ese tema. No entiendo cómo puedes pensar eso de ella. Ni siquiera te has molestado en conocerla un poco. Si lo hicieras...

- La vi como trataba a ese pobre hombre en la calle y créeme, fue más suficiente para mí.

- Sabes que pensaba que iba a atracarla.

- Sí, claro... bueno cuéntame qué te ha pasado esta mañana -le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Edward se lo contó todo, omitiendo la parte en la que se puso a llorar mientras que recordaba la foto en el periódico que vio años atrás. No había sido fácil para él fingir ante sus hermanas como si nunca la hubiera visto, puesto que tuvo pesadillas diarias durante más de tres meses a causa de esa imagen. Emmet era el único que sabía que la había visto; era como un hermano para él y le contaba prácticamente todo. No quería que se preocupara y pensaba que después de tantos años seguía sin superarlo, por lo que no le dijo nada acerca de que estuvo llorando.

Emmet, al ver el cambio de humor de su amigo, decidió cambiar de tema para distraerle un poco.

- Y cuéntame, ¿tan horrible fue el encuentro con la amiga de tu hermana para que en dos semanas no me hayas contado aún qué tal te fue?

- No claro que no -le dijo Edward mientras sonreía, al pensar en su encuentro- fue...divertido -concluyó Edward.

- ¿Divertido? -preguntó Emmet enarcando las cejas- ¿cómo de divertido?

- Emmet no es lo que piensas, únicamente estaba en una cafetería, tropezó y yo la cogí antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Oh, que romántico, el apuesto caballero evita que la joven damisela en apuros acabe en el suelo muerta de vergüenza. ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo qué y…? -preguntó Edward.

- Eso, cómo es...

- Emmet, re recuerdo que estás casado.

- No lo digo por eso, ¿crees que se me ha pasado por alto la expresión de tonto que has puesto cuando he empezado a hablar de ella? Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

- Bella, se llama Bella.

- ¿Y es tan bella como su nombre?

- Si, es guapa. Creo que hoy iba con Alice y Rose al centro comercial.

- Pobre chica, tan solo lleva dos semanas en San Francisco, y empiezan a torturarla. Espero que me la presentes, tiene que ser muy especial para que logre que te olvides del trabajo durante casi una hora.

Edward miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que llevaban bastante rato hablando de ella. Se reprendió mentalmente al tiempo que sacaba de su maletín el ordenador para consultar unos papeles y cogía el borrador de Emmet para corregirlo. Éste por su parte, abandonó el despacho, no sin antes darle una palmadita en el hombro a Edward y guiñarle el ojo. Él no le dio importancia y se dispuso a trabajar. Así pasó el día, corrigiendo la denuncia, mirando su agenda por si tenía algo importante en esa semana, sorprendiéndose de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la tenía vacía. Aunque no sabía si era por la ineficacia de su secretaria... ex-secretaria, pensó; o porque realmente era así.

A las ocho de la tarde, decidió dejar de trabajar. Cuando salió de su despacho comprobó que Jessica había dejado el que era su despacho vacío. Pero ahora tenía un nuevo quebradero de cabeza: encontrar una secretaria personal. No le resultaba nada fácil, pues siempre era muy exigente al elegir una. Y no quería que volviera a pasar igual que con Jessica, que dejó a Emmet que buscara una por él, y ahí tenía el resultado: seis meses y había tenido que despedirla; así que había decidido mañana ponerse manos a la obra y leer algunos currículos que diariamente le llegaban a su despacho.

Salió del edificio y fue a buscar a Tanya a su casa. De allí fueron al hospital; ella le propuso salir a cenar algo, pero Edward estaba demasiado cansado, por lo que pospuso la cena para otro día. Cuando llegó a su casa, reinaba un silencio absoluto, por lo que pensó que Bella y sus hermanas seguirían fuera y sus tíos estarían pasando la tarde fuera. Se dispuso a ver la tele, y se dio cuenta de que casi se sienta encima de Bella, pues estaba allí, durmiendo echa un ovillo. Se quedó mirándola dormir más de lo permitido. Dormía profundamente, con los labios un poco entreabiertos. Su cara reflejaba paz, tranquilidad... Edward la cogió en brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación, mientras sentía que ella empezaba a despertarse. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en sus brazos, se removió incómoda, por lo que él acabó bajándola al suelo.

- Lo siento, te habías quedado dormida e iba a llevarte a la habitación.

- Está bien, no pasa nada -dijo sonrojándose.- Acabo de llegar y estoy muy cansada.

- Me imagino -contestó Edward esbozando media sonrisa torcida; en ese momento se oyó la puerta y cómo entraban por ella sus tíos.

Edward se disculpó subiendo a su habitación. Cuando bajó para cenar se encontró a todos en la mesa esperándole y al disponerse a comer fijó la mirada en su hermana quien le sonreía misteriosamente. Iba a preguntarla el porqué, pero su tía interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Cuéntanos que te parece la ciudad Bella -comentó Carlise.

- Es muy bonita, y he viajado en tranvía -señaló, como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo- Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo –murmuró.

-¿Ya has empezado a buscar un trabajo?- le dijo Esme dirigiéndose a Bella.

- Tía, acaba de llegar, necesita relajarse un poco -contestó Alice.

- Claro que sí, pero seguro que no le gustará estar todo el día en casa; además, lo más probable es que prefiera estar trabajando antes de aguantar otra sesión de compras contigo y Rosalie.

Alice fulminó a su tía con la mirada, mientras Bella sonreía a Esme.

- La verdad es que si, no creo que pueda aguantar otra mañana como hoy. Creo que hemos visitado más de cuarenta tiendas. Perdí la cuenta en la número veinte –admitió Bella a la vez que con su mirada indicaba que estaba demasiado cansada.

- Fueron exactamente cincuenta y dos, si contamos el restaurante -le corrigió Alice molesta.

- Alice, no te enfades, sabes que no me gusta ir de compras.

- Lo hice por tu bien, ahora que vivimos juntas tendrás que acostumbrarte -sonrió Alice-. Ya empezarás a buscar trabajo la semana que viene... o la próxima.

- Alice, yo quiero buscar trabajo pronto; no me gusta estar sin ayudar a pagar nada.

- Cielo, no te preocupes por eso, sabes que no tienes que pagar nada.

- Ya Esme, pero a mí me gustaría hacerlo, en agradecimiento a vuestra hospitalidad, aunque solo sea la comida...

- Bueno, ya hablaremos de ello -contestó Carlise; y se dirigió a Edward-. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Estás un poco callado esta noche, ¿no?...

- No más que de costumbre -apuntó Alice sonriendo.

- Alice... -le reprendió su tío- ¿Edward?

- No es nada, de verdad -contestó escuetamente Edward.

- Hijo, te conozco casi mejor de los que tú mismo te conoces, así que no niegues que estás preocupado por algo. Mira tu plato, casi no comiste bocado -dijo Esme.

- Simplemente he despedido a mi secretaria.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué ha pasado? -se interesó Carlise.

- Nada importante.

- Hermanito, como no lo digas, te aseguro que me enteraré por Rose mañana -le dijo Alice, sabiendo que Emmet no podía negarse a contarle nada a Rose.

- Digamos que se me trató de insinuar.

Todos en la mesa le miraron interrogante, esperando más información por su parte. Sabiendo que si él no lo hacía, terminarían enterándose por Edward, les contó todo lo ocurrido, provocando una risa generalizada que duró un par de minutos, el tiempo que tardó Alice en asimilarlo y ocurrírsele una idea.

- ¿Sabes Eddie?

- No me gusta que me llames Eddie, Alice.

- Déjame terminar... Bueno, tal vez, podrías pedir a Bella que trabajara contigo -sugirió a su hermano.

- No creo que sea lo correcto, además tu hermano necesita a alguien de más experiencia -intentó hablar Bella por él.

- Es perfecto -concluyó Edward- ¿no te gustaría trabajar conmigo? ¿Tan ogro te piensas que soy en el trabajo? Añadió con una sonrisa mirándola.

- No es eso, es solo que...

Pero Esme la interrumpió.

- Oh querida, ¿no es estupendo el ofrecimiento de Edward? Piénsatelo; ¿qué mejor trabajo podrías encontrar que trabajando para él?

- Además -intentaba convencerla Edward- por lo que veo y ha hablado Alice de ti, eres responsable, eficiente y tienes buena memoria -dijo esto último acordándose de todas las citas a las que faltaba teniendo a Jessica como secretaria- y no creo que seas de esas chicas que se desnudan encima de una mesa para llamar la atención- bromeó mientras la miraba sonriendo.

Bella, en el momento de oírle enrojeció como no lo había hecho nunca.

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas trabajar como mi secretaria? -preguntó esperanzado Edward.

* * *

Está claro lo que dirá Bella, ¿no? xD. Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos... :)


	4. Viviendo nuevas experiencias

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** _Viviendo nuevas experiencias_

Había sido una mañana larguísima para Bella. Después de despertarse a las ocho, ducharse y desayunar atragantada, se marchó con Alice al centro comercial. Allí conoció a Rose, la hermana de su amiga, y le pareció una chica muy agradable. Al verla se sentía un poco intimidada, pues parecía una escultural modelo: alta, rubia, delgada... imponía tan solo con su presencia. Pero cuando la conoció se le borró ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Era tan normal como sus hermanos. Un poco más madura que Alice, eso sí. Aunque cuando hablaban de ropa, no notaba la diferencia entre la edad de una y la edad de otra.

La hicieron recorrer decenas de tiendas, ya había perdido la cuenta. Al final acabaron pagando Alice y Rose casi todo, como Bella se imaginaba, muy a su pesar. El momento más embarazoso le llegó cuando entraron en Victoria's Secret. Era el único sitio donde le permitieron pagar con su dinero. No sabe cómo pero lograron convencerla para que comprara unos conjuntos demasiado provocativos, los cuales sabía que no les iba a dar mucha utilidad pues no tenía un novio o algo parecido para poder lucirlos.

Llegó a casa agotada y mientras se tumbada en el sofá, sintió como unos brazos la levantaban. Alzó la vista y se fijó en los dos ojos esmeralda de Edward. Se sonrojó furiosamente y trató de que la bajara para ir corriendo a lavarse la cara. Al poco rato de hacerlo llegaron sus tíos; y mientras se sentaron a cenar, lo hizo su "amiga", si es que podía llamarle así, después de la mañana que le hizo pasar. Después del ofrecimiento inesperado por parte de Edward, ahí estaba ella, sopesando la respuesta que debía de darle a su ángel personal.

_- Además por lo que veo y ha hablado Alice de ti, eres responsable, eficiente y tienes buena memoria... y no creo que seas de esas chicas que se desnudan encima de una mesa para llamar la atención. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas trabajar como mi secretaria?_

Por supuesto que no era ese tipo de chicas. Casi se atraganta con el agua de imaginarse la escena: ella tumbada en el escritorio, sin ropa, mirando a Edward mientras él se desprendía de la suya. Tuvo que toser al imaginar esta última parte, y sacudió la cabeza para borrarla de su memoria. Le gustaría mucho trabajar con él, pero no estaba muy segura de si iba a poder verle día tras día y reprimir el impulso de unir sus labios con los de él. Pero sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. Para bien o para mal, estaba segura de que su vida iba a cambiar a partir de ese momento.

Estaba sopesando los pros y los contras de trabajar para él. _De acuerdo_ -pensaba para sí.- _Ventajas: conozco a mi jefe y no es un tipo ni arrogante ni manipulador como lo era Mike. Edward es... por dónde puedo empezar: inteligente, atento, buena persona, un músico excelente, su ángel personal; aunque creo que esto último mejor lo añado en las desventajas; que son... a ver... es hermoso, posee una sonrisa torcida extremadamente deslumbrante, y unos ojos en los que es fácil perderse_. -pensaba mientras suspiraba.

Estaba tan confundida, no quería aceptar el trabajo y distraerse mirándole más de la cuenta, que él se diera cuenta y pensara que era como su antigua secretaria. Sabía que todos en la mesa estaban esperando su respuesta, por lo que tras pensarlo una y otra vez, murmuró bajito:

- Este… bien, acepto

- ¡Si! ¡Sabía que apelarías a tu sentido común! -gritó Alice efusivamente.

Bella rodó los ojos y comenzó a reírse, mientras sus tíos la felicitaban por haber aceptado el trabajo. Edward la sonrió mientras ellos la abrazaban. Cuando se deshizo de todos los abrazos, él se dirigió a ella.

- No sabes cómo me alegra que hayas aceptado. Puedes estar segura que no te arrepentirás. Y no te haré trabajar más de la cuenta.

- Gracias a ti por la confianza. Yo también te aseguro que voy a hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible para que no te pese el contratarme... y para que puedas acudir a todas tus citas a tiempo. ¿Cuándo puedo empezar? Quiero hacerlo cuanto antes.

- Si quieres mañana mismo, así voy enseñándote dónde tienes que trabajar y cuáles serán tus tareas. Y, por cierto, estoy seguro de que no me va a pesar, más bien todo lo contrario -aseguró mientras ella sentía que le faltaba el aire-. ¿Tienes ropa para trabajar?

- Si -admitió Bella aliviada de haber comprado ropa de traje, y así evitarse volver al centro comercial- ayer estuvimos comprando demasiado -remarcó la última palabra mirando a Alice.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Bella se fue a su habitación a descansar, pues tenía la impresión de que mañana sería un día muy largo. Apenas había podido dormir, dándole vueltas a la idea de que al día siguiente empezaría a trabajar con Edward. Había insistido en que no hacía falta que él la llevara y trajera todos los días al trabajo, pues no quería molestarle; pero no cedió y acordaron que irían juntos, a cambió él prometió levantarse una hora más tarde. Ahora que había encontrado nueva secretaria, que seguramente no se le olvidarían las citas, no era necesario levantarse antes.

Aún faltaban dos horas para que tuviera que levantarse, por lo que se dio media vuelta en la cama para intentar dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, sintió un débil golpe en la puerta; y sin que le diera tiempo a contestar, ésta se abrió lentamente, mostrando a Alice con el camisón de dormir y una bata.

- Belli, ¿puedo pasar? -susurró para comprobar si estaba despierta.

- Alice, ya estás dentro -dijo Bella conteniendo la risa.- ¿qué pasa? Son las seis de la mañana.

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Es tu primer día de trabajo con Eddie! Necesitas estar deslumbrante.

Bella hundió la cabeza en la almohada, sabedora de que tenía por delante dos horas de sesión de belleza.

- Alice, voy a trabajar. No a una fiesta. No voy a necesitar todo lo que sea que tengas planeado hacerme.

- Con esa mentalidad no vas a ningún lado -bufó Alice indignada-. Piensa que la primera impresión es muy importante. Además, así te sirve como clases particulares; y mañana no tienes a esta pesada ayudándote -musitó Alice mientras hacía un puchero y bajaba la cabeza.

- Dios, ¿cuándo dejaras de hacer eso? -preguntó Bella, sabiendo que no podría negarse.

- ¡Nunca! -gritó efusivamente a la vez que aplaudía con las manos al ver la derrota de Bella- si sirve para que me hagas caso, nuca lo haré. Ahora dúchate, venga; cuando hayas terminado tendré todo preparado para convertirte en la secretaria más hermosa que mi hermano haya visto jamás.

Bella entró en el baño y se duchó mientras conseguía destensarse un poco. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba más tiempo del necesario y eso podía provocar que Alice entrara a por ella de los pelos, salió de la ducha y cuando abrió la puerta del baño, sintió como los ojos se le abrían involuntariamente ante todo lo que había llevado su amiga. Jamás había visto tantas cremas y maquillaje juntos en una misma habitación. Se preguntó para qué necesitaba ella todo eso; era imposible que usara ni siquiera la mitad de todo lo que había traído Alice.

Como había previsto, tardó dos horas en arreglar a Bella. Llevaba el pelo suelto con pequeños rizos en las puntas cayendo en cascada a su espalda. Por suerte no le había maquillado mucho; llevaba un traje de falda y chaqueta negro con líneas sencillas, y unos zapatos a juego con no demasiado tacón, cosa que Bella agradecía pues su sentido del equilibrio no era muy bueno, y temía hacer el ridículo en su primer día. Estaba mirándose al espejo, y después de agradecer a Alice por su magnífico trabajo, bajó las escaleras donde estaba Edward esperándola.

A ella le pareció que él la miraba demasiado, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia, pues era algo normal ya que nunca había vestido tan elegante delante de él. Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y se posicionó enfrente de Edward, se dispuso a hablarle, ya que él no había dicho nada y temía que la ropa que llevaba no fuera correcta para ir a trabajar.

- ¿Tan… tan mal estoy? –preguntaba Bella mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- Eh, no, claro que no. Estás hermosa... digo, estás bien para ir a trabajar, si eso es lo que te preguntabas.

- Sí, claro -asintió ausente. ¿Cómo se le iba a ocurrir pensar que podía decirla otra cosa?-. ¿Ya desayunaste?

- No, desayunamos por el camino, si no te importa -y dicho esto, salió casi corriendo para el garaje a coger el coche sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de Bella.

Ella se quedó por unos segundos estática sin saber qué hacer; hasta que oyó un claxon. Entonces salió a la puerta y vio a Edward recostado sobre su volvo, con la puerta del copiloto abierta para que pudiera subir. Cuando subió, le dio las gracias murmurando, y él cerró la puerta y se montó en el asiento del piloto. El viaje hacia el trabajo fue en silencio sepulcral por parte de los dos. No era un silencio incómodo, pero Bella seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza al tema de si era la adecuada para el puesto de trabajo. Tras media hora de viaje, en parte gracias a que Edward conocía como un loco, pararon a desayunar y se encaminaron hacia el edificio de abogados.

Una vez dentro, Edward la presentó a la recepcionista, llamada Ángela, quien con una sonrisa se presentó y le deseó buena suerte. Según iba avanzando notaba como la gente se fijaba en ella, cosa que no sabía si era bueno o malo. A Edward no le habría dado tiempo de comunicarles la noticia de su nueva secretaria por lo que podían pensar de ella que era otro tipo de chicas. Desechó esa idea de la cabeza, pues no pensaba que su nuevo jefe fuera de esos hombres que cada día aparecía con una mujer distinta.

Entraron en un gran ascensor para llegar a la planta donde se encontraba el despacho de Edward, y al fin él se dispuso a hablarla.

- ¿Nerviosa?

A ella le tomó por sorpresa su comentario, por lo que únicamente asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía como él sonreía. Le fulminó con la mirada, por lo que él intentó tranquilizarla.

- No te preocupes. Sé que te debe resultar difícil llegar a una nueva ciudad y encontrar trabajo de forma tan imprevista, pero te aseguro que aquí te vas a encontrar muy a gusto. Y si alguien te molesta, tú me avisas -decía en tono de broma- y sacaré mi espada para salvarte.

- Creo que te falta la carroza y un par de caballos; imagínate si quieren matarme, ¿cómo huiríamos? -contestó mientras Edward soltaba una sonora carcajada.

- En serio, no te preocupes. Ahora cuando lleguemos te voy a presentar a Emmet para que por fin puedas conocerle.

Salieron del ascensor y él la condujo hasta un largo pasillo. Al llegar al final, vio una puerta en la que ponía el nombre de Edward, y un escritorio enfrente, el cual supuso sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Una vez conociera a Emmet, le pediría a Edward que le acompañase a recorrer los distintos lugares del edificio, pues era tan grande que sería muy fácil perderse. Estaba pensando en coger una libreta para apuntar qué había en cada piso, pero desechó esa idea al imaginarse lo que pensaría Edward. Cuando llegaron enfrente de la puerta de su despacho, Edward fue a abrirle la puerta.

- Pasa.

- ¿Aquí está Emmet?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, se vio levantada del aire por dos grandes brazos que la hacían girar como una peonza.

- Emmet, suéltala.

Él no la hizo caso y siguió girándola, hasta que sintió que podía llegar a marearse. Entonces la dejó en el suelo

- ¡Bella! ¡Bienvenida! –gritó Emmet eufórico. Pero enseguida retrocedió y se quedó mirándola interrogante.- ¿Eres Bella, verdad? Rose me dijo que Alice la había llamado esta mañana para decirla que trabajarías para Eddie, y como él me dijo que cuando te vio le pareciste muy hermosa, he supuesto que eras tú, ¿me equivoco? -preguntó mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Edward.

Bella tuvo que sentarse para evitar que su cabeza siguiera dando vueltas, y cuando oyó lo que Edward pensó, enrojeció furiosamente al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

- Mírala como se sonroja, parece Heidi -señaló Emmet a Bella mientras no paraba de reírse.

- Emmet, ya basta -exigió Edward con un tono autoritario, y habló por ella- Si, es Bella. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, yo pretendía infundirle ánimos diciendo que todo iba a estar bien y llegas tú y la pones en ridículo.

- Es broma Eddie, ya me conoces. Así que tú eres Bella, Eddie tenía razón -antes de que su amigo replicara decidió cambiar de tema- pues encantado, yo soy el cuñado de ese cascarrabias que tienes a tu lado.

Bella alzó la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Edward de reojo. Él se dio cuenta por lo que dirigiéndose a ellos dijo:

- No sé yo qué es mejor; que hagas chistes con Bella o que los dos os confabuléis en mi contra.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato, mientras Bella se daba cuenta que poco a poco iba cogiendo más confianza con Emmet. Era como un niño, pero se le veía un buen tipo; el hombre perfecto para Rose. Cuando éste se marchó, Edward le estuvo asignando su trabajo y entregándole una agenda nueva, para que pasara a limpio las citas que tenía y apuntara las próximas que fueran surgiendo. Según leyó en la agenda, la semana siguiente tendría un juicio, por lo que fue a su despacho para recordárselo. Golpeó a la puerta y espero que Edward le diera permiso para entrar.

- Señor Cullen, quería avisarle de que... -pero Edward no la dejó terminar y alzó una mano indicándola que no continuara.

- Solo Edward, mis secretarias me llaman por mi nombre, además no podría escucharte aquí llamándome señor Cullen, y Edward en casa.

- Está bien. Quería informarle... perdón, informarte...

- ¿Ves? Mucho mejor -sonreía Edward mientras la indicaba que se acercase, pues estaba al lado de la puerta-. ¿Hay algún problema?

- No, solo venía para recordarte que el jueves de la semana que viene tienes un juicio contra la señora... -se detuvo para mirar el apellido en la agenda- Crowley.

- Oh, cierto -reflejaba cansancio en su voz.

- ¿Tan malo es?

- No, digamos que es la típica historia: chico conoce a chica, chica se queda embarazada para enganchar al chico, ambos se casan, él descubre que ella le es infiel y le pide el divorcio; mientras que ella se niega a aceptar, y en caso de hacerlo exige una cantidad desorbitante de dinero, y por supuesto, la renuncia de Crowley a sus derechos como padre.

- Seguro que saldrá bien.

- ¿Tanta fe me tienes? Escucha, necesito que le llames para confirmar la cena que tengo mañana con él, para ultimar los detalles del juicio -sonrió levantándose de la silla y acercándose a Bella.

- Sí... esto... -estaba tan nerviosa por verle acercándose que no le salían las palabras- ...tengo que irme -abrió la puerta para marcharse.

- Espera -cogió Edward a Bella del brazo acercándose más a ella.

Se miraron mutuamente, estaban tan cerca... solo necesitaba dar un paso al frente y que Edward agachara la cabeza mientras unían sus labios; pero ese momento se vio interrumpido por una llamada de teléfono, que Edward contestó mientras hacía señas a Bella para que se quedara. Cuando colgó, se acercó y la dijo:

- ¿Qué te parece si te enseño un poco todo esto?

- Me encantaría, es tan grande que siento que me vas a mandar a que te traiga un café y puedo aparecer en el cuarto de la lavandería.

Edward sonrió mientras abría la puerta para enseñar a Bella todo el edificio. Esperó a que llamara al señor Crowley y cuando colgó se dirigieron juntos al ascensor. Estuvieron en todos los pisos, mientras él le indicaba donde estaba cada cosa, y aprovechaba para presentársela a todo el mundo. Estaba recorriendo el último piso, cuando una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se girara.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?


	5. Descubriéndo más de tí

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** _Descubriendo más de ti_

Se alegraba de que finalmente Bella hubiera aceptado su oferta de trabajo. Sabía que era una chica responsable y que no se arrepentiría de haberla contratado. Estaba seguro de que se adaptaría enseguida a su nuevo puesto. Tras preguntarla cuándo quería empezar su nuevo trabajo, ella dijo que de inmediato, por lo que a la mañana siguiente estaba esperándola que bajara de su habitación para marcharse juntos a desayunar algo en una cafetería que había al lado de su trabajo y en la que solía ir casi todas las mañanas a desayunar. Después de eso se irían a trabajar.

Cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras del pasillo y la miró, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Apenas llevaba maquillaje, pero se veía tan hermosa... Le quedaba muy bien ese traje, el pelo que seguro le había ayudado Alice caía sobre sus hombros. Le gustaba; mucha gente solía vestir con moño para ir a trabajar, sin embargo en Bella llevar el pelo suelto le hacía verse muy natural. Ella no era del tipo de mujeres que lleva moño, altivas, queriendo sobresalir por encima de todas... ella no era del tipo de Tanya.

Se permitió pensar en las dos y compararlas. Mientras que Bella no necesitaba apenas maquillaje, ropa exclusiva o joyas; Tanya siempre abusaba de todo esto. Siempre acostumbraba a lucir lo mejor y más caro. Le gustaba sentirse admirada por los demás. Nunca se había parado a pensar esto, pero estaba seguro de que también le gustaba sentirse deseada por todo cuanto la rodeaba. Contrariamente a Bella, que siempre intentaba pasar desapercibida por los demás.

Mientras estaba pensando en esto, Edward pensó que ella malinterpretó el silencio como si no le gustaba como vestía al preguntarle si se veía mal; cuando era todo lo contrario. Esto sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos; y, ausente, le dijo lo primero que se le vino por la cabeza (_Eh, no, claro que no. Estás hermosa... digo, estás bien para ir a trabajar, si eso es lo que te preguntabas._), que era una absoluta tontería, pensó cuando realmente tomó conciencia de lo que había dicho. Antes de decir otra estupidez re fue a por el coche.

El viaje al trabajo fue en silencio por parte de ambos. Edward se fijaba en Bella y en cómo observaba maravillada el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del coche. Ya dentro de la oficina, Edward regañó a su cuñado, mientras éste estaba dando vueltas a Bella a la vez que la abrazaba efusivamente, pues con la falta de equilibrio que tenía ella, podría caerse fácilmente; aunque en realidad le envidiaba un poco, pues le hubiera gustado estar en su lugar, ser él quien abrazaba a Bella y ser el quien le daba vueltas alrededor de sí mismo. Cuando Emmet se marchó y él se quedó solo, comenzó a imaginarse cómo habría sido su vida si Bella fuera dos años mayor y en lugar de encontrarse a Taya en la universidad se la hubiera encontrado a ella.

Últimamente las cosas con ella no iban muy bien. Desde que se habían prometido, Tanya insistía continuamente en que deberían fijar una fecha para la boda, y que ésta fuera cercana. Edward estaba empezando a agobiarse un poco, porque todavía era joven y no tenía ninguna intención en acelerar su relación casándose tan pronto. Por todo esto, había decidido darse un poco de tiempo con ella, exactamente dos meses, a lo que ella accedió aunque a regañadientes, pero sabedora de que si no lo hacían las cosas podían ir a peor. Edward le decía era por el bien de ellos dos y que necesitaban reordenar sus prioridades y tomarse todo con más calma. No era una ruptura ni nada semejante, pero él se sentía demasiado presionado, por lo que pensó que tomar un poco de distancia con Tanya durante un mes le vendría bien.

Ella era todo lo que un hombre podía desear: era inteligente, elegante, educada, atractiva, hermosa... y en la cama era una auténtica diosa. Pero aun así, sentía que eso no era suficiente. Seguía pensando en todo esto cuando Bella entró en su despacho para recordarle que tenía un juicio el próximo jueves. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Edward, siguiendo un impulso la detuvo cogiéndola tan fácil. Estaban demasiado juntos; antes de que la escena llegara a más, el teléfono de Edward les interrumpió, cosa que él agradeció. Al colgar y para destensar el momento, decidió enseñar a Bella todo el edificio.

Cuando terminaron de verlo e iban a ir para su despacho, oyó una voz que llamaba a Bella por su nombre y notó como ella se tensaba.

_- ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?_

Bella se dio la vuelta al oír esa voz tan familiar, y vio a una persona con la que no tenía ganas de encontrarse.

- Rachel... hola -le saludó desganada.

- ¿Os conocéis? -preguntó Edward a su nueva secretaria. No conocía muy bien a Rachel, sabía que había empezado a trabajar allí desde hace dos años y venía de Washington. Claro, podía ser: Bella era de Forks; seguramente se conocían, pero por la voz de Bella no creyó que fuera alguna amiga.

Antes de que a ella le diera tiempo a contestarle, Rachel se acercó hasta donde estaban.

- Vaya... así que es aquí donde te escondes -afirmó ella.

Edward no entendía nada, pero podía darse cuenta de que Bella no se sentía muy cómoda con esa conversación y la presencia de Rachel.

- No sé lo que te habrá contado -se apresuró a contestar Bella- pero yo no tengo porque esconderme de nada ni de nadie.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica? ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha pasado y lo que está pasando?

- ¿Lo que ha pasado?

- ¡Le dejaste! Sin darle ninguna explicación. Te exijo que vuelvas y lo aclares todo con él. Lleva meses sin comer apenas, por tu culpa.

- Yo no soy la causante de que no tenga la conciencia tranquile -se defendió Bella.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No te intentes salvar, hundiendo a mi hermano porque lo único que vas a lograr va a ser hundirte más a ti misma.

Parecía que las cosas empezaban a aclararse un poco para Edward. Rachel era, según había entendido, la hermana de algún novio que dejó Bella. Pero no entendía por qué Rachel decía todas esas cosas. Aunque no la conocía desde hace mucho, sabía que si ella le hubiera dejado sería por un buen motivo.

- Te aconsejo que hables con él y le digas que te cuente la verdad antes de lanzar acusaciones sin sentido. Pregúntale sobre Leah.

- Ya he oído bastantes injurias; de verdad me has decepcionado. Eres peor de lo que pensaba.

Rachel se acercó a ella a la vez que levantaba la mano para abofetearla pero Edward la detuvo interponiéndose entre las dos, a la vez que preguntaba

- ¿Puede alguien explicarme que es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿De qué estáis hablando?

- Yo que tú, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de contratar a ciertas personas, puede que te lleves una sorpresa cuando las conozcas mejor.

Edward se dio la vuelta, mirando a Bella y preguntándola en silencio qué es lo que pasaba.

- Creo que necesito que desenfundes tu espada -le susurró intentando demostrar entereza, aunque en realidad se sentía bastante nerviosa.

Edward sonrió por su comentario y le guiño un ojo, para volverse a dar media vuelta y encarar a Rachel.

- Creo que te estás extralimitando. No eres nadie para decirme a quién debo o no contratar.

- Qué poco has tardado en conseguirte a otro al que engañar -rió amargamente mientras dirigía una mirada de odio hacia Bella.

- ¡Suficiente! -le interrumpió Edward- Quiero que recojas tus cosas y te vayas hoy mismo de aquí. No tolero a las personas que se dedican a difamar a la gente. Vamos, Bella -se acercó a ella y la cogió por la espalda mientras la dirigía hacia el ascensor.

Había sido un día más intenso de lo que ambos hubieran podido imaginarse. Mientras bajaban por el ascensor, todavía podía notar como Bella seguía tensa y estaba apretando las manos en un claro signo de nerviosismo; por lo que decidió llevarla a pasear por el puerto y el embarcadero. Bella le miró interrogante cuando en vez de dirigirse hacia su piso, salieron a la calle y subió al coche. Una vez que llegaron al embarcadero, Edward la condujo hasta el puerto para que pudieran pasear al lado del mar.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó finalmente Bella.

- Pensé que te gustaría venir. Tiene unas vistas preciosas.

- Claro que me gusta. Con Alice y Rose todavía no habíamos podido venir aquí, así que tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Me alegro que sea contigo -hizo una pausa y continuó hablando sin dar importancia a su última frase.- Edward, siento mucho lo de antes. Es mi primer día y fue todo mal. Yo... -bajó la cabeza y empezó a sollozar muy bajito.

Edward se acercó más a ella y la abrazó para reconfortarla.

- Schss... Tranquila, no te preocupes -la llevó a un banco para que pudieran sentarse y hablar tranquilamente.

- Gracias... por... todo -dijo ella hipando.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Si no quieres no pasa nada, pero creo que necesitas desahogarte.

- Si, tienes razón. Necesito hablar con alguien, es solo que me siento tan impotente.

- ¿Le quieres? -preguntó Edward a la vez que miraba hacia el mar.

- Pensaba que podría llegar a quererle algún día como novio, con el tiempo. Solo le quería como un amigo, como mi mejor amigo... hasta que pasó todo esto. Nos conocemos desde que íbamos a la guardería; él siempre me hizo saber que estaba interesado en mí, pero yo le dije que solo podía ser su amiga, pues no sentía otro tipo de cariño que no fuera ese hacia él.

- Si solo le querías como amigo, entonces ¿por qué...?

- Él insistía tanto... siempre estaba pendiente de mí, preocupándose de todo lo que me rodeaba. Mi padre estaba encantado con él; decía que ningún chico del pueblo me merecía, salvo él. Entonces decidí darle una oportunidad.

- ¿Y qué tal os fue?

- Al principio muy bien. Yo le dejé claro desde un principio que me diera tiempo para quererle como él se merecía. Hacíamos muchas cosas juntos, me llevaba a pasear, me decía lo afortunado que era al tenerme como su novia... Él siempre había sido una persona un poco controladora y posesiva, pero conmigo jamás lo era. Hasta... a causa de que yo... -Bella se calló avergonzada.

- ¿De qué tu...?

- Esto... le dije... que... quería esperar hasta el matrimonio antes de... mantener relaciones íntimas con él -dijo esto último murmurando sonrojada a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó después? -intentó no darle importancia a la confesión anterior por parte de Bella.

- Jacob empezó a controlarme. Apenas me dejaba salir con gente que no fuera él, y si un chico me miraba más de dos segundos, siempre terminaba discutiendo con él y golpeándole.

- Me imagino que debió de ser muy difícil para ti todo esto.

- Mi mayor error fue pensar que podría cambiarle. Una tarde que salí antes de trabajar fui a su casa para darle una sorpresa y me lo encontré en el sofá desnudo encima de mi mejor amiga -musitó mientras miraba a una pareja de jóvenes que pasaban enfrente de donde estaban ellos, cogidos de la mano.

- Lo siento -dijo él finalmente.

- Lo peor de todo fue que ni siquiera se disculpó. Simplemente me dijo que lo que hacía era normal porque era hombre y lo necesitaba.

Edward la cogió de la mano, empezando a hacer círculos sobre el dorso de ésta, a la vez que ella continuaba hablando.

- Estaba tan cansada de vivir en Forks; y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hice las maletas y le dije a mi padre que me marchaba durante una temporada. Él al principio me lo quería impedir, pues no le daba ninguna causa justificada, pero finalmente cedió y me marché sin despedirme de nadie más, y sin dar explicaciones.

- ¿Tampoco le dijiste a tu padre lo que pasó?

- No, no pude. Me sentía tan dolida que no quería hablar de ello. Ahora me doy cuenta que tendría que habérselo dicho aunque fuera a él. Quien sabe lo que habrá estado contando Jacob a todo el mundo... de culpable querrá convertirse en mártir -dejó de hablar un instante.

- No entiendo cómo puede haber hombres así. Si tú hubieras sido mi novia, jamás habría hecho semejante estupidez para perderte.

Bella sorprendida, alzó la cara y vio como dos orbes color esmeralda la miraban fijamente. Edward ante su extrema cercanía la propuso seguir paseando por el puerto.

- ¿Alice lo sabía?

- Sí, claro. Ella y yo nos contamos siempre todo. Era la única que lo sabía... ahora tú también lo sabes.

- ¿Y eso es bueno? -preguntó sin saber muy bien por qué lo había hecho.

- Claro, es conveniente que mi salvador personal sepa ciertas cosas que le pueden resultar útiles a la hora de defenderme.

Edward comenzó a reírse. Y a darse cuenta de cómo era ella. Era muy fácil sentirse cómodo con Bella, por más asustada o nerviosa que estuviera, siempre intentaba ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Parecía que en vez de animarla él a ella, estaba sucediendo al contrario. Siguió recordando a ese tipo que la engañó y no se imaginaba como fue capaz de hacerlo, era la prueba de que no estaba lo bastante enamorado de ella, si es que alguna vez lo habría estado. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba entenderlo.

Para él, el amor era una de las cosas más importantes de la vida. Era rico y tenía un buen apellido, pero ¿de qué servía todo ese dinero si no tenía nadie al lado con quien poder compartirlo? Se fijaba en sus tíos, y le maravillaba que estuvieran tan enamorados como los recuerda cuando era pequeño. Siempre iban cogidos de la mano, hablándose dulcemente, salían a cenar y a pasear muchas veces... ese era su mayor sueño: poder formar una familia, vivir al lado de una mujer amándose con todo el corazón y disfrutar juntos de las pequeñas cosas que la vida les ofreciera.

- ¿En qué piensas? Estás muy callada -dijo Bella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Estaba pensando en... la vida.

- Oh, que profundo -bromeó ella-. Por cierto, creo que deberíamos ir a casa, es demasiado tarde. No es que no me guste tu compañía, es solo que tus tíos se pueden preocupar.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Dicho esto, ambos siguieron caminando en dirección al volvo de Edward. Antes de llegar allí, pasaron delante del restaurante _one market_, y él recordó que a Bella le gustaba mucho el filete mignon; allí servían el mejor de la ciudad, por lo que pensó en invitarla.

- Bella, me preguntaba... ¿qué te parece si entramos en este restaurante a cenar?

* * *

Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo :)


	6. Compartiendo una cena

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** _Compartiendo una cena_

Había llegado allí intentando olvidar el pasado, pero por lo visto, por mucho que lo intentara, éste siempre terminaba regresando para seguir atormentándola. Y de qué manera. No era suficiente pasar todo lo que ella había pasado en estos últimos años; ahora tenía que soportar que la hermana de su ex- novio-prometido infiel la calumniara de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, sin ninguna prueba por su parte.

Solo la palabra de Jacob. Que para ser sincera, no tenía ninguna validez; claro, que eso solo lo sabía ella. Se sentía como si la hubieran condenado sin conocer antes cómo fueron las cosas. Por otro lado, reconocía que parte de la culpa había sido suya por marcharse sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo. Suerte que estaba acompañada de Edward y la había defendido. No se quería imaginar en qué hubiera terminado la discusión de no haber estado él presente. La dio pena que despidiera a Rachel, pero también se sentía aliviada, pues no sabía si hubiera podido aguantar mucho tiempo trabajando bajo el mismo techo que ella, ya que podrían haberse encontrado en cualquier parte del edificio.

Tenía que agradecerle mucho a Edward. En las semanas que llevaba allí, se había portado muy bien con ella, ayudándola en todo lo que podía, sin tener la obligación de ello. También se sentía un poco culpable, pues ¿qué pensaría él que es ella? ¿Pensaría que estaba metida en algún tema grave? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía la necesidad de contarle a alguien más, aparte de Alice, su historia y la de Jacob.

Le gustó mucho el detalle de Edward de llevarla a pasear por el puerto para distraerla. Era todo precioso. Desde que era pequeña le encantaba el mar. Durante el tiempo que llevaba allí, solo había tenido la oportunidad de ir a la playa un par de veces. Le apasionaba la tranquilidad del mar, la calma o la fiereza con que unas olas chocaban contra otras… el poder disfrutar de esto le parecía una maravilla; y se prometió a sí misma ir más a menudo cuando tuviera algo de tiempo.

Tras pasear un rato con Edward, ambos se sentaron en un banco y ella, finalmente, se desahogó con él contándole lo relacionado con Jacob: la infidelidad que vivió, cómo se marchó de Forks sin dar explicaciones, los miedos que tenía actualmente… Él estaba escuchándola pacientemente; la interrumpía en contadas ocasiones para hacerla alguna pregunta. Bella, por su parte, no comprendía por qué, pero después de haberle confiado esto a Edward se sentía mucho mejor. De camino al coche, para regresar a casa, Edward se detuvo frente a la puerta de un gran restaurante y quiso invitarla a cenar algo.

_- Bella, me preguntaba... ¿qué te parece si entramos en este restaurante a cenar?_

- ¿Qué? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Si, ¿no te parece bien?

- No es eso, es que... -se detuvo para susurrarle- parece que es un sitio muy caro.

Edward se rió por su comentario, y ella simplemente rodó los ojos.

- Sabes que el dinero para mí no es ningún problema -también le susurró, muy pagado de sí mismo- además, sirven el mejor filete mignon de la ciudad. Sé que es uno de tus platos preferidos. Verás cuando lo pruebes, te aseguro que me vas a suplicar que vuelva a traerte.

Bella se rió sonoramente, a la vez que apoyaba su dedo índice sobre su barbilla, mientras pensaba en su oferta. No sabía que pensar del ofrecimiento de Edward. Le pareció un detalle muy bonito que recordara su plato favorito y que la invitara. Estaba tentada a decir que no, temiendo que si su familia lo sabía pudieran pensar que quería algo más con él, pero recordó que era su jefe y el hermano de su mejor amiga y que necesitaba despejarse comer algo después de lo sucedido con Rachel, por lo que accedió a la invitación de Edward.

- Esta bien, pero con una condición.

- Claro, la que sea.

- ¿La que sea? ¿Estás seguro?

- Totalmente.

- Mmm... Qué pasa si te pido algo a cambio como... no sé... algo como que intercambiemos nuestros puestos de trabajo por una semana, por ejemplo.

- No creo que aceptara. Sería un pésimo secretario y tú una magnífica abogada. Imagínate, tendría a Emmet recordándomelo durante el resto de mi existencia y mi autoestima estaría por los suelos.

- Veo que te tienes poca confianza Eddie -bromeó llamándole así, sabedora de que él odiaba el apodo que Emmet le había puesto; lo que le hizo ganarse un leve gruñido por su parte-. De acuerdo, está bien, acepto... pero a cambio de que me dejes enseñarte una cosa; el viernes al salir de trabajar... o mejor el sábado, si no tienes otros planes.

- Tú sabrás, eres mi secretaria, ¿no? -la miró esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

- No te preocupes que si tienes alguna cita, me encargaré de cancelarla -Bella vio como Edward abría los ojos desmesuradamente por lo que continuó hablando- ¡es broma! Me refería a alguna cita que no fuera de trabajo.

- De momento no, no tengo ningún plan, y procuraré no estar ocupado ese día… pero ¿cómo es eso de que me vas a enseñar una cosa? ¿Qué cosa?

- Es una sorpresa, si te la digo, entonces dejará de serlo.

- ¿Es... buena o es mala?

- Oh, eso depende de cómo sea la cena -apostilló Bella.

- Ehm... de acuerdo, pero te advierto que vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para que tu sorpresa sea tan buena como lo será la cena -le dijo bromeando mientras cogía el teléfono para llamar a sus tíos y decirles que se les había hecho tarde y cenarían fuera.

Entraron en el restaurante y a Bella casi se le desencajó la mandíbula al ver tanto lujo. Era un restaurante enorme; a lo largo de éste podía ver una larga hilera de mesas cuadradas perfectamente alineadas, al igual que lo estaban las múltiples lámparas de araña y de forma triangular que colgaban del techo. Edward se acercó a Bella por la espalda lentamente, mientras ella observaba atónita todo el restaurante, acercándose a su oído susurrándola:

- Tranquila Bella, respira.

Ella se puso nerviosa al sentir su aliento tan cercano, por lo que pegó un bote y se dio media vuelta mientras con la mano le golpeaba el hombro bromeando. Había varias zonas y tipos de mesa y silla o mesa y sillones; ellos eligieron un lugar un poco apartado, sentándose en una elegante mesa de color caoba, y al lado de una acogedora chimenea.

- ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? -le preguntó Bella mientras se sentaban.

- No suelo comer mucho en restaurantes, prefiero hacerlo en casa; pero si, suelo venir aquí a veces. Sirven el mejor filete mignon de todo San Francisco, ¿lo sabías? -le preguntó con esa sonrisa torcida, la favorita de Bella.

- Pensaba que solo veníamos por mí -intentaba hacer un puchero, a la vez que pensaba que ni de lejos se acercaban a los que hacía Alice.

- También es mi comida favorita -sonrió, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

- Vaya, que coincidencia.

En ese momento el camarero se acercó para entregarles la carta; se quedó esperando mientras ellos elegían la comida. Los dos pidieron lo mismo: carpaccio de salmón como entrante y como principal filete de mignon con cebolla caramelizada, acompañado todo ello del mejor vino que tenían en el restaurante. Cuando el camarero se retiró con el pedido, Edward le pidió a Bella que le hablara de su madre, y ella se sorprendió.

- ¿De mi madre?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Siento curiosidad.

Bella enarcó las cejas y le dijo:

- Ok. Renee... así se llama mi madre. Mi padre y ella se conocieron en el último año de instituto en Washington. Se casaron, se fueron a vivir a Forks y se quedó embarazada de mí. A los pocos meses de haber nacido, decidieron separarse. Ella era una mujer de ciudad, por lo que el vivir en ese pequeño pueblo la hacía sentir como si estuviera enjaulada.

- ¿No quería a tu padre?

- Sí, claro que le quería; pero no estaba segura de que le amara. Digamos que no se imaginaba que su vida con él fuera de la manera en la que estaban viviéndola. Así que un día, cogió nuestras cosas, hizo la maleta y nos mudamos a Phoenix, que es donde sigue viviendo.

Les interrumpió el camarero, mientras les entregaba el primer plato, que empezaron a comer gustosos.

- Vaya, seguro que tu padre sufrió mucho.

- Así es, le llevo un tiempo asumirlo, pero sé que a pesar de todo no la guarda ningún rencor. Se casó de nuevo con Phil, un jugador de baseball. Le conoció cuando trabajaba de reportera narrando un partido, y se enamoraron locamente. De eso hace casi diez años, y parece que siguen tan felices como el primer día, aunque no la veo muy a menudo.

- ¿Por qué te marchaste a Forks? ¿Te lo pidió ella o...?

- No, no fue por eso -le interrumpió Bella. Mi madre y Phil se habían casado hace poco y yo me sentía un poco incómoda; pensaba como que sobraba. No habían podido ir de luna de miel porque Phil estaba jugando un campeonato en Arizona, así que sentí que les debía cierta intimidad.

- ¿Y cómo se lo tomaron?

- No muy bien, la verdad. Me dijeron que no me fuera, que me quedara, pero yo sentí que hacía lo correcto. Algún día tendrían hijos y formarían una nueva familia. Sé que siempre van a ser mi familia, pero es distinto. Por ello decidí irme con mi padre, con el que no trataba muy a menudo, pero gracias a mi decisión nos unimos más. Ahora ya soy mayor como para poder vivir por mi cuenta.

- ¿Y qué tal te está resultando la experiencia? Cuéntame, tal vez arriesgue yo también a hacer lo mismo -bromeó Edward.

- Bueno, no llevo mucho tiempo viviendo sola, pero yo diría que bastante gratificante. He vivido sola con mi madre, con mi padre; con Jacob no vivía pero pasaba muchos fines de semana en su casa… y créeme, estar sola es mejor que haber convivido con él.

- Eso dices ahora, pero cuando te enamores perdidamente de alguien, seguro que cambias de opinión.

- No sé, no sé; tal vez tengas razón. Pero la próxima vez que quiera ir a vivir con un hombre, me lo pensaré un par de veces antes de hacerlo

En ese momento llegó el camarero y les sirvió el segundo plato, que contenía el filete mignon que Bella había esperado ansiosamente desde que entró al restaurante. Pensó tomar un bocado al instante de que dejara el plato en la mesa pero prefirió esperar unos segundos, pues no quería que Edward la notara tan desesperada y comenzara a burlarse de ella diciendo que se había hecho mucho de rogar al aceptar su invitación cuando en realidad lo estaba deseando.

- No sabía que te gustaba tanto hacerle de rogar -le insinuó Edward muy pagado de sí mismo.

Ella le sacó la lengua infantilmente, al tiempo que con el tenedor y el cuchillo partía un trozo de filete y se lo llevaba a la boca, emitiendo un gemido de placer.

- ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Edward satisfecho.

- Está delicioso -admitió ella llevándose un segundo trozo a la boca-. En verdad nunca había probado un filete mignon tan rico en mi vida. Creo que después de todo, este sábado no te lo haré pasar tan mal.

Edward la miró interrogante, alzando una ceja, y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. Si al principio del día le hubieran dicho a Bella que éste terminaría así, jamás hubiera podido imaginarlo. Olvidado el incidente con Rachel, estaban pasando una tarde-noche realmente agradable. Era muy fácil conversar con él, de hecho le resultaba muy fácil ser ella misma sin pensar en lo que la persona que estaba a su lado podría esperar de ella. Bella miró el reloj y al ver la hora que era se asombró-

- ¡Edward! Se nos ha hecho tardísimo, tenemos que ir a casa.

Edward vio lo agitaba que estaba y empezó a reírse.

- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? -preguntó ella molesta.

- Me recuerdas a una adolescente que ha roto el toque de queda que le han impuesto en su casa y quiere ir corriendo para evitar un castigo.

- Ja ja, muy gracioso Eddie. Pues esta adolescente te va a recordar lo de hoy como mañana no estés a las ocho y media despierto y listo para ir a trabajar.

- Está bien, está bien -dijo Edward rindiéndose- será mejor que ya nos marchemos.

Edward pagó la cuenta, cosa que molestó a Bella, que quería pagar su parte, pero Edward la dijo que como había sido él quien la había invitado, él lo pagaba; y otro día que ella la invitara, sería ella la que pagaría la cena de los dos. Esto pareció convencerla finalmente y aunque a regañadientes, acabó aceptando. Ambos se dirigieron al coche y antes de subir a éste, Bella se detuvo para agradecer a Edward:

- Esto… Edward… quería darte las gracias.

- ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?

- Por todo: por lo que sucedió esta mañana con Rachel, por escucharme y distraerme, por llevarme a ese restaurante e invitarme a cenar.

- Si, bueno, creo que voy a empezar a pasarte mis honorarios. Esto de ser pluriempleado es más duro de lo que pensaba -bromeó Edward.

Bella rió su broma y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pensaría mi jefe si le dijera que no tengo dinero para alquilar una casa, pero sí para contratar a un guardaespaldas?

- Estoy seguro de que no le importará -admitió Edward, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Se encaminó hacia el asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta para Bella; ella le dio las gracias mientras se sentaba, a lo que él la respondió:

- No tienes por qué dármelas. En mi familia me han enseñado que esto es lo normal, así que no quiero volver a oírte dándome las gracias, ¿vale?

- Está bien -musitó ella sonrojada.

Edward arrancó el coche y se dirigieron hacia su casa. El trayecto estaba transcurriendo en silencio; mientras escuchaban la radio, Bella miraba la carretera a través de la ventanilla. Todo pasaba tan rápido que apenas podía ver algo, por lo que se giró hacia Edward y se dio cuenta de que estaba conduciendo demasiado rápido.

- ¡Edward, mira a qué velocidad vas!

. Si, ya veo -asintió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ir a 160 km/hora.

- ¿Si, ya veo? -dijo imitándole- ¿es que quieres que tengamos un accidente?

Cuando oyó esas palabras, Edward se tensó y redujo drásticamente la velocidad del coche. Bella se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata preguntándole eso y quiso disculparse; pero, contrariamente a eso, se aventuró a pedirle:

- Háblame de tus padres.

Él, inconscientemente, apretó los nudillos contra el volante. No lo suficiente para que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta, pero sí para que Bella lo notara, ya que estaba fijándose en él esperando una respuesta.

- Imagino que Alice te habrá contado todo de ellos.

- Si, pero me gustaría saber más de ellos desde tu punto de vista. Eras mayor que ella y me imagino que los recordarás mejor.

- No estoy dispuesto a satisfacer tu curiosidad morbosa -dijo cortante.

Bella se quedó paralizada por su respuesta. Se imaginó que Edward se refería a que no quería hablar de su muerte, pero ella simplemente quería saber más de ellos, de la relación que tenían entre sí y con sus hijos.

- No… no quise decir eso, solo quería saber… -Bella intentaba disculparse y explicarse mejor, pero Edward la cortó.

- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de este tema? Por favor.

Bella asintió levemente, dando por terminada la conversación. Durante el resto del viaje se mantuvo mirando el paisaje hasta que inconscientemente cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Oooh, pobrecitos, su primera pelea seria xD

Bueno chicas, viendo que no os interesa mucho la historia de momento (sé que aún lo bueno está por venir) y que en unos dias voy a empezar con los exámenes, voy a tomarme las cosas con más calma y actualizaré una vez por semana

Besos a todas!


	7. Tomando distancia

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** _Tomando distancia_

Fantástica. La cena con Bella había sido fantástica. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto; incluso pensaba que se le había olvidado cómo hacerlo, pero se equivocó, era muy fácil: solo tuvo que mirar a Bella cuando se impresionó al entrar al restaurante, cuanto probó su filete favorito o cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era… e instintivamente y como si fuera un acto reflejo, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Cada vez que Bella hablaba era como si el mundo se detuviera y él no pensara en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Aunque ella intentaba ser fuerte para sobrellevar el engaño de Jacob (bien es cierto que lo tenía casi superado) y la separación de sus padres, él la veía como una chica muy frágil, a la que cualquier cosa que la dijeran o hicieran podría dañarla. Edward disfrutó mucho viéndola cenar. Estaba tan entusiasmada con su filete mignon… aunque al principio no quería probarlo, pero él sabía que se moría de ganas por hacerlo desde el instante en el que el camarero les sirvió el plato en la mesa. La satisfacción que reflejó su cara cuando se llevó el primer trozo a la boca hablaba por si sola.

Se le había pasado el tiempo volando mientras cenaban, hasta que, sonriente, vio como Bella miraba el reloj y le decía que era muy tarde. El bromeó con ella, y a la hora de pagar la cuenta tuvo que servirse de toda su persuasión para que Bella aceptara, aunque lo hiciera a regañadientes, incluso después de acordar que cuando ella le invitara pagaría. No la gustaba recibir dinero ni que la invitaran cuando salían a desayunar cada mañana antes de entrar a trabajar. D hecho, cada semana pagaba el desayuno cada uno. Eso le gustaba, que no le diera tanta importancia al dinero. Pues las cosas más importantes no se compraban con éste.

Cuando Edward bromeó acerca de lo duro que le estaba resultando ser pluriempleado, se mintió a si mismo ya que estaba encantado de ayudar a Bella cuando pudiera: tanto en el trabajo, cuando los hombres se le acercaban como abejas a la miel, como fuera de él. Daría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír como lo estaba haciendo aquella noche.

Pero como todo lo bueno dura poco, esta ocasión no fue diferente: una vez subidos a su coche y dirigiéndose a su casa Bella le recriminó la velocidad a la que iba. A él le parecía normal ir a 160 km/hora; casi no sabía conducir más despacio y jamás le habían puesto una multa de tráfico. Pero cuando le dijo que podrían tener un accidente, no pudo evitar tensarse y reducir drásticamente la velocidad; a la vez que tampoco pudo evitar recordar esas palabras tan dolorosas para él:

**Flashback:**

_Edward y sus hermanas estaban en su casa con su tía Esme, pues sus padres habían salido a cenar fuera. Estaban viendo la televisión cuando sonó el móvil de su tía, que se fue a la cocina para contestar allí. Al minuto oyó como estaba llorando desconsoladamente y entró a la cocina para ver qué le pasaba:_

_- Tía, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_- Edward, cielo -dijo ella sollozando._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Acaba de llamar el tío Carlise. Tus padres..._

_- ¿Les ha pasado algo malo a mis papás? -preguntó Edward haciendo un leve puchero._

_- Cariño, tienes que ser fuerte. Mamá y papá se han ido…_

_- ¿Adónde? ¿A cenar?_

_- No, no… ellos… se han ido… al cielo._

_- ¿Al cielo? ¿Por qué? ¿No querían estar más con nosotros? -empezó a sollozar Edward._

_- Claro que querían estar con vosotros, vuestros padres os quier… os querían mucho._

_- Entonces, ¿por qué se han ido?_

_- Ellos han tenido… un accidente de tráfico._

**Fin Flashback**

_- Ellos han tenido… un accidente de tráfico. Ellos han tenido… un accidente de tráfico. Ellos han tenido… un accidente de tráfico. Ellos han tenido… un accidente de tráfico. Ellos han tenido… un accidente de tráfico._

¿Cuántas veces habría rememorado esa frase en su cabeza? Demasiadas.

La situación en el coche empeoró cuando Bella le dijo que le hablara de ellos. No lloraría, no volvería a llorar… apretó la mandíbula, a la vez que apretaba los nudillos contra el volante, y cuando ella le dijo que quería conocerlos desde su punto de vista, no pudo más y por no llorar la contestó de la peor manera posible. Sabía que nunca se iba a perdonar eso. Ella le confiaba su dolor y él la contesta de esa manera, cuando en realidad sabía que lo único que quería Bella era conocerle mejor, a él y a sus padres, pero todavía no estaba preparado para hablarla de ellos.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio por parte de ambos. Notó como Bella se ponía de lado y apoyaba su cabeza en el asiento para evitar su mirada. Al llegar y abrirle la puerta para que pudiera salir, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida; por eso apoyó su cabeza contra el asiento. Dejó su maletín en el suelo y desabrochó el cinturón a Bella cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, la quito los zapatos, abrió las sábanas con cuidado de que no se despertara, y la tapó.

Ella se acomodó mientras Edward se quedaba un rato mirándola cómo dormía. Parecía un auténtico ángel: estaba en posición fetal, con las dos manos bajo la almohada, el pelo esparcido y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Se acercó a ella y cuidadosamente le acarició la mejilla, pero al instante en el que sus dedos rozaron la piel de Bella, se arrepintió y retiró su mano, pues una corriente eléctrica se había adueñado de su cuerpo por un instante. _Esto no está bien_, se reprendió mentalmente, y acordó consigo mismo que a partir del día siguiente trataría de alejarse de ella, por el bien de ella y por el suyo propio, pues se recordó que estaba comprometido con Tanya aunque estuvieran un tiempo distanciados.

Aunque, la verdad, desde que habían decidido tomarse las cosas con más calma, no había echado a Tanya mucho de menos. Le empezaron a sobrevolar por la cabeza ideas de si realmente estaba enamorado de ella, ya que desde que apareció Bella en su vida parecía como si solo tuviese ojos para ella. Reflexionando en su cama, durante parte de la noche, llegó a la conclusión de que al ver a Bella tan frágil, sentía la necesidad de ayudarla y protegerla para que nadie la dañara más de lo que ya la habían dañado. Esta teoría reforzó su decisión de alejarse de ella para evitar seguir confundiéndose. Por otra parte, prometió arreglar las cosas con Tanya. No podía permitir que por una confusión perdiera todo lo que había construido con ella hasta el momento.

Por eso, a la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella bajó las escaleras, en vez de encontrarle en el salón esperándola como era habitual, tuvo que ir hasta su coche para verlo.

- Buenos días -murmuró ella levemente.

Edward le correspondió con el saludo de un modo demasiado cortante y le abrió la puerta. Esa fue su única conversación hasta que llegaron al trabajo. Esa situación era un poco incómoda, pero por suerte era viernes y le esperaban dos días por delante que le servirían para poder pensar mejor. Una vez en su despacho, consultando Bella su agenda, le dijo todo lo que tenía que hacer en ese día; decidió que lo mejor era comer allí.

- Si quieres puedes bajar tu a comer -no quería que se sintiera obligada a comer con él en su despacho.

- No, no pasa nada. Prefiero hacerlo aquí, si no te importa.

- Está bien, pide algo de comida china si te gusta.

- Sí, sí me gusta -respondió ella rápidamente.

- Vale, pídela alrededor de las dos y vienes para comer.

- Bien.

Bella estaba a punto de salir de su despacho cuando Edward recordó algo.

- Ah, se me olvidaba. Llama al señor Crowley y cancela la cena que tengo con él esta noche; dile que me ha surgido un imprevisto.

- Pero ya le confirmé que cenarías con él para hablar sobre el juicio y…

- Solo hazlo, por favor. Ya cenaré con él cualquier otro día.

Bella asintió levemente

- ¿Necesitas algo más?

- No, cuando lo necesite te lo haré saber -le explicó amablemente pero manteniendo las distancias.

A la hora de comer lo hicieron con más rapidez de la acostumbrada y en silencio absoluto. Cuando Bella se fue, Edward se reclinó en la silla suspirando. Cogió el teléfono y habló con Bella para que le comunicara con Emmet.

- Eddie, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

- ¿Puedes venir un momento? -preguntó escuetamente.

Odiaba que le llamaran Eddie. Sabía que todos lo hacían porque así era como Tanya le llamaba, y solo buscaban molestarle con eso.

- Mmm… bueno… solo si prometes no contagiarme de tu mal humor -se rió Emmet.

- Emmet…

- Vale, vale, ya voy.

Edward colgó el teléfono y a los cinco minutos apareció su cuñado en la puerta.

- Cuñado, ¿qué pasa? -le saludó Emmet.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar esta noche fuera?

- Eso me suena a problemas de faldas, ¿me equivoco?

- ¿Quieres o no? -preguntó Edward.

- Está bien, le diré a Rose que vaya a cenar a tu casa, seguro que le gusta la idea. Pero me contarás por qué estás tan extraño hoy, ¿no?

Edward se fue por la tangente y evitó contestarle.

- Perfecto. Entonces cuando salgas del trabajo vete a llevar a Rose a casa. Y cuando yo llegue con Bella nos vamos.

Dicho esto, Edward se sentó en su escritorio y siguió trabajando, mientras Emmet rodaba los ojos y salía de allí para llamar a Rose y decírselo.

Aquella noche, mientras cenaban en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Emmet, Edward le contó todo lo sucedido, con él, con Isabella y con Tanya. Sabía que tal vez no hacía bien confesando sus debilidades y sus miedos, pero era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre podía contar con él para lo que quisiera. Aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta de Emmet: odiaba a Tanya y le agradó la idea de que estuvieran un tiempo separados; estaba empezando a sospechar algo porque hacía tiempo que no la veía por el despacho.

Por supuesto, y como se imaginaba él, Emmet había exagerado las cosas. _Se parece a Alice,_ pensó. Él creía que lo suyo con Tanya no tenía futuro y que cuando empiezan a tomarse un tiempo de distancia, la relación va a ir a peor. Aunque Edward le explicase que solo eran los nervios por estar comprometidos, su cuñado empezó a sacar conclusiones por su propia cuenta, diciéndole que lo que tenía que hacer era dejar a Tanya y fijarse en Bella, que era mucho mejor persona y con sentimientos más nobles.

- Emmet, entre Bella y yo no hay nada y no va a haberlo. Yo estoy enamorado de Tanya.

- Si, ya, al final has terminado diciéndolo tan tiempo que estás empezando a creértelo. Créeme, no te conviene.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú si me conviene o no? ¿Acaso la conoces como yo?

Emmet tragó sonoramente y cambió de conversación hablando de Rosalie. Le contó que estaban pensando en la idea de tener hijos. Edward se alegró mucho al pensar que pronto podría ser tío.

Al día siguiente reinó la más absoluta de las monotonías, al igual que sucedió el fin de semana siguiente…

…

Habían pasado ya dos semanas. Le hubiera gustado decir que su decisión de alejarse de Bella había sido la correcta y que estaba volviendo a ser el de antes, pero lo cierto es que no era verdad. Su relación con ella era cordial y distante. En ningún momento le preguntó por qué había cambiado tanto y si era por ella y lo que pasó aquella noche en el coche, a lo que supuso que seguramente se lo habría imaginado.

Quería pensar que un día tendría el valor suficiente para disculparse con ella por como la trató, pero seguramente eso conllevaría contarle toda la historia de sus padres y no quería que nadie lo supiera. Solo Emmet, que aunque su carácter era el opuesto a Edward, había encontrado en él a un gran amigo, capaz de ayudarle cuando más lo necesitaba y con el que se podía contar siempre.

En su casa apenas habían notado el distanciamiento entre Bella y él, o si lo habían hecho no se lo dijeron. Actuaban como siempre con ellos; aunque en estas dos semanas Edward pasaba menos tiempo por casa; se quedaba hasta largar horas de la noche en la oficina, haciendo trabajo atrasado o adelantando el que tenía. Por eso, ahora era Emmet el encargado de llevar todos los días a Bella a su casa. Cada vez que hablaba con Emmet de ella, su amigo siempre le decía que se está equivocando, pero Edward no le hacía caso.

Aquella mañana en el trabajo, mientras miraba una foto de Tanya y él, que tenía en su escritorio, se dio cuenta de la fecha y de que solo faltaba un mes para que se terminara su tiempo de distanciamiento. Desde aquel día que la acompañó al hospital a regalar unos juguetes, no había vuelto a hablar con ella. Él no la había llamado, ni ella tampoco. Lo único que sabía de Tanya era por parte de su tío, ya que el padre de ella trabajaba con Carlise en el hospital... y era que se había ido de viaje a Europa con una amiga. Se había tomado un par de años sabáticos y pensaba que su vida era más ajetreada que cuando estaba trabajando.

El sonido del teléfono le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Cullen -contestó escuetamente.

- Edward querido, soy Esme.

- Ah, hola tía, ¿qué pasa?

- Llamaba para decirte que Carlise y yo estamos pensando en hacer una fiesta el mes que viene con motivo de nuestro aniversario.

- Es cierto, ya cumplís 25 años de casados. ¿Y pasa algo?

- No, hemos llamado a un restaurante para hacer la reserva y necesitamos confirmar cuántas personas van a ir. Como últimamente te pasas el día en la oficina, espero que ese día puedas hacer una excepción.

- Claro que sí, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas pero haré un esfuerzo.

- Más te vale Edward Anthony -dijo bromeando.-ya he hablado con Bella y para ese día no tienes ninguna cita ni nada importante, así que no pienses en ninguna excusa para salvarte.

Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió pensando en las muchas excusas que a veces se inventaba para no acudir a una fiesta o reunión que organizaban sus tíos.

- Está bien, te prometo que esta vez no habrá ninguna excusa.

- ¿Con quién irás? -preguntó Esme expectante.

- Me imagino que con Tanya.

Al otro lado del teléfono se hizo un silencio

- Si, cierto, lo había olvidado. Bueno, que tengas un buen día.

Esme cortó el teléfono, a lo que Edward se puso a trabajar. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que en poco tiempo tendría una reunión con un importante empresario por lo que sacó los papeles de la demanda que éste había interpuesto contra su ex mujer y empezó a releerlos.

_- ¡Déjeme!_

En ese momento oyó como Bella gritaba y algo caía al suelo rompiéndose. Edward preocupado, salió corriendo de su despacho para ver qué era lo que había pasado.

* * *

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

¿Visteis ayer los Golden Globes? Verdad que estuvo increible nuestro Rob? Que guapísimo iba, y su nuevo look me encanta. Yo me quedé viendolos hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana que fue cuando entregó el premio a la mejor película extranjera; me encantó cuando dijo en la Red Carpet que le gustaría que ganara Biutiful. No pudo ser, pero bueno, mereció la pena dormir solo tres horas para verle! :)


	8. Recuperando algo perdido

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **_Recuperando algo perdido_

_Esa noche, cenando con Edward, todo había sido perfecto, ¿cómo pudo cambiar todo en solo un par de minutos?_ Bella seguía sin entenderlo mientras miraba a través de la ventana. A los pocos minutos se recostó en el asiento y lo siguiente que sintió fue que un par de brazos la cogían y la depositaron en una cama. Se hizo la dormida pues no se veía capaz de enfrentarse a la situación de verle ahí, por lo que intentó acompasar su respiración.

Notó como Edward se deshacía de sus zapatos y la arropaba cuidadosamente para procurar no despertarla. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía lo que hacer, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a hacer algo que la delatara y Edward pensaría que estaba fingiendo estar dormida para burlarse de él, pero no era así. Bella se acomodó mejor en la cama y esperaba a oír la puerta cerrarse, lo que la avisaría de que él ya se había ido.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Siguió esperando hasta que notó un dedo pasar por su mejilla izquierda. Sintió un escalofrió y se removió un poco cuando él retiró su dedo lentamente. A los pocos segundos oyó como Edward suspiraba a la vez que oía sus pasaos alejarse hacia la puerta. Cuando ésta se cerraba abrió sus ojos y se llevó la mano a su mejilla. Se sintió tan bien cuando le tocó que quería recordarlo siempre. Con este recuerdo tardó poco en dormirse profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con una sonrisa en su cara, pero ésta se disipó cuando bajó las escaleras y vio que Edward no estaba esperándola como lo hacía siempre. Recordó lo que pasó anoche en el coche y supo que seguía enfadado con ella por preguntarle acerca de sus padres. Salió a la puerta y le vio esperándola en su coche. Tras un escueto saludo se dirigieron a la oficina. Tras informar a Edward de lo que tenía que hacer hoy y quedar en que comerían en su despacho, ella se dirigió su escritorio y siguió trabajando. Tenía que hacer muchas llamadas, por lo que toda la mañana estaría ocupada en eso.

A las once, Ángela apareció.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué tal?

- Hola… un poco cansada de hacer tantas llamadas.

- Oh, entonces he hecho bien en venir. ¿Te apetece tomar un café? Necesito algo de cafeína -dijo Ángela mostrando cara de cansada.

- Está bien, voy a decírselo a Edward.

Cuando se lo informó, cogió su abrigo y se marchó con ella a una cafetería. Ángela le dijo que solía ir allí muchas veces, pues trabajaba el chico que le gustaba.

- ¿En serio? ¿Él sabe que te gusta? -preguntó Bella curiosa.

- Creo que sí, pero es demasiado tímido.

- Pues ya sabes, si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

- Ay Bella, me gusta tanto… en mi familia somos de tradiciones antiguas. Se supone que tiene que ser él el que me invite a salir, pero creo que haré una excepción.

Bella sonrió y se adentró con ella en la pequeña cafetería. Una vez dentro, Ángela le mostró quien era Ben, que así se llamaba ese chico, y le pareció muy mono, aunque cuando estaba Ángela cerca era incapaz de hablar coherentemente, y una vez que se sentaron a tomarse el café, no dejaba de mirarla cuando no atendía a la gente. Bella y Ángela estuvieron hablando tendidamente, principalmente del trabajo y de cómo le estaba yendo a Bella en sus primeras semanas…

Más tarde, cuando terminaba de cenar llamó a Emmet por petición de Edward e instantes después le vio aparecer.

- ¡Heidi! -La llamó Emmet y se acercó a abrazarla-

- Emmet… es Bella

- Lo sé, pero me recuerdas tanto a Heidi. Y dime ¿sabes para qué me ha llamado el gruñón de mi cuñado?

- No tengo ni idea -se encogió de hombros Bella.

Emmet la sonrió y entró al despacho de Edward. A los pocos minutos salió con la misma sonrisa y se dirigió a Bella diciendo:

- Cosas de hombres… por cierto, esta noche Rose irá a cenar con vosotros.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!... ¿Y tú? -preguntó confusa.

- A mí me espera una cita con un cuñado gruñón del que seguramente habrás oído hablar. Si te interesa te cambio el puesto.

- Mmm… -Bella se llevó un dedo a la barbilla fingiendo que se lo estaba pensando- suena tentador, pero creo que rechazo tu oferta.

Emmett hizo un puchero y cabizbajo se encaminó hacia el ascensor; mientras esperaba a que llegara a esa planta le dijo a Bella

- Bueno, tomate tu tiempo, todavía tienes hasta esta noche.

Entró en el ascensor y Bella negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía. Luego empezó a pensar y se dijo a si misma que esperaba que esa cena no fuera porque Edward quería evitarla, o tal vez las "cosas de hombres" tenían que ver con ella. _No, deja de pensar esas cosas_, se dijo Bella. Lo más probable es que quisiera cenar con su cuñado y amigo como lo hacía muchas veces. Trató de dejar de pensar en eso y siguió trabajando. Estaba tan absorta en lo que estaba haciendo que no se fijó cuando Edward salió de su despacho con la chaqueta y el maletín en el brazo.

- ¿Lista? -preguntó Edward.

Bella alzó la cabeza del ordenador y le miró sin pestañear. Tenía un aspecto cansado, y por un momento le pareció ver que sus ojos fijaban la vista en sus labios, pero desechó ese absurdo pensamiento y volvió su mirada al ordenador, pues no quería que Edward se diera cuenta que le estaba mirando más de la cuenta. Vio la hora en el ordenador dio cuenta de que era bastante más tarde de la hora a la que solían salir normalmente.

- Si, dame un par de minutos, estaba terminando de contestar un mail que me escribió mi madre -contestó feliz, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

Edward se percató de esa felicidad, suponiendo que el mail de su madre sería la causa por la que ella estaría así.

- ¿Pasa algo? -inquirió curioso.

- No… bueno si… es solo que… mi madre está embarazada -contestó Bella bajando la cabeza.

Cuando había leído el e-mail de su madre en el que le contaba la noticia, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Además, ¿por mail? ¿Se lo decía por mail? _Es… Renee_, suspiró para sí. Tuvo que frotarse repetidamente los ojos para comprobar que era cierto lo que había escrito su madre y no era fruto de su fértil imaginación. Aunque seguía pensando que era una broma; le costaba un poco imaginarse a su madre de casi cincuenta años embarazada de nuevo y a ella con un hermano. Siempre había querido tenerlo de pequeña, alguien con quien poder jugar y a quien echar la culpa si rompía algo…

- ¡Vaya! Enhorabuena.

- Gracias -musitó Bella.

- ¿Te lo ha contado en un e-mail? ¿No has hablado con ella por teléfono?

- No, se me olvidó en casa.

Edward alzó una ceja a la vez que pensaba que otra chica en su lugar hubiera cogido el teléfono de su escritorio y se habría pasado la tarde hablando de la noticia. Por su parte, Bella recogió todas sus cosas rápidamente y siguió a Edward hacia el aparcamiento. Cuando llegaron a su casa, en ese momento también lo hacían Emmet con Rosalie; Bella se apresuró a bajarse del coche para saludar a su amiga.

- ¡Bella! ¡Cuánto tiempo! -exclamo una alegre Rosalie.

- Hola amiga.

Bella se acercó a abrazarla y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Emmet se iba con Edward en el volvo de este. Ellas entraron a casa y nada más cruzar la puerta se encontró a Alice con cara de enfado golpeando el suelo con el pie-

- ¿Esta noche tenemos cena de chicas y a nadie se le ocurre avisarme?

- Vaya, gracias por lo que me toca, hija -dijo Carlisle asomándose detrás de ella.

Rosalie y Bella rieron.

- Yo no le veo la gracia -bufó Alice indignada.

- Venga Alice, no te enfades -dijo Bella.

- No me ha dado tiempo a organizar nada -musitó Alice cabizbaja y formando un tierno puchero.

- Anda… si quieres para compensarte, las tres pasaremos todo el sábado de compras -concluyó Rosalie.

Bella rodó los ojos pensando en el día que le esperaría. De pronto, todo se volvió difuso, y solo vio como un borrón se acercaba hacia donde estaban ella con Rose para abrazarlas e instantáneamente irse las tres al suelo por el ímpetu de Alice. Esme salió de la cocina al oír el escándalo y vio a Rose y Bella en el suelo y a Alice encima de ellas.

- Alice… compórtate -la reprendió su tía.

Ella como respuesta sacó su lengua infantilmente y ayudó a sus dos amigas a levantarse del suelo para dirigirse a la mesa. La cena fue muy amena, aunque estando Rosalie se echaban de menos las bromas de Emmet. La mañana siguiente estuvo marcada prácticamente por la misma rutina del día anterior, excepto que al final de su jornada, cuando entró para decir a Edward que ya era la hora, éste le dijo que se tendría que quedar hasta más tarde, por lo que Emmet la llevaría a casa. Una vez que llegó allí y vio a Alice, ésta se extrañó por no verla con su hermano y le dijo:

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto y con Emmet? ¿Dónde está mi hermanito favorito? -preguntó Alice.

- Sigue trabajando.

- ¿Trabajando?

- Si, dijo que tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes y que estaría unos días trabajando un poco más, así que a partir de ahora Emmet me traerá todos los días -le dijo Bella suspirando.

- Mi hermano es tonto. Ojala algún día recapacite y no sé de cuenta demasiado tarde.

- ¿De qué?

Alice miró fijamente a Bella y rodó los ojos

- He visto como le miras, y como él te mira cuando cree que nadie le ve.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? Sea lo que sea lo que piensas, te equivocas. -negó fervientemente Bella.

- Ya… seguiré fingiendo ser tonta y no darme cuenta de nada -dijo mientras subía para su habitación.

Bella se quedó mirando como su amiga se marchaba, mientras pensaba en lo que la había dicho. ¿Tan descuidada era para que se notara tanto como miraba a Edward? Sacudió la cabeza dispuesta a apartar esos pensamientos y subió a su habitación para cambiarse.

El resto de la semana y la siguiente transcurrieron prácticamente así: yendo con Edward al trabajo, hablando con él solo lo indispensable, y volviendo pronto con Emmet. Bella estaba preocupada, pues se llevaban tan bien, que no quería que por esa pregunta se echara a perder su amistad. Pero tampoco era capaz de decirle todo esto a Edward; por otro lado estaba Alice, que no desaprovechaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad para insinuar a Bella que se dejara de tonterías y le dijera que le gustaba su hermano; más ella siempre lo negaba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

En el trabajo las cosas marchaban bien, cada vez tenía menos trabajo acumulado. No se imaginaba como la antigua secretaria pudo dejar sin hacer todo eso, parecía como si se hubiera pasado los días sentada leyendo revistas en lugar de trabajar. Mientras estaba organizando algunos documentos, recibió una llamada telefónica de Esme.

- Cielo, ¿qué tal el día?

- Hola Esme, muy bien. Hoy tengo menos trabajo.

- Eso es bueno. Llamaba para preguntarte si Edward tiene algo importante para el 18 de noviembre.

- ¿Para el 18 de noviembre? Espera un momento… emm, no, esa fecha no tiene nada apuntado.

- Fantástico entonces. Oh, se me ha olvidado decírtelo, ese día cumplimos Carlisle y yo 25 años de casado y vamos a organizar una pequeña fiesta.

- ¿En serio? ¡Me alegro mucho!

- Gracias querida, te he llamado a ti antes porque cada vez que oye la palabra fiesta o celebración, mi hijo misteriosamente tiene citas imprescindibles, así que ahora que sé que no la tiene, está vez no podrá engañarme.

Bella sonrió al escuchar a Esme decir eso. Ella también lo hacía a veces; cuando sus amigos querían ir a una discoteca, se inventaba cualquier excusa para no presentarse, pues le agobiaba ver tanta gente junta, las luces, la música alta…

- Por cierto, también voy a confirmar tu presencia, porque me imagino que vendrás -continuo diciendo Esme.

- Eh, no sé…

- Vaya, tenemos a otra que no le gustan las fiestas. Fingiré como que no te he oído y confirmaré tu presencia. Ah, si no quieres ver realmente enfadada a Alice, no digas que no te gustan -dijo Esme soltando una sonrisita. -¿está Edward con alguien en la oficina?

- No, tiene una reunión para dentro de media hora, pero ahora está solo. Te lo paso.

Bella comunicó a Edward con su madre y siguió mirando unos documentos, cuando se la cayeron al suelo. Al agacharse para cogerlos, vio como una sombra se acercaba a ella.

- Vaya, veo que Cullen tiene nueva secretaria

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Creo que puedes ayudarme en muchas cosas -dijo con una sonrisa socarrona acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Tengo unas cuantas ideas en mente -se acercó a ella y le acarició el brazo.

- ¡Déjeme! -gritó Bella asustada echándose hacia atrás y rompiendo un jarrón de cristal.

En ese momento vio como Edward salió agitado de su despacho.

- ¿Qué está pasando? -se quedó mirándoles y le apartó la mano. -Aro, ¿quieres explicarme por qué tenías cogido del brazo a mi secretaria?

- Tranquilo Cullen, no seas aguafiestas, nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Aro se separó de ella y Bella fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Edward, agarrándole de la camisa y abrazándose a él sollozando.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Edward cambiando el tono de voz.

Bella solo asintió mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de Edward para no tener que ver a Aro.

- Por favor Cullen, búscate a otra secretaria, parece una niña asustada.

- No te voy a tolerar que la trates así, así que por favor, sal ahora mismo de aquí.

- ¿Qué salga? Tenemos una entrevista.

- Queda cancelada -dijo Edward apretando la mandíbula- y búscate a otro abogado.

- Pff… ten cuidado como proteges a tus empleadas, pueden pensar cualquier cosa.

- No me importa lo que pienses, ahora márchate.

Aro se fue sonriendo, mientras Edward suspiraba enfadado. Bajó su cabeza para mirar a Bella que seguía fuertemente abrazada a él. Le acarició el pelo tratando de calmarla.

- Está bien, ya se ha ido, tranquila. ¿Te ha hecho algo? -preguntó.

Bella negó con la cabeza y se separó de su pecho para mirarle a la cara sollozando. Él le limpió con los pulgares las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas.

- Nnno.

- Ven, vamos afuera, necesitas que te dé el aire.

Ambos salieron a la calle; Bella iba agarrada de Edward sin mirar al frente, y al ir a cruzar la calle se tropezó, pero Edward estuvo atento y pudo agarrarla.

- Ten cuidado, si sigues agarrándome así, nos iremos los dos al suelo -le dijo Edward sonriendo. -¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

- Yo… no sé.

- ¿No hay ningún sitio por aquí cerca que te apetezca ver?

- Bueno… si, pero está un poco lejos -musitó Bella.

- ¿Tan lejos para llevar el coche o suficiente para ir andando?

- Es que… es lo que quería enseñarte hace un par de semanas, cuando fuimos a cenar a ese restaurante.

- Oh, era un lugar.

- Si -asintió Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Está bien, vamos a por el coche.

Bella abrió exageradamente los ojos y le dijo:

- No, Edward, se tarda mucho, tenemos que trabajar.

- Bien, tu jefe te acaba de dar la tarde libre. Nos vamos a comer y luego a ese sitio, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió y se encaminaron hacia el aparcamiento. Decidieron ir a comer a algún restaurante que estuviera cerca de ese sitio. Como Bella lo conocía, sabía que había alguno a pocos minutos de allí. La comida fue rápida y en silencio; ambos se miraban sin saber bien qué decirse el uno al otro, después de una pequeña conversación. Una vez terminaron de comer, ella le indicó la dirección; era una carretera un poco antigua y tardaron más de la cuenta en llegar, ya que Edward nunca había ido hasta allí. Cuando faltaban unos minutos, Bella le hizo ponerse una venda en los ojos para que no pudiera ver, y siguió conduciendo ella.

- Cuidado, casi me caigo -se quejó bromeando Edward. -Es un suicidio ser guiado por ti.

Bella le golpeó débilmente el hombro y le desató la venda.

- ¡Vaya! -exclamó Edward al poder ver el sitio donde Bella le había llevado.


	9. Disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas

**Aba Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **_Disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas_

Cuando Edward salió de su despacho y vio como Aro tenía agarra del brazo a Bella y estaba apunto de besarla le hirvió la sangre y lo primero que pensó fue en partirle la cara. Pero debía controlarse, pues estaba en su trabajo y con Bella presente, no quería que pensara que ante cualquier cosa, él lo solucionaba a golpes, por lo que simplemente decidió cancelar la reunión, echarle y comunicarle que se buscara otro abogado.

Se sentía tan bien al tener a Bella entre sus brazos, que no pudo evitar acariciarla el pelo para intentar consolarla, pues la pobre se había puesto muy nerviosa. No paraba de sollozar y agarrarse a las solapas de su chaqueta como si temiera caerse al suelo. Decidió que lo mejor sería que se aireara un poco para olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado y se destensara un poco. Como no sabía dónde quería ir, se lo preguntó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en algo pero no se animaba a decírselo, por lo que siguió insistiendo.

Ella le dijo que quería ir al lugar que le dijo quería enseñarle cuando estuvieron cenando los dos al lado del puerto, pero que estaba un poco lejos. Desde ese día siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Bella quería que viera, así que cuando ella le dijo eso, no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió que irían hasta allí, aunque tardaran todo el día. Como aquel misterioso lugar se encontraba lejos, comieron en un restaurante a los alrededores.

- No sabía que habías ido tu sola hasta aquí.

- No, Alice me lo enseñó a los pocos días de llegar a San Francisco. Dice que va muy poca gente y que seguro que me gustaría.

- Me imagino que no se equivocó -supuso Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó?

- ¡Tramposo! -le tiró una trozo de pan a la cabeza y luego arrepentida se volvió para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta. Afortunadamente todos estaban conversando entretenidos o comiendo. -en su día te dije que era una sorpresa, y aunque tal vez hoy no entrara en mis planes enseñártelo, ni pienses que te voy a decir algo antes de que lleguemos.

- ¿Ni una pequeña pista? -preguntó Edward.

- No, nada de nada -Bella se puso más seria y se mordió el labio.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Cómo?

- Sé que cuando te muerdes el labio es porque algo te avergüenza o estás pensando profundamente -no obtuvo respuesta. -puedes decírmelo, no te voy a morder.

Bella sonrió y retorciéndose las manos le dijo:

- Yo… quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó el otro día en el coche. No debí hacerte esa pregunta.

- Ah, es eso -dijo Edward.

- Solo quiero que sepas que no te lo pregunté por curiosidad morbosa como dijiste -bajó la cabeza.

Edward estiró la mano y le alzó la barbilla para que pudieran verse a los ojos.

- Bella, el que debe disculparse soy yo; no tenía ningún derecho a tratarte como lo hice, tu solo querías conocerlos mejor y yo te trate como la peor persona sobre la tierra.

- No…

- Si, es solo que creo que no estoy preparado para hablar de ellos, ¿entiendes?

Bella asintió; en ese momento llegó el camarero y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Para Edward habían dos tipos de silencio: aquel que resultaba incómodo y era, bien porque no tenía nada que hablar con esa persona, bien porque no se llevaban bien; y luego estaba el silencio que mantenía con Bella. Era del todo menos incómodo, casi necesario, pensaba él, pues parecía que si una persona no estaba hablando podía dar a entender que estaba aburrida o no tenía tema de conversación, pero con no se sentía de esa manera. Su cara reflejaba tantas cosas, que muchas veces bastaba solo mirarla para saber qué pensaba.

Habiendo terminado de comer, subieron de nuevo al coche, Edward vio como Bella cogía de su bolso un pañuelo que a veces se ponía en el cuello y lo estiraba mirándole a los ojos. Se rio interiormente, pues parecía una asesina planeando la forma de matarle con ese objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

- ¿Y eso?

- Ya lo verás cuando llegue el momento -le informó Bella misteriosamente.

Ese momento llegó a la media hora de decirlo; Bella le obligó a bajar del coche, le hizo sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y le colocó el pañuelo en los ojos, asegurándose de que no veía ni un ápice de luz a través de éste. Ella se puso en el asiento del conductor, y condujo unos minutos hasta que detuvo el coche.

- ¿Ya hemos llevado? -preguntó Edward.

- sí, no seas impaciente -Bella, le ayudó a bajarse del coche.

- Bella, con tu falta de equilibro, no creo que sea lo mejor que me tapes los ojos.

- Hombres… -suspiró Bella.

Edward se carcajeó de ella, y siguió caminando lentamente agarrado a su brazo. Estaban subiendo pequeñas cuestas, y Bella se detuvo completamente.

- Ya hemos llegado. ¿Has visto? Has sobrevivido.

El suspiró relajado y Bella por su parte rodó los ojos. Tras un par de comentarios más acerca de su falta de equilibro, Bella le desató el pañuelo.

- ¡Vaya!

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si, es muy bonito -dijo Edward.

Un gran bosque se mostraba ante sus ojos, formado por una larga hilera de varias especies de árboles. Avanzaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a un hermoso lugar que fascinó a Edward. Era una pequeña pradera constituida por toda clase de flores silvestres, que servían de entretenimiento para las mariposas que se posaban en ellas descendiendo su vuelo; grandes y pequeños arboles rodeaban la pradera, desde la que se podía oír el cantar de los pájaros.

- Es hermoso, gracias por traerme aquí -dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se sonrojó y siguió caminando con él hasta el centro de la pradera. Edward se sentó y agarró del brazo a Bella para que se sentara también.

- Es perfecto, ¿a que sí?

- Si -asintió Edward.

- Vivimos tan cerca de sitios como estos, pero a la vez estamos tan lejos…

- Hasta ahora -concluyó Edward.

- Si, hasta ahora -reafirmó ella. -otro día si te parece venimos más pronto, te va a encantar ver todos los animalillos revoloteando por aquí.

- Me gustaría la idea. De todas formas, ahora tenemos otra vista igual de fascinante.

Edward se tumbó sobre el suelo y Bella hizo lo mismo. Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el cielo para vislumbrar las miles de estrellas que lo poblaban. No sabía si Bella estaba disfrutando esa noche, se imaginaba que sí; pero a él le pareció un detalle realmente bonito por su parte que quisiera compartir este lugar con él. Estaba maravillado con toda la naturaleza que les rodeaba; siempre le había fascinado el campo, pero debido a su trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo libre. O tal vez era que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que podía pasar una noche en un sitio como ese. A quién quería engañar. Seguro que era eso.

Mientras miraban y reconocían algunas estrellas, Edward por su parte veía como Bella sonreía sin parar. Se sentía orgulloso de ser el causante de esas sonrisas. Hubo un momento en que ambos vieron una estrella fugaz; Edward se fijó como Bella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, y lentamente se acercó a ella. Cuando apenas estaba a un par de centímetros, Bella abrió los ojos y un enorme brillo podía verse en ellos; se mordió el labio inferior sin apartar su mirada de Edward; este por su parte acercó su mano y con delicadeza le separó el labio de los dientes y le acarició la mejilla, viendo como Bella entreabría los labios y cerraba los ojos. Lentamente bajó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, en un suave movimiento. Ella le respondió haciendo lo mismo; cuando repitieron el movimiento varias veces, él se retiró sentándose y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Edward… -dijo Bella entrecortadamente y llevándose una mano a los labios, sonrojándose profundamente.

- Bella, yo… lo… siento, de verdad. No sé qué ha pasado. Perdóname, por favor. -Edward se puso en pie rápidamente.

Bella bajó la cabeza y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que hacían un intento por salir. Se levantó despacio y tambaleándose, logró agarrarse a Edward para no caerse.

- Perdóname -insistió Edward mirándola a los ojos.

- E… está bien, no pasa nada.

Bella caminó rápido sin detenerse en si Edward le seguía, y este al poco tiempo estuvo a su lado. La vio a punto de llorar, pensó que no le había gustado que la besara y no quería que por seguir a sus impulsos arruinará su amistad, ahora que habían vuelto a llevarse mejor. Pensó en una y mil maneras de disculparse mejor, pero no se le ocurría una. A él si le había gustado, había disfrutado mucho con el beso. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando probar sus labios y definitivamente, era mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Se acercó a ella y se puso delante, impidiéndola que continuara.

- Bella, quisiera que me perdonaras por esto. No quiero que nuestra amistad se estropee por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- Todo está bien Edward, no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo… amigos - dijo Bella suspirando la última palabra.

Dicho esto, ambos siguieron andando y entraron en el coche. Edward notaba a Bella un poco extraña y más callada de lo habitual, por lo que decidió entablar conversación con ella para evitar que se encerrase en sí misma pensando cualquier cosa.

- Últimamente no he tenido oportunidad de preguntarte cómo llevas tus primeras semanas en el trabajo.

- Bien, bien, me gusta lo que hago. Mis compañeros de trabajo son muy amables, me tratan muy bien.

- Me alegra que te guste. Por cierto, ten -le tendió su móvil.

- ¿Para qué…?

-Es para que llames a tu madre y la felicites, seguro que se alegra -Bella fue a replicarle, pero Edward se lo imaginaba y siguió hablando -y no acepto un no domo respuesta.

- Esta bien -dijo Bella a regañadientes -gracias.

Cogió el teléfono y estuvo hablando durante unos minutos con su madre. Cuando terminó, le colgó y se lo devolvió a Edward.

- Gracias por llevarme a ese sitio, necesitaba respirar aire puro -dijo Edward.

- No hay de qué. Yo también lo necesitaba; no pensaba que se nos había hecho tan tarde.

- Ha merecido la pena -afirmó satisfecho -igual que lo ha merecido esperar estas dos semanas.

Los dos siguieron conversando amenamente hasta que llegaron a casa. Como era demasiado tarde, ya habían cenado todos. Entre eso y que no tenían mucha hambre, Bella preparó dos vasos de leche que inmediatamente se bebieron para luego irse a acostar.

…

Desde aquel día en el prado, había pasado ya un mes. Durante estos últimos treinta días, Edward mantuvo con Bella una relación amistosa, tal como él la había pedido a ella. Si bien es cierto, que sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes. Aunque pidió perdón a Bella por el beso, llegó a la conclusión de que no se arrepentía en absoluto, y eso era lo que estaba mal. Él estaba feliz y comprometido con Tanya; no debería desear besar a otras mujeres, mejor dicho, a Bella.

Por otra parte, ya habían vencido los dos meses de distanciamiento que había acordado con su prometida, y pronto volvería a verla. Imaginaba que seguiría de viaje por Europa y no tardaría en regresar. Se molestó un poco porque en estos dos meses no había dado señales de vida, aunque tenía que reconocer que él tampoco lo había hecho.

- ¿Edward? ¿Hermanito? -Edward estaba tumbado en el sofá y oía un murmullo a su alrededor. -¡Buh!

Edward se asustó y se levantó rápidamente

- ¡Alice! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Ja ja, no te enfades Eddie. Te quedaste dormido; son más de las cinco.

- ¿Las cinco? -Edward miró su reloj y comprobó que era verdad y no una de las bromas de su hermana. La miró fijamente y la dijo -Por cierto, ¿Qué haces tú a estas horas con la ropa de ayer?

- Ehm, vengo de dar una vuelta -Alice se sonrojó

- ¿Con quién?

- Con un amigo -musitó ella.

- ¿Un amigo? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Le conozco?

- Edward basta -dijo ella avergonzada. -No tienes por qué preocuparte. ¡Que tengas buenas noches! -se fue corriendo hacia su habitación para que su hermano parase el interrogatorio.

Él alzó las cejas pensando en que si la próxima vez que le preguntase a Alice, no le decía quién era ese chico, le pondría un guardaespaldas por si el tipo no era de fiar, o la confinaba a estar permanentemente en casa.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con dolor de hombros, propio de haber dormido parte de la noche en el sofá, y bajó corriendo al salón, donde ya estaba esperándole Bella.

- Buenos días, dormilón -dijo ella alegremente.

- Hola… ya te contó Alice, ¿no?

Ella asintió alegremente y se fueron para el trabajo. La mañana transcurrió sin problemas. Edward tuvo un par de reuniones y estuvo preparando una demanda de divorcio. Cuando estaba recogiendo su chaqueta para irse a comer, oyó alboroto afuera, por lo que cuando se puso la chaqueta, salió para ver qué pasaba.

- Eddie, amor -Tanya corrió a abrazarle.

- Edward, lo siento, no quería dejarla entrar porque no tenía cita.

Tanya giró lentamente hasta encontrarse sus ojos con los de Bella y la dijo.

- Recuérdalo para la próxima vez, querida. La prometida de Edward Cullen no necesita ninguna cita para entrar a verle.

- ¿Prometida? -preguntó Bella pasando la mirada de Tanya a Edward.


	10. Viendo la realidad

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **_Viendo la realidad_

Bella estaba muy impaciente durante el trayecto del trabajo al prado que quería enseñar a Edward. Esperaba ansiosamente que le gustara ese pequeño y mágico sitio. Y afortunadamente así fue. Le veía disfrutando del aire libre como hacía muchos días no lo hacía. A partir de ahora, ese prado sería su lugar favorito de la ciudad. Aunque no había visto muchas cosas, pero sabía que ese sitio era especial.

Estaba pasando una noche realmente agradable cuando se tumbó con Edward para ver las estrellas. Recordó cuando era pequeña y muchas noches salía a hurtadillas de su habitación para ir al jardín, tumbarse sobre el césped y pasarse horas mirando las estrellas. Casi siempre la descubría su madre dormida; ella prometía que esa sería la última vez que lo hiciera, pero nunca era la última. Con este pensamiento cerró los ojos sonriendo e inspiró fuertemente.

Su nariz notó un olor distinto y abrió los ojos; se quedó sin habla y a duras penas era capaz de respirar, pues tenía a Edward pegado a su cara. Él lentamente deslizó la mano sobre su mejilla y Bella, más sonrojada que nunca y aturdida por la situación, solo pudo cerrar los ojos nuevamente y abrir ligeramente los labios. Pasados unos segundos, sintió como los labios de Edward se posaron delicadamente sobre los suyos. Era una sensación indescriptible, ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiera imaginado que Edward la besaría; ese beso hizo que una descarga eléctrica la recorriera todo el cuerpo y miles de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago. Bella se lo respondió, y tras unos segundos abrió los ojos al sentir que Edward se había separado.

La burbuja que tenía a su alrededor explotó cuando él la pedía perdón repetidas veces diciendo que no lo tenía que haber hecho. Bella se sintió morir y por más que quiso no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, finalmente lo hicieron. Edward, ajeno a esos sentimientos, le propuso seguir manteniendo la misma amistad que tenía al principio; él, aunque sabía que nada sería igual, aceptó.

La mejoró el ánimo cuando, una vez dentro del coche, habló con su madre.

- ¡Bella! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llamar?

- Mamá, llamé hace una semana, pero me salía que tu móvil estaba apagado.

- Oh, cierto, este trasto… Se había acabado la batería y no encontraba un cargador que cupiera en el agujerito para cargarlo. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué tal?

- Muy bien, estoy muy bien aquí… Ahora es cuando me dices que es una broma lo del embarazo, ¿verdad?

- ¡Ay! ¿No es fantástico? ¡Vas a tener un hermanito!

- Entonces es verdad… pues felicidades mamá.

- Gracias cariño -le respondió Renee. -Desde ya, te nombro madrina y no acepto un no, así que espero tenerte aquí en un par de meses.

- ¿Madrina? Vaya, gracias, pero no sé si…

- Nada, nada… no me hagas tener que ir hasta allí para traerte de una oreja.

- Está bien, mamá. Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Cuídate y manda saludos a Phil de mi parte.

- ¡Claro que sí! Mándalos tú también a los Cullen. ¡Un beso!

- Adiós -Bella colgó el teléfono y se lo dio a Edward.

Bella pasó esa noche llorando sin apenas poder dormir. No sabía por qué la afectaba tanto, pero así era. Pero si él se había arrepentido, ella no podía hacer nada, por lo que decidió que lo mejor para los dos era seguir siendo amigos. Esas dos últimas semanas que apenas habían hablado, se había sentido muy mal, por lo que no quería perder su amistad.

Y así fue. Durante el mes siguiente estaban manteniendo una relación de verdadera amistad. Quería olvidar aquel beso, pues lo único que conseguiría recordándolo sería hacerse más daño. Pero no podía. Alice sabía que algo la pasaba, pero como la dijo aquel día se hacía la tonta y fingía no darse cuenta de nada. Y en casa o cuando salían juntos, nadie tocaba el tema "Edward".

Su preocupación también era Esme; pensaba que estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que algo la pasaba. Parecía siempre tan intuitiva. La miraba con una extrema dulzura, y aunque no decía nada, era cierto que no lo necesitaba. En estos dos meses se había convertido para ella en su segunda madre y Carlisle en su segundo padre. Se sentía muy a gusto viviendo allí con ellos, más sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que buscarse una casa. Cada vez que tocaba ese tema, ellos siempre cambiaban de conversación, y, bromeando, la dejaban claro que no iban a permitir bajo ningún concepto que se fuera de su casa.

Aquella mañana llegaron un poco tarde al trabajo, porque Edward se quedó dormido. Estaba pensando en el vestido que se había comprado para la fiesta de aniversario de Carlisle y Esme el sábado; Alice y Rose la habían hecho recorrer durante más de cuatro horas demasiadas tiendas; ella estaba agotada y a última hora decía que le gustaban todos para comprare alguno cuanto antes y marcharse a dormir. Pero ellas no la hacían caso; al final las dos quedaron encantadas con un vestido de strapless en color azul y sin tirantes, del cual Bella también se enamoró y se lo regalaron.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando vio que una mujer se acercaba a la puerta de Edward e iba a entrar.

-Perdone, no puede entrar.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- ¿Y eso quién lo dice? ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy su secretaria. Necesita cita para poder hablar con él.

- Yo no necesito cita de ningún tipo, insolente. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

- No me importa, tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie sin cita a no ser que Edward me diga lo contrario.

- No me lo puedo creer. Falto dos meses y me encuentro que mi amiga Jessica no está y en su lugar estas tú -dijo esta última palabra de modo despectivo.

- Le recomiendo que si quiere hablar con Edward, concierte una cita.

- Ya he oído bastantes tonterías por hoy -se encaminó hacia el despacho a la vez que Bella se levantaba de su asiento para detenerla.

En ese instante Edward salió por la puerta y ella corrió a abrazarle; él se quedó congelado en el sitio. Pero la que realmente se quedó congelada fue Bella cuando ella le dijo que era su prometida. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Interrogante, miró a los dos, y a Edward le preguntó alzando una ceja. Él se aclaró la garganta, y finalmente dijo:

- Bella, quiero presentarte a Tanya, mi prometida. Tanya, ella es Bella, mi secretaria y amiga de Alice.

- Encantada -musitó Bella con desgana.

Tanya ignoró su saludo y se dirigió a Edward.

- Ah, así que esta es la que está viviendo en tu casa.

- Si, ella es.

En ese momento apareció Emmet al lado de Bella y se quedó mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos; dirigiéndose a Bella la dijo:

- Dios mío Bella, pellízcame, creo que estoy en un mal sueño.

Ella, por la rabia del momento, le pellizco en el brazo más de lo debido, y él saltó del dolor.

- Auch, no, me temo que no es un mal sueño -dijo pasándose la mano por el brazo.

Edward rodó los ojos por su comentario y Tanya le dijo:

- Hola querido, yo también me alegro de verte -dijo Tanya acercándose a Emmet para besarlo.

- Si, salúdame lo que quieres, pero cuanto más lejos mejor, por favor.

Ella bufó indignada y volvió con Edward cogiéndole de la cintura y pegándose a él.

- Bella, ¿por qué no te vas con Emmet a comer? Yo comeré luego más tarde.

Ella asintió levemente. No quería hablar pues tenía una opresión en el pecho, y sabía que si decía algo, se pondría a llorar inevitablemente. Con un gesto, se disculpó para ausentarse durante unos minutos y se dirigió al baño. Allí, sola, dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y lloró. No entendía por qué Edward se lo había ocultado. Luego pensó que ella no era nada para él, así que no tenía la obligación de decirla que estaba prometido. Pero… ¿y Alice o Esme? En su casa nunca había oído hablar de ella. Bueno, a excepción de un día que Alice dijo a Edward que Tanya solo quería impresionarle, y lo que menos podía imaginarse era que hablaban de su prometida.

¿Y Esme o Carlisle? Por lo poco que los conocía y lo que había visto de Tanya, dudaba que a ellos les cayera bien. Parecía una mujer frívola, demasiado preocupada por su apariencia y sin apenas sentimientos. Tal vez por eso no hablaban de ella en su casa. Bella sacudió la cabeza, se lavó la cara y fue corriendo hacia su escritorio. Allí seguía Emmet, recostado sobre éste.

- Ya era hora Bellita, creía que tendría que entrar a buscarte -dijo sonriendo.

Ella rodó los ojos y se fijó que Edward había bajado la persiana de su despacho. No quería imaginarse para qué lo habría hecho; se encaminó al ascensor, y una vez allí preguntó a Emmet:

- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal ella?

- Ah, lo has notado -sonrió él -simplemente no es la mujer adecuada para él. Cuando está con ella, es distinto.

- ¿Distinto?

- Si, distinto a cuando está contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? -preguntó Bella extrañada.

- Ajá, ella no es su tipo de mujer.

- ¿Y... y quién es su tipo de mujer entonces? -preguntó Bella entrecortadamente.

- ¿De verdad necesitas qué te lo diga? -alzó una ceja Emmet.

En ese momento llegaron a la planta del aparcamiento y sonó el teléfono de él. Estuvo hablando un rato con Rose y cuando colgó, los dos se montaron en el coche para ir a comer.

- ¿Dónde me llevas a comer?

- A un sitio que te va a encantar tanto como a mi Rose. Cada vez que venimos, luego por la noche me lo agradece de una forma muy…

Bella, sonrojada furiosamente, se tapó los oídos para evitar terminar de escuchar la frase e hizo lo mismo con los ojos.

- Por Dios Emmet, para, no quiero saber ese tipo de detalles. Mejor, llévame a otro, no quiero estar comiendo y a la vez pensando en esas cosas.

Emmet se carcajeó y asintió.

- Está bien, tú te lo pierdes.

- Podré superarlo, créeme.

Él siguió conduciendo y llegaron a una calle que se la hizo muy conocida a Bella.

- Emmet, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Este es el camino a tu casa.

- Aja… allí vamos.

- ¿Allí? ¿Necesitas coger algo? -preguntó Bella.

- No, vamos a comer. Edward va a tener para rato con Tanya, así que no creo que se dé cuenta si llegamos más tarde -sonrió felizmente.

Ese comentario no le hizo gracia a Bella, pero trató de quitárselo de la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué hay de la comida? ¿Sabes cocinar? -no obtuvo respuesta -¿Quieres que cocine para ti? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Emmet comenzó a reírse y la dijo:

- No, hablé con Rose cuando estabas en el baño y la dije que iríamos a comer; luego en el aparcamiento la dije que te entretendría un rato -dijo satisfactorio.

- ¿Y por qué me dijiste que me llevabas a un restaurante? ¿Y que tú y…Rose…eso? -preguntó extrañada.

- Ay, porque me encanta verte sonrojar Bellita -suspiró Emmet.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y susurró lo bastante alto como para que él pudiera oírla:

- Te odio.

- No es cierto, me amas -le rebatió él -nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y negó sonriendo. La comida con Rose tardó más de lo que había esperado, pero le agradeció silenciosamente a Emmet que la llevará con su amiga para distraerse un rato. Emmet contó a Rose que Tanya había regresado y ella negó silenciosamente con la cabeza y con un semblante serio.

- Tenía la esperanza que se hubiera perdido en Europa y no supiera el camino de vuelta o se la hubiera olvidado venir -dijo ella.

Emmet la secundó y Bella solo pudo observar en silencio. Ella y Emmet llegaron una hora tarde a la oficina; se separaron yendo cada uno a sus puestos de trabajo y cuando Bella llegó al suyo vio que la persiana de Edward estaba subida. Se sentó a continuar trabajando y a los pocos minutos, vio cómo se abría su puerta y él salía de ella.

- Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento? Necesito que hablemos.

- Es que estoy un poco ocupada -se excusó ella, pues no quería enfrentarse a lo que podría decirle; tampoco es que le apeteciera escuchar cuanto la quería.

- Por favor… seguro que lo que tienes que hacer puede esperar.

- Está bien -asintió derrotada dirigiéndose a su despacho.

Entró seguida de Edward, y él le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla que había enfrente de la suya. Se miraron por unos segundos y al ver que él seguía sin hablar, lo hizo ella:

- Y bien… ¿para qué querías hablar conmigo?

- Yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que viste antes y por todo.

- ¿Por todo?

- Si, ya sabes, por no haberte dicho que Tanya era mi prometida y evitar que te enteraras de esa manera.

- ¿De qué manera?

Edward al advertir que Bella parecía no darle importancia, dijo:

- Bella, por favor, no lo pongas más difícil. Quería decírtelo pero no veía el momento.

- ¿Y por qué tendría yo que saberlo? -preguntó ella manteniendo la calma.

- Eres mi amiga, ¿no?

- No lo creo, para ser amigos se necesita tener confianza el uno con el otro, y creo que es algo que tú no tienes conmigo.

- Lo siento, sé que debí decírtelo…

- No pasa nada, solo soy tu secretaria. No es tu obligación.

- Mierda Bella, ¿quieres dejar de actuar así? -dijo él levantado un poco la voz.

- ¿Actuar cómo? ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar? Solo soy tu secretaria -levantó ella también la voz.

- Si solo eres mi secretaria como dices, ¿por qué te lo tomas así?

- ¿Por qué me besaste? -preguntó ella sin pensar.

Él se quedó estático en su sitio sin saber qué responder.

- ¿Te gusta jugar con la gente y reírte de ella?

- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿A qué viene todo esto? -preguntó Edward.

- Olvídalo, veo que ni siquiera sabes por qué haces las cosas.

Bella se levantó para marcharse y Edward al darse cuenta también se levantó de su sitio y la tomó cuidadosamente del brazo para evitar que saliera.

- ¿Puedes soltarme? por favor.

- Bella, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa y lo hablemos tranquilamente.

- No -negó ella -ya le avisé a Emmet y a partir de ahora él me llevara.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- No quiero robarte más tiempo del necesario, seguro que prefieres pasarlo con tu prometida; ahora, si me disculpas…

Eso fue lo último que dijo, se soltó del agarre de Edward y salió del despacho dirigiéndose al de Emmet. Sabía que aún no había terminado su horario de trabajo, pero había sido un día muy intenso y necesitaba descansar, por lo que le pidió a Emmet el favor de que la llevara a su casa, y éste aprovechando de que había terminado todo su trabajo, decidió llevarla e irse a la suya.

- Emmet, ¿crees que podrías llevarme a casa todos los días a partir de ahora? Digo, si no es ninguna molestia.

- Claro Bellita, no te preocupes. ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora Edward?

- Nada, creo que es mejor así -dijo Bella escuetamente.

Emmet solo pudo suspirar y negar con la cabeza. Bella cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre su asiento. Lo que menos la apetecía era tener que ir y venir con Edward todos los días en coche.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Actualizo un poco antes porque a partir de mañana voy a estar unos días sin internet, mínimo una semana (:


	11. Enfrentandome a la realidad

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 10: **_Enfrentándome a la realidad_

Edward no supo reaccionar cuando vio a Tanya; hacía dos meses que no la veía pero ella seguía como siempre: tan esbelta, tan segura de sí misma y tan hermosa. Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a verla pero no pudo imaginarse que aparecería allí sin avisar. Quería habérselo dicho antes a Bella, pero ya no había solución; viendo lo incómoda que estaba por la escena que estaba montando Tanya decidió que lo mejor era que se marchara a comer, mientras él hablaba con su prometida. Mientras estaba en el baño, Emmet dijo:

- Tanya, ¿qué tal te fue en Europa? ¿Tan poco te gustó para que hayas venido tan pronto? Pensaba que te quedarías por un par de años… bueno, quien dice un par de años, dice cuarenta.

- Emmet, tu siempre tan bromista -sonrió frívolamente ella -desgraciadamente para ti, vas a tener que verme muy a menudo -se abrazó y besó a Edward.

- Bueno, bueno, para escenas desagradables ya he tenido bastante con la factura del teléfono de mi Rose.

- Emmet… -advirtió Edward.

- Eddie, ¿quién es esa que tienes como secretaria?

- Esa que tu prometido tiene como secretaria se llama Bella y es una mujer como pocas conozco, así que te sugiero que no la ofendas.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo se va a quedar la amiguita de Alice? -dijo Tanya a Edward batiendo sus pestañas.

- Por el que sea necesario -dijo él -no me gusta como la has tratado y espero que no vuelva a suceder.

- ¡Pero Eddie! ¡No me dejaba entrar a verte! ¿Quién se ha creído que es?

- Entremos mejor al despacho.

Ante la mirada socarrona de Emmet, la cogió de la cintura y se encaminaron hacia allí. Edward bajó la persiana para que no pudieran verles desde afuera y se sentó en un sofá. Indicó a Tanya que hiciera lo mismo y siguieron conversando.

- ¿Qué fue eso? Llevas dos meses sin verme y lo primero que haces es montar ese espectáculo, ¿qué pasa contigo?

- Eddie amor, no me hables así -hizo un puchero -¿viste como la trataste? Me has ofendido delante de Emmet; sabes lo que él me odia y le has dado más motivos para hacerlo.

- Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubieras tratado así a Bella.

- ¿Pero qué pasa con ella? ¿Por qué la defiende tanto Emmet y tú? ¿Qué tiene?

- No tiene nada, simplemente es una buena persona que no tiene por qué soportar que la traten como tú lo has hecho.

- Si me hubiera dejado entrar…

- Ella tiene órdenes para no dejar pasar a nadie que no tenga cita, excepto Emmet y pocas personas más -la interrumpió Edward.

- ¿Y por qué yo no figuro entre esa "lista"?

- Ya vale Tanya, deja de quejarte por favor; a partir de ahora también te incluiré a ti, ¿estás contenta?

Ella sonrió satisfecha y se le tiró encima abrazándole y tumbándole en el sofá. Le besó apasionadamente mientras desabrochaba su camisa y le acariciaba el pecho. Él respondió el beso, pero cuando vio que ella quería profundizar y estaba rozando la cintura de su pantalón, la cogió de las manos deteniéndola.

- ¿Qué pasa Eddie? ¿No quieres…?

- Aquí no, ya tendremos tiempo luego. Ven.

La acomodó sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciarla el pelo lentamente. Suspirando la dijo:

- ¿Te apetece venirte a comer?

- ¡Claro que sí Eddie! Mi amiga Irina me ha dicho que han abierto un restaurante buenísimo en la mejor zona de San Francisco. Tengo unas ganas enormes de conocerlo.

- Entonces iremos para allá.

Cuando montaron en el coche, Edward puso la radio para escuchar las noticias del día, pero Tanya se la quitó.

- Eddie, mi padre me dijo que tus tíos van a celebrar este sábado su fiesta de aniversario.

- Cielos, es cierto, se me había olvidado completamente.

- ¡Qué bien! Cuando terminemos de comer me llevarás al centro comercial para comprarme un vestido, ¿Si?

- Tanya, sabes que esas cosas no me gustan.

- Por favor, por favor, prometo estar muy poco tiempo. Además, no te vas a arrepentir.

- Está bien, pero no más de una hora.

Tanya asintió encantada y besó a Edward. La comida fue muy larga y las más de dos horas en el centro comercial se le hicieron interminables. Sujetando toneladas de vestidos mientras ella se los probaba y le preguntaba si le quedaban bien. No sabía para qué lo hacía, si no le hacía caso y todos le parecían mal. Al final escogió uno de los vestidos más caros y recargados de la tienda. Agradeció cuando acabó y quedó en que al día siguiente saldrían a cenar.

Era miércoles, por lo que faltaban aún tres días para la fiesta; no sabía cómo se tomarían en su familia que ella le acompañara, era el aniversario de sus tíos y para ellos Tanya no era santo de su devoción. No quería estropearles esa noche, pero se tendrían que acostumbrar a que ella estuviera en las fiestas y días más importantes. Ahora se dirigía de camino a su oficina, necesitaba hablar con Bella para explicarla todo.

Una vez allí, se estaba impacientando demasiado, pues pensaba que él llegaría tarde, pero desde que ella se fue con Emmet aún no había regresado. De pronto sintió como una silla se arrastraba y salió. Allí vio a Bella escribiendo en el ordenador y la pidió que entrara a su oficina. Al principio se negó pero terminó accediendo ante su insistencia. La conversación no fue como él esperaba, ella se enfadó y dijo que solo era su secretaria. Le sentó muy mal, pues la consideraba su amiga, con ella a su lado se sentía muy a gusto y no quería perderla como amiga.

La conversación se elevó de tono y cuando ella le preguntó por qué la había besado se quedó estático. No podía decirla que llevaba mucho tiempo deseándolo y que le había gustado. Así que optó por callarse y finalmente ella decidió marcharse; a partir de ahora Emmet la llevaría a su casa, en vez de él. ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Esa noche, al regresar a su casa se tumbó en el sofá para descansar un poco porque estaba agotado. Enseguida Esme se dio cuenta de su presencia, por lo que se acercó para saludarle.

- Hola hijo, ¿qué tal tu día?

- Hola… agotador -Edward se fijó en que Bella no estaba -¿Y Bella?

- En su cuarto; llegó con Emmet y ahora ha subido a darse una ducha. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Ha vuelto Tanya de Europa. Ha ido esta mañana al trabajo.

- Oh, ya veo… irá el sábado a la fiesta, ¿cierto?

- Si tía, es mi prometida.

- ¿Solo va por eso? -enarcó una ceja Esme.

- Tía, me gustaría que tratarais de llevaros mejor con ella. Es la mujer que he elegido para casarme y tener hijos.

- ¿Ella quiere tener hijos? -preguntó Esme suspicaz.

- ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

- Es demasiado vanidosa, seguro que le aterra la idea de perder su silueta.

- No creo que eso le importe -rebatió Edward -ser madre es lo que quieren todas las mujeres.

- Ya. A mí me gustaría mucho tener un nieto correteando por aquí, pero ¿estás seguro de que Tanya es la mujer adecuada? El matrimonio es un gran paso y no quiero que sufras por no haber pensado bien las cosas antes.

- Estoy seguro, de verdad, ella es la mujer perfecta para mí.

- Hay mejores mujeres para ti. Creo que te mereces algo mejor, pero si esa es tu decisión la respetare; no estoy de acuerdo pero la respetaré.

- Gracias -dijo Edward.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y Alice entró corriendo y gritando:

- ¡Tía! ¡Tía! ¡La bruja ha vuelto! ¡La bruja ha…! -se detuvo cuando vio a Edward y se tapó la boca con una mano. -Ho… Hola, ¿qué tal?

Edward entrecerró los ojos y se apresuró a responderla enfadado:

- Te recuerdo que la bruja como tú la llamas se va a casar conmigo y pronto va a ser tu cuñada, así que te agradecería que dejaras de tratarla de esa manera y al menos te tomes la molestia de conocerla.

- Es ella la que me trata mal a mí -protestó Alice -y por favor, no me recuerdes lo de la boda porque luego por la noche tengo pesadillas con ella.

- Bueno niños, será mejor que os tranquilicéis -intentó calmar la situación Esme.

- Es que no entiendo por qué tuvo que venir de Europa -se quedó de nuevo Alice -Que se hubiera quedado allí con algún millonario.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? No te reconozco como mi hermana -dijo Edward alzando la voz a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Ves? -dijo Alice aguantando las lágrimas -siempre es ella la culpable de que discutamos.

Edward iba a responder pero Esme les detuvo de esta riña.

- Vale, ya está bien -dijo cabreada y sobresaltando a los dos hermanos -Tu -señaló a Alice -ven a ayudarme con la cena -y tú -señaló a Edward -dúchate y baja para cenar.

Cogió a Alice de la cintura y se fueron a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena.

Entretanto, Edward se fue a su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida. Estaba pensando seriamente en llevar o no a Tanya a la fiesta. Quería hacerlo porque era su prometida y tenían que aceptarla; pero sabía que sus hermanas acabarían discutiendo con ella como siempre lo hacían y no quería estropear la fiesta de aniversario de sus tíos… No. Había decidido que no la llevaría. Sabía que cuando se lo dijera mañana en la cena se lo tomaría muy mal, pero trataría de explicárselo para que lo comprendiera.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó y terminó de arreglarse, bajó al comedor y vio que se había quedado solo en casa, por lo que sería cierto lo que Bella le dijo ayer y Emmet habría ido a buscarla para ir al trabajo.

- Buenos días Bella, ¿cómo amaneciste? -preguntó Edward cuando llegó a la oficina.

- Buenos días señor Cullen. Bien. Gracias. -contestó ella escuetamente.

- Bella, sabes que me gusta que me llames por mi nombre y me tutees.

- Soy su secretaria.

- Todas mis secretarias me han tuteado desde el primer día.

- Me gustaría ser la excepción.

Edward, consciente de que la conversación no iba a ningún lado y que Bella, terca como siempre, no cedería, finalmente dijo:

- Bien, como desees. Pásate en quince minutos a mi despacho para hablar de la agenda de hoy.

- De acuerdo -contestó ella.

A los quince minutos Bella entró a su despacho y estuvieron hablando de lo que tenía que hacer Edward en el día, que afortunadamente no sería mucho. Al día siguiente tenía un juicio y no necesitaba ir a la oficina, por lo que estos dos días serían bastante relajados para él. Quiso decir a Bella que como al día siguiente no tenía que ir, que ella tampoco fuese, pero como sabía que se negaría, simplemente la dijo que se tomara la tarde libre. A última hora, y para sorpresa suya, recibió la visita de Tanya, que entró sin llamar. Le dijo que como sabía que su hora estaba a punto de terminar había ido a verle para acompañarle a elegir un vestido para él. Cuando estaban en el coche, Edward sacó el tema de la fiesta en la conversación:

- Tanya, creo que lo mejor es que no vayas a la fiesta.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó ella incrédula -Es una broma, ¿verdad?

- No. No es ninguna broma. Sabes que no les caes bien a mis hermanas y…

- Pero Eddie, yo soy tu prometida -dijo ella sollozando -tienes que darme el lugar que merezco.

- Tranquilízate por favor, es el aniversario de mis tíos y no quiero que…

- Que lo estropee, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que piensas, que lo estropeo todo?

- No, sabes a lo que me refiero, no quiero que se disgusten

- ¿Y en Navidad también vas a hacer eso? ¿Me vas a dejar sola por miedo a que se disgusten? Te avergüenzas de mí, es eso ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedes avergonzarte de mí? Es imposible. Si yo soy…

- No es eso Tanya y lo sabes, jamás me podría avergonzar de ti -la interrumpió Edward.

- Te juro Edward Cullen que como no me lleves a esa fiesta y me des el lugar que merezco, no volverás a verme en la vida - dijo Tanya llorando

- No me lo pongas más difícil, por favor.

- Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Detén el coche, me voy a mi casa.

Tanya estaba abriendo la puerta, cuando Edward la agarró del brazo.

- Espera Tanya… está bien.

- ¿Qué está bien?

- Que puedes venir a la fiesta -cedió derrotado.

- ¿Lo dices en serio Eddie?

- Si, pero espero que te sepas comportar y si te dicen algo mis hermanas las ignoras, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Claro que si mi cielo! -abrazó y besó a Edward apasionadamente.

Finalmente fueron a una tienda a comprar el traje de Edward, y de allí se dirigieron a un restaurante. Tanya le había dicho de ir al mismo que estuvo aquella vez con Bella, pero él se negó rotundamente, le traería demasiados recuerdos. A Tanya le extrañó la reacción de Edward cuando le nombró ese restaurante, pero lo pasó por alto. Lo único que la importaba era que finalmente iría a la fiesta y podría lucirse como la futura señora Cullen, y demostrar a la familia de Edward que de nada les iba a servir que no aceptaran su relación.


	12. Comprando y celebrando

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 11: **_Comprando y celebrando_

Bella llegó a casa de Alice, acompañada de Emmet. Le invitó a entrar un rato, pero dijo que no podía porque había avisado a Rose que saldría antes del trabajo y ella ya estaría esperándole. No quiso saber más detalles, pues se imaginaba para lo que sería. Dio un beso a Esme cuando la vio sentada en el porche leyendo una revista de decoración. Ahora sabía de dónde había heredado Alice el gusto por la moda y la decoración. Su amiga sería terrible el día que se casara; se la imaginaba pendiente de cada detalle, planeando ese día desde, por lo menos un año antes.

- ¡Qué pronto vienes! ¿Y Edward?

- Tenía poco trabajo. Ha recibido una visita.

- ¿Una visita? ¿De quién?

- Bueno, mejor que te lo diga él cuando venga. ¿Y esa revista?

- Oh, estaba repasando algunas cosas que había escogido para la fiesta. A Alice no le gusta que contrate a ningún organizador, prefiere hacerlo ella.

- Me imagino. El sábado tendrá el día muy ocupado.

- Si, solo espero que no ocupe el tuyo también.

- ¿El mío?

- Sí, según ha dicho quiere que la acompañes para hacer los arreglos con ella. Dice que espera que así tengas una idea para cuando te llegue el día de casarte.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Me parece que antes le llegara a ella ese día.

- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? -preguntó Esme extrañada.

- Creo que deberías preguntárselo a Alice -sonrió Bella -Me voy a duchar.

Subió las escaleras riendo. Iba a matar a Alice en cuanto la viera. ¿Cómo se la ocurre decir a su tía que le serviría para cuando se casara? Llevaba unos días muy extraña, siempre hablando de bodas, del amor y de formar una familia. Sabía que la culpa de eso la tendría algún chico. Y ella, como buena amiga que era se iba a encargar de sonsacarla toda la información. A lo mejor planeaba llevarle con ella a la fiesta del sábado; tardó casi tres horas en elegir su vestido, y Alice era exagerada, sí, pero no tanto.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, llamó a su madre y milagrosamente la cogió el teléfono. Estuvieron conversando sobre ella y que dentro de dos días iría a la fiesta de los tíos de Alice, sobre Renee; esta dijo a Bella que tenía el antojo de mantequilla de cacahuete, a lo que su hija la dijo que era muy pronto para tener antojos. Renee la dijo que era cierto y la preguntó si le gustaba algún nombre para poner al niño.

- Pues no sé, ¿a ti cuál te gusta?

- Dael es un lindo nombre para un niño; y si es una niña… Shirila me gusta.

Bella solo pudo reír al escuchar los nombres que tenía pensado su madre; pobre de su futuro hermano si Phil se hacía caso y le ponía alguno de esos nombres.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan los nombres?

- Mamá, son un poco… raros ¿no crees? ¿Qué dice Phil?

- Bueno… -reflexionó su madre -dice que una tarde nos sentaremos a discutirlo.

Ella carcajeó imaginándose a Phil intentando disuadir a Renee de que no le ponga uno de esos nombres a su futuro hijo.

La cena fue más rápida de lo habitual y extrañamente no hubo muchos comentarios en ella. Vio como Edward y Alice a veces se sostenían la mirada durante unos segundos para luego no decirse nada y continuar cenando. Esme y Carlisle miraban a los dos y no decían nada, pero sabían que algo pasaba.

Cuando subió a su habitación, Alice fue detrás y al fin comprendió lo que pasaba unos minutos antes. Ella la dijo que Edward y Tanya estaban distanciados durante dos meses, pero que ella había vuelto. Claro, por eso no la había visto antes. También la dijo que era una mala mujer, que no se merecía a Edward, y sospechaba que ella le engañaba.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Lo siento, amiga, sé que debí habértelo dicho. Es solo que esa mujer me pone de los nervios, en casa nadie la soporta. Solo lo hacen mis tíos por Edward. Pero con Rose sobre todo se llevan muy mal.

- Por eso Emmet la trató así en la oficina .dijo Bella pensando en alto.

- Se pasa la vida menospreciándola porque se casó con Emmet. No sé lo que le pasa con él, es muy extraño, y es así desde el primer día.

- Pobre Edward, ¿no se da cuenta de nada?

- Ella le maneja como quiere. Siempre le lleva a su terreno… bueno, ya te darás cuenta en la fiesta.

- No sé si será bueno que vaya…

- ¿Cómo qué no? Todos te queremos, además eres como mi hermana -Alice se quedó pensativa -Bueno, eres como una hermana mía o de Rose, no de Edward.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y dio las buenas noches a su amiga. La mañana siguiente pasó rápida; no quería irse con Edward al trabajo, por lo que decidió ir en tranvía. El viaje fue muy agradable. Tardó un poco más, pero la fascinó ese medio de transporte. En el trabajo tuvo una pequeña discusión con Edward porque decidió que en el trabajo no le tutearía, y él lo aceptó, aunque sabía que lo hizo porque no le quedaba de otra.

Emmet fue a buscarla a la hora de la comida y decidieron que el pequeño bar de la esquina de la calle de enfrente sería un buen sitio para comer. De camino, vieron a Ángela que estaba recogiendo sus cosas y la invitaron a acompañarles. Ella aceptó gustosa y bella aprovechó para preguntarla sobre Ben.

- ¿Qué tal lo tuyo con Ben?

- Al final te hice caso.

- ¿Hiciste caso a Bellita? -interrumpió Emmet. -¿Qué te propuso, largos paseos con tu amado bajo la luz de la luna?

- No seas bobo -Bella le golpeó el hombro bromeando.

Así era Emmet naturalmente; le sorprendía viéndolo trabajar porque se comportaba muy formalmente, pero cuando estaba fuera del trabajo y con personas que no tenía que comportarse así, cambiaba completamente, era como un niño grande.

- Me lancé -les dijo Ángela -le propuse salir a comer y aceptó. El sábado quedamos en cenar.

- ¡Qué bien! Espero que pases a la siguiente fase -dijo guiñándola un ojo, refiriéndose a darse el primer beso.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió. Emmet no paró de hablar de Rose durante toda la comida, diciendo que estaba muy nerviosa por la fiesta de sus tíos, en realidad irritante sería la palabra correcta. Bella se rió por lo bajo.

Cuando terminó su horario de trabajo, como venía haciendo estas últimas veces, se fue con Emmet. Una vez en casa, subió a su habitación y encendió el ordenador. _Empezando una nueva vida_. Así se llamaba el relato. O el libro. La verdad no sabía bien cómo podía definirlo. Ser escritora había sido su sueño desde hace mucho tiempo; la gustaba escribir cualquier cosa, y aunque esto parecía más un diario que otra cosa, le gustó la idea de hacerlo. Suponía un antes y un después, lo que había dejado y lo que estaría por llegar.

El viernes saldría antes del trabajo porque Edward no iba a ir; a consecuencia de eso, poco antes de la hora de comer apareció Alice.

- ¡Bella! ¡Vamos! Deja el trabajo.

- Hola, Alice, yo también me alegro de verte -la saludó Bella irónicamente.

- Sí, sí, eso, yo también. Pero venga, que no tengo todo el día. Hemos quedado con Rose para comer y luego tenemos que ir a comprarnos los accesorios para la fiesta. Mañana temprano vamos a ir a relajarnos y darnos unos masajes para estar divinas.

- Para, para Alice…. ¿Que vamos a hacer qué?

- Eso, ya me has oído. Tenemos que estar encantadoras para nuestros hombres… ups -dijo Alice tapándose la boca.

- ¿Nuestros hombres? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Alice Cullen… ¿Qué es eso de "Nuestros"? ¿Quién es tu hombre, o mejor, quién es "mi hombre"?

- Nadie es tu hombre Belli, es una forma de hablar -dijo sonriendo bajito.

- ¿Y el tuyo?

Alice se sonrojó furiosamente. Bella estaba perpleja, no muchas veces una era capaz de dejar callada a su amiga.

- Bueno… mañana lo verás -dijo Alice y se fue corriendo -¡te espero en el aparcamiento y no tardes!

Bella recogió sus cosas y se fueron a buscar a Rosalie. Hasta que llegaban, Alice puso música muy alta en el coche y cantaba sin parar; _seguro que lo hacía para que no la hiciera ninguna pregunta acerca de su "hombre"_, pensó Bella. Cuando llegaron a casa de Rose, ésta se subió enseguida y Alice siguió conduciendo. Pasaron todo el camino cantando a coro algunas de sus canciones favoritas. Llegando al Centro Comercial, fueron a comer a uno de los múltiples restaurantes que había. Comieron algo ligero, casi impuesto por Alice ya que temía que a última hora cogieran algún kilo de más y no pudieran entrar en el vestido. Bella casi se cae de la silla cuando sus amigas aceptaron que ella pagara la comida de las tres. _Algo están tramando_, pensó. Ellas solo sonreían.

- Son imaginaciones tuyas Bella -dijo Rose.

- Además -secundó Alice -ya era hora que nos invitaras a comer, ¿no? Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Cuando pregunto dónde irían ahora, sus amigas emitieron un grito de alegría y se miraron cómplices, a la vez que cada una agarraba de un brazo a Bella y corrían buscando una tienda en concreto. Pararon en Victoria´s Secret y ella comprendió el porqué de sus risas.

- No, yo no pienso entrar ahí otra vez.

- Vamos Belli, Belli. La ropa interior es una de las cosas más importantes que hay que escoger.

- Si, si vieras como me mira mi osito cada vez que me pongo un conjunto nuevo… Solo por ver la cara de bobo que pone, merece la pena venir aquí aunque no te guste.

- Ya chicas, pero yo, a diferencia de vosotras, no tengo a nadie para quien lucirlo.

Rose se dio cuenta de que Bella dijo "vosotras" y miró a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de averiguar si era verdad lo que acababa de decir su amiga. Alice entró rápidamente a la tienda y se perdió entre los diversos conjuntos. Escogió uno para Bella que dejaba poco a la imaginación y ella se negó en redondo a llevarlo a la fiesta. De todas formas, su amiga se lo compró; y ella finalmente escogió para lucir ese día un diminuto sujetador azul de encaje y sin tirantes y un pequeño tanga del mismo color.

Al terminar de comprar sus respectivos conjuntos Alice y Rose, se fueron a comprar los accesorios. A Bella le gustó un pequeño colgante, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Alice dijo:

- No pongas tu mirada en nada en especial.

- ¿Por qué? -replicó Bella.

- Es una sorpresa.

- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

- Está bien… -bufó Alice -te voy a dejar un colgante mío que te va a quedar muy bien con ese vestido.

Rose le dio la razón a su hermana y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa mirando a Bella. El resto de la tarde pasó más rápido de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, y a las 8 se fueron a casa para poder descansar, ya que el día siguiente sería muy largo. Alice y Bella cenaron rápidamente y se subieron a la habitación de Bella. Allí, su amiga la puso una mascarilla y acto seguido se la puso a sí misma. Tenían que estar con ella toda la noche, por lo que Bella supo que no iba a dormir mucho. Esme llamó a su puerta, para hablar con Alice, y cuando ella se fue, se acostó, y para su sorpresa, durmió plácidamente… hasta que sintió como alguien le retiraba las sábanas y echaban agua sobre su cara.

Abrió débilmente los ojos y vio que apenas eran las ocho; moviendo la cabeza vio a Alice con cara de enfado y un vaso de agua vacío en sus manos.

- Te lo debía -dijo ella satisfecha sacando la lengua -¿sabes el momento que me hiciste pasar con Esme?

- Fue una pequeña venganza -rió -no haberle dicho no sé qué cosa sobre mi boda futura.

Alice cambió su cara de enfado a otra más inocente.

- Bueno -dijo a Bella -te perdono porque esta noche le vas a conocer y te vas a morir de envidia. Y hablando de hombres… ya me dirán cuándo tienes pensado fijarte en alguien. Mi cuñadito me ha dicho que en la oficina no te faltan pretendientes.

- Alice, ahora no estoy interesada en nadie, y Emmet es un exagerado -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- O a lo mejor es que el que te interesa no está entre esos pretendientes.

- No te imagines cosas, duende maléfico.

- Ya, ya, pronto me darás la razón -dijo Alice.

Las dos fueron a bajar a desayunar, y seguidamente a buscar a Rose a su casa para ir a un salón de belleza. Allí les dieron un masaje. Bella estaba tan a gusto que se quedó dormida; las risas de sus amigas fue lo que la despertó. Continuaron la sesión de belleza: manicura, pedicura, depilación, peluquería… Tras una comida relámpago, se fueron al restaurante donde iba a ser la fiesta para comprobar que todo marchaba bien. Así era, por lo que se fueron a casa de Alice a terminar de arreglarse.

Bella no había visto a Edward en todo el día, por lo que supuso que estaría con Tanya, e indudablemente, iría con ella a la fiesta. El sonido del timbre le alejó de esos pensamientos; era Emmet, que cuando vio a Rose con el vestido que tenía, la besó apasionadamente, olvidándose de que no estaban solos. Por su parte, Alice estaba golpeando con el zapato el suelo impacientemente, y cuando volvió a sonar del timbre gritó y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Jasper! -gritó ella echándose a los brazos de un hombre. Les presentó a todos rápidamente a Jasper.

Lo único que les dijo era el nombre, que tenía 30 años y que llevaban juntos varios meses. Parecía muy educado y, sobre todo, paciente… justo lo que necesitaba Alice. Bella se fue con Emmet y Rose a la fiesta, mientras Alice y Jasper hacían lo mismo en el coche de éste.

Al llegar al restaurante, se sentaron todos en su mesa correspondiente., y Bella felicitó a Esme y Carlisle por sus 25 años de casados. Esme la miró sonriente y se acercó para acariciar su a colgante.

- Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

- Si, es muy bonito. Alice me lo dejó.

Esme sonrió y siguieron hablando de sus cosas. Cuando llevaban un tiempo haciéndolo, las puertas se abrieron y apareció Edward con Tanya, agarrada de su brazo. Bella tardó unos segundos en fijarse que habían llegado, y cuando vio a Edward le pareció que éste la recorría con la mirada, curvando las comisuras de los labios.

- ¿Qué hace esa aquí? -preguntó Rose molesta.

- Tranquilas niñas, y comportaos, por favor -las advirtió Carlisle.

Ellos se fueron acercando a la mesa y la sonrisa que Edward tenía puesta sobre Bella, desapareció a medida que estaban más cerca. Ella se puso nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, mientras que Edward se soltó del agarre de Tanya y se acercó aún más a ella. Con su mano rozó el colgante, y la miró mientras ella tragaba sonoramente al recibir un escalofrío cuando la mano de Edward hizo contacto con su piel.

- ¿Qué haces con eso puesto? -preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

Edward pasó la mirada de ella a sus hermanas, y al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de Alice.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Jasper.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 12: **_Recibiendo buenas noticias, viviendo malas situaciones._

_Lo peor ya ha pasado_, se dijo cuando terminaron de comprar todo para la fiesta. Tras cenar en el restaurante, Tanya le propuso pasar la noche en su casa, para compensarla después de estar separados durante estos dos últimos meses. Él aceptó y, como se imaginaba, terminaron en la habitación de ella haciendo el amor. Pero él no lo llamaría así, pues no sentía nada. De acuerdo que Tanya era una mujer hermosa y muy experta a la hora de mantener relaciones íntimas; sabía exactamente cómo hacer para que Edward se volviera loco con ella, pero él sentía que era solo pasión y lujuria. En ningún momento había percibido una mínima corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo como le pasó aquel día en el prado cuando se besó con Bella.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó para ir al juicio que tenía previsto. Quedó con Tanya en ir a comer cuando terminara. Y así hizo: su cara reflejaba una gran satisfacción cuando ganó ese juicio y quiso celebrarlo invitando a su prometida a su restaurante favorito.

Más tarde pasaron por el centro comercial, ya que ella tenía que comprar una cosa de última hora y mientras esperaba que saliera de una tienda, vio a Bella con sus hermanas. Ella estaba sonriendo aunque su cara reflejaba cierto cansancio. Estaba probándose un hermoso vestido azul que se ceñía a su cuerpo; entretanto, vio a sus hermanas aplaudir y supuso que iría con ese vestido a la fiesta. Fue a buscar a Tanya y ambos volvieron a la casa de ésta. Él encendió su ordenador y estuvo redactando unos documentos mientras ella se daba un largo baño de burbujas.

La mañana del sábado la pasaron prácticamente en la cama, hasta que Edward insistió en que ya debían arreglarse para no llegar tarde a la fiesta, pero de todas maneras lo hicieron. Cuando ellos llegaron, lo hicieron media hora tarde, por lo que se encontraban todos los invitados charlando. Al entrar a la sala, de la mano de Tanya, todo el mundo se giró para mirarle a él y sobre todo a Tanya. La cara de ella reflejaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras él buscaba entre la gente a una persona. La encontró hablando distraídamente con Alice, pero al instante la mirada de ella hizo contacto con la suya.

Él sonrió y se dirigió con Tanya hacia allí. A medida que se fue acercando se fijó en el colgante que Bella lucía en el cuello. _¿Por qué tiene puesto ella el colgante?_, se preguntó mentalmente. Siguió aproximándose, y cuando la tenía lo bastante cerca se deshizo del agarre de Tanya y le acarició el colgante, preguntándola por qué lo llevaba puesto. Ella se puso notablemente nerviosa, por lo que Edward miró a sus hermanas y vio como un hombre estaba al lado de Alice; más tarde averiguaría quién era.

- ¿Puedes venir un momento Isabella? -preguntó Edward.

- Edward… -le advirtió Esme.

Él hizo un gesto dando a entender que se despreocupase y salió de la sala un momento con Bella, dejando a Tanya en la mesa, sin que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra debido a la sorpresa. Salieron de allí y Edward la detuvo en el pasillo mientras la contemplaba. Estaba realmente hermosa con ese vestido; iba sencilla, como era ella, pero no necesitaba mucho más para deslumbrar. Estaba nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio insistentemente y mirando al suelo sin saber muy bien qué decir. Edward le alzó con un dedo la barbilla y acto seguido se fijó en su cara y el colgante.

- ¿Por qué lo llevas puesto? -preguntó señalándolo.

- Yo… me lo dejó Alice para que me lo pusiera esta noche, dijo que es su colgante favorito. ¿Q… qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo miras así?

- Era de mi madre.

- ¿De tu madre? -se asombró Bella abriendo enormemente los ojos.

- Si, lo llevaba puesto siempre. La tradición dice que un hombre de nuestra familia se lo tiene que entregar a su esposa el día que se casan, como símbolo de su entrada a la familia Cullen y de su unión eterna.

- Yo... yo no sabía nada. Alice me dijo que era suyo. Lo siento.

Iba a quitarse el colgante pero Edward la detuvo.

- Puedo imaginarme eso de Alice -sonrió él. -Pero no te lo quites.

- Pero no es mío, le pertenece a… tu futura esposa -señaló con la cabeza la sala donde todos los demás se encontraban, entre ellos Tanya.

- Alice te lo dejó por esta noche, ¿no? Llévalo hasta entonces; además, te queda muy bonito -acarició de nuevo el colgante.

Al hacerlo no pudo evitar acariciar también parte de su cuello. Era tan delicado, tenía una piel tan fina… Se acercó lentamente a ella; podía sentir su respiración entrecortada. Con un dedo recorrió lentamente su barbilla y se inclinó aún más, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue interrumpido.

- Ejem -dijo Esme aclarándose la garganta. -¿Todo bien?

- Perfectamente -dijo Edward separándose de Bella pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Bella cariño, ¿nos puedes disculpar un momento?

- Si, Esme -se fue de nuevo a la fiesta.

- Sigue con el colgante puesto -comentó Esme a su sobrino.

- Así es… Alice se lo dejó para esta noche.

- ¿Qué pretendes? -dijo por fin Esme.

- ¿Qué pretendo con qué?

- Bella no ha tenido buenas experiencias con los hombres; ella es como una hija para mí y lo último que quiero es que sufra.

- ¿Y por qué me dices a mí todo esto? -preguntó Edward.

- Sabes para lo que es el colgante, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué tu hermana se lo dio a Bella?

- Ya sabes lo mal que le cae Tanya…

- Ella ni siquiera sabe el significado que tiene -dijo Esme. -¿Qué estabais a punto de hacer cuando yo he llegado?

- Nada tía. No quiero seguir con esta conversación. ¿Podemos regresar a tu fiesta?

- No, Edward. Mira, si ella te gusta, adelante. Dios sabe lo mucho que me gustaría la idea, pero no la hagas sufrir estando con Tanya y besándola al mismo tiempo.

- Amo a Tanya -afirmó él. -No sé por qué dices eso.

- No lo parece -rebatió su tía -¿Te has fijado como te brillaban los ojos cuando la has visto con el colgante?

- Odias tanto a Tanya que ves cosas donde no las hay.

- Muy bien, engáñate a ti mismo si quieres, pero conmigo no funciona. Ella no va a estar sola toda su vida. Tarde o temprano encontrará a un buen hombre que la haga feliz y se casará con él.

- Estupendo -concluyó Edward.

Se dirigió junto a Esme hacia el salón cerrando las manos en puños involuntariamente por el comentario de su tía. Le puso colérico imaginarse a Bella casada… con otro hombre que no fuera él. Ella era todo lo que podía buscar en una mujer, pero él ya tenía su vida prácticamente arreglada con Tanya. Volvió a la mesa donde todos cenaban y charlaban amenamente, ignorando la conversación que había tenido lugar momentos antes.

Incluso Tanya estaba inusualmente callada; aunque eso sí, no retiraba la mirada de odio que tenía puesta sobre Bella. Cuando se sentó a su lado para comer, su prometida prácticamente le ignoró durante toda la cena. Él, por su parte, mantuvo la mirada sobre el hombre que estaba sentado al lado de su hermana pequeña. A la hora del baile Tanya se excusó diciendo que no podía bailar porque se había hecho daño en una rodilla al tropezar con uno de sus tacones. Alice y Rose rieron por lo bajo, pero la mirada de Carlisle hizo que dejaran de hacerlo.

- Edward, baila con Bella, ella tampoco tiene con quien bailar -sugirió Alice.

- Bueno, eso será porque ella no quiere -dijo Emmet ganándose una mirada interrogante por su parte.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Bella finalmente.

- Ese chico de ahí, no ha parado de mirarte en toda la noche -señaló a un tipo que estaba a unas mesas de ellos.

- Oh -fue todo lo que dijo ella.

- ¡Venga, vamos! -dijo Alice levantándose y cogiendo a Jasper de la mano.

- Luego tú y yo hablaremos -miró Edward a Alice y después a su acompañante.

- Hermanito, no seas aguafiestas y baila un rato.

Todos salieron a bailar excepto él, Tanya y Bella. Notaba que Bella estaba un poco incómoda y preguntó a Tanya:

- ¿Te importa si…?

- Como quieras -respondió ella escuetamente.

- Bella, ¿bailas conmigo?

- Eh… no sé… yo… no sé bailar.

- Todo depende de quién te lleve.

- Bueno, -aceptó ella -pero si luego acabas cojeando de un pie, que sepas que te lo advertí -bromeó.

- Lo tendré en cuenta -sonrió Edward.

Se levantaron y se unieron a las demás parejas. Bella puso sus manos tímidamente en los hombros de Edward, mientras éste ponía las suyas en su pequeña cintura. Bailaron lentamente, moviéndose al compás de la música. Él no dejaba de observar el colgante que Bella llevaba; y ella, al percatarse de eso, se separó un poco y le dijo:

- ¿Te molesta que lo lleve?

- Claro que no, te queda muy bien -sonrió Edward.

- ¿Y Tanya… no dice nada porque lo tenga puesto?

- Ella no sabe el significado; o al menos eso creía porque no ha parado de mirarte en toda la cena.

- Si -le dio la razón sonrojándose. -¿Y qué tal te cae Jasper? Es buen chico, ¿verdad?

- ¿Jasper? -preguntó interrogante.

- El novio de Alice. Dice que llevan unos meses saliendo.

- ¿Y no lo sabías tú que eres su mejor amiga?

- No, debe ir muy en serio porque para que Alice no lo haya dicho hasta ahora…

- Luego hablaré con él -sentenció Edward.

- Edward, ella le quiere y él a ella también -aseguró Bella.

Siguieron bailando durante unos minutos más hasta que Edward se percató de que Tanya no estaba. Se disculpó con Bella, dejándola en la mesa junto con Emmet y Rose que habían dejado de bailar y salió a buscarla; pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Al llamarla por teléfono, le colgó la primera vez, y cuando lo intentó una segunda, el teléfono aparecía como apagado o fuera de cobertura, por lo que supuso que seguía enfadada. En esos instantes vio a Emmet corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Rose…

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hermana? -preguntó Edward preocupado.

- Se ha desmayado. Voy a buscar a Carlisle al baño.

Edward se fue al salón y se la encontró tendida en el suelo semiinconsciente y con varias personas a su alrededor. Al llegar Carlisle hizo que todas las personas se apartasen y llamó para pedir una ambulancia. Se dirigieron al hospital y, mientras Rose era conducida dentro de los pasillos para realizarla algunas pruebas, Emmet deambulaba por la sala de espera preguntando a cada enfermera que veía por si sabía algo.

Carlisle apareció finalmente y les dijo que era un desmayo sin importancia y que la habían realizado unas pruebas para cerciorarse de que no era nada más grave. Decidió que se quedara esa noche en observación, y con ella se quedó Emmet mientras Esme se iba a regañadientes con Carlisle, seguidos por los demás. Una vez en su casa, estaban preocupados, y aunque intentaron dormir, apenas pudieron hacerlo un par de horas.

A primera hora de la mañana sonó el timbre y Esme fue a abrir preocupada. Eran Rose, que tenía una enorme sonrisa, junto a Emmet. Se abrazó a sus tíos llorando, y Esme les preguntó:

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? No me preocupes más…

- ¡Estoy embarazada! -dijo rose sonriendo.

Alice gritó muy alto y corrió a abrazar a su hermana, al igual que hizo Bella y más tarde Edward.

- Voy a ser tío, no me lo creo -dijo Edward felicitando también a Emmet.

- Pues empieza a prepararte porque te veo cambiando muchos pañales -bromeó Alice.

- Creo que ese trabajo lo tengo reservado para mi osito.

- Emm… bueno, Rose, podemos negociar, ¿no? -preguntó Emmet.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Piensas dejarme hacer a mí todo? -preguntó histérica -Te recuerdo que una no se embarazada si no es con ayuda -concluyó llorando.

- Las hormonas… -dijo Carlisle.

Rose le fulminó con la mirada y Emmet dijo:

- No te pongas nerviosa cielito, claro que te ayudaré en todo.

- Permíteme mi incredulidad, pero hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos, no lo creó -dijo Bella bromeando.

- Tú también puedes ayudarme Heidi -contraatacó él -así te sirve de práctica para cuando tengas los tuyos propios -dijo pasando su mirada de ella a Edward descaradamente.

Tras una mañana de risas, Rose y Emmet se quedaron a comer como hacían casi todos los domingos. Alice estaba planeando cómo decorar la habitación del niño y las cosas que le iban a ir a comprar. Edward aprovechó ese momento y se fue a casa de Tanya. Al llegar, vio como un hombre salía de su casa y se marchaba en un coche. Edward frunció el ceño, pues no le conocía de nada. Llamó al timbre y a los pocos segundos apareció Tanya con una camiseta y unas diminutas bragas.

- ¿Se te ha olvidado…? E…Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó nerviosa.

- ¿Quién era ese tipo que salía de tu casa? ¿Me estás engañando? -fue directo al grano.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso, Eddie?

- ¿Qué quieres que piense si vengo y me encuentro con esta escena? -dijo enfadado.

- ¡No sé por qué haces esto! Ayer me ignoraste toda la noche para estar con tu secretaria y…

- Se llama Bella -la interrumpió Edward.

- Como se llame. Ni siquiera te preocupaste por mí un segundo, y ahora vienes a reclamarme no sé qué cosa.

- No le des la vuelta a todo, Tanya, y dímelo.

- ¿Qué te diga el qué?

- Deja de hacerte la inocente -la sujetó de los hombros -¿Me estás engañando o no?

- ¡Sí! -contestó finalmente ella -¡Si, lo estoy haciendo! ¿Satisfecho? Es lo que querías oír, ¿no? ¡Pues sí!

- No me lo puedo creer -contestó él retirando sus manos de los hombros de ella -Estábamos a punto de casarnos.

- ¿Casarnos? ¿Cuándo? Si ni siquiera tienes tiempo para mí. Todo viene antes que yo: tu familia, tus amigos, tu trabajo, tu… secretaria -pronunció ésta última palabra con desprecio. -¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando Alice me dijo el significado del colgante y luego vi que después de que hablaras con ella seguía sin quitárselo?

- No metas a Bella en todo esto porque ella no tiene la culpa de nada. No quieras salvarte ahogándola a ella. Esto viene de hace tiempo atrás.

Ella no dijo nada, por lo que fue la confirmación que Edward necesitaba.

- Supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí -Edward se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo depositó en la mano de Tanya.

- Tu familia estará contenta, ¿no? Al fin han logrado lo que querían -dijo llorando. -Todo este tiempo haciéndome la vida imposible hasta que…

- Te repito, no metas a nadie más en todo esto; ellos no tienen la culpa de que me hayas engañado quien sabe con cuantos. Espero que alguna vez encuentres a alguien que sepa tratarte como tú quieras. Adiós, Tanya.

Edward se dirigió a su coche, mientras Tanya gritaba su nombre, pidiéndole que la perdonara y la diera otra oportunidad. Él esta vez no cedió y se montó en su volvo sin saber a ciencia cierta dónde ir. Sentía como si toda su vida no tuviera sentido. Tantos años de estar con ella para terminar así; desde que estaba en la universidad se imaginaba que siempre estaría junto a ella…

No quería ir a su casa y escuchar el típico "_te lo dije_" de sus hermanas, sobre todo. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes. Todos le decían cómo era ella, pero él estaba tan ciego que solo veía lo que realmente quería ver. Finalmente, decidió irse a la oficina; allí estaría solo y podría pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar. De camino a allí, paró y compró comida china y un par de botellas de whisky. Subió a su despacho, desconectó su teléfono y tras tirar la comida intacta a la papelera, abrió la primera botella dispuesto a olvidar todo.


	14. Capítulo 13: Preocupándome y apoyándote

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 13: **_Preocupándome y apoyándote_

Iba a matar a Alice. Juró que cuando estuvieran solas y sin nadie cerca, la mataría por mala amiga y traicionera. Cuando Edward la dijo que ese colgante era de su madre, se quiso morir. Ahora entendía por qué todos en su familia la miraban de esa manera, sobre todo Esme y Edward; y las miradas cómplices de Alice y Rose. Pero lo que realmente la sorprendió fue saber la historia y que Edward no quisiera que se lo quitara esa noche. ¿Significaba algo? No, claro que no. _Él solo es un buen hombre que quiere evitar que haga el ridículo del año en la fiesta de sus tíos_, pensó Bella para sí.

Mientras estaba hablando con él, notaba que se acercaba a ella, y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y rogar para que la besara de nuevo, ese mágico momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de la tía de Edward, que quiso hablar unos minutos con él a solas. Ya en la mesa notó la mirada asesina de Tanya y a Alice reírse disimuladamente.

- ¿Dónde está tu Romeo? -bromeó Emmet.

Tanya bufó ante este comentario y Bella por su parte no dijo nada, visiblemente incomoda por la cercanía de la prometida de Edward. Cuando llegó éste a los pocos minutos acompañado de su tía, cenaron y se dio cuenta de que Tanya apenas hablaba a Edward. Se sintió un poco culpable, pues sabía que era por su culpa y por llevar el colgante, pero tampoco quería hacer un feo y quitárselo. Más tarde, Edward la invitó a bailar y ella se sintió flotar, como si estuviera en el cielo, lástima que no duró mucho y su acompañante la dejó en la mesa en busca de su prometida.

Era normal, ¿no? Después de todo se iba a casar con ella. No es que esperara que la dejase y viniera corriendo a sus brazos. El momento de preocupación surgió cuando Rose iba a levantarse para ir al baño pero se desmayó, por lo que tuvieron que llevársela al hospital. Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. A pesar de que ella todavía era joven y no había mantenido relaciones, pero su sueño desde hace unos años era ser madre. Soñaba con ello desde que tenía 16 años; a esa edad no se estaba preparada para serlo, pero ella sentía que sí lo estaba y lo seguía sintiendo.

Tras unos minutos de risas en la casa, Bella miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que Edward no estaba.

- ¿Has visto a Edward? -preguntó a Emmet.

- No, seguro que estará con Tanya -aseguró haciendo una mueca.

- No sé, además ni siquiera avisó de que se iba. ¿Por qué no le llamas?

Era una tonta. Lo sabía. Seguro que eso le parecería a Emmet en esos momentos, pero tenía un presentimiento; no sabía porque pero creía que pasaba algo no muy bueno.

- No tenía ni idea de cuánto extrañabas a mi cuñado -sonrió.

- Emm…

- Está bien, está bien. Subiré a su habitación para ver si está.

Entretanto, ella fue donde estaba Esme con Rosalie y Alice charlando sobre biberones. Cuando Esme la vio, se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa cielo? Te ves preocupada…

- No, tranquila Esme. No es nada. Por cierto, ¿sabes si Edward dijo que se quedaría a comer?

- Ahh el amor… -dijo Alice suspirando y sonriendo.

Esme la reprendió y contestó a Bella.

- No, de hecho dijo que se quedaría a comer. ¿Pasa algo?

- No está en su habitación Belli -informó Emmet llegando en ese momento .Le he llamado al móvil y me ha colgado. Luego he intentado hablar otra vez con él, y lo tenía apagado.

- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? -sugirió Bella.

- Estás un poquito paranoica, amiga.

- Si, Rose tiene razón. Además, seguro que estará muy ocupado con la bruja esa -secundó Alice.

A Esme se la ocurrió llamar a casa de Tanya para comprobar si era verdad que Edward se encontraba allí, por lo que salió un momento a hacerlo. Cuando regresó, a los pocos minutos, tenía el semblante muy extraño.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho esa? -preguntó Alice ansiosa.

- Dice que no sabe dónde está ni quiere saberlo, y que por nuestra culpa han terminado su relación -pasó la mirada de sus sobrinas a Bella esbozando una pequeñísima sonrisa.

- ¡Bien! -dijeron Alice y Rose al unísono y corrieron a abrazarse.

- Entonces eso es que lo estará celebrando -bromeó Emmet -cuando venga no se va a librar de una buena bronca por no habernos invitado a celebrarlo con él.

Alice que estaba mirando como Bella no mostraba alegría, sino que parecía estar pensando en algo, dijo chillando de la emoción:

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿No estás contenta? ¡Tienes vía libre!

- Alice por favor, no digas tonterías -se apresuró a decir sonrojada. -No es que no esté contenta, que no lo estoy, solo que es muy raro que aún Edward no haya aparecido. ¿Y si está mal?

- Creo que puedes tener razón -asintió Rose preocupándose -Edward tiene que estar muy mal para dejar a Tanya.

Todos rieron por su comentario, pero al instante mostraron preocupación por no saber dónde se encontraba. Había dejado a Tanya y había apagado su móvil… no podía ser una buena señal

- Eso… o que ha descubierto finalmente algo más de ella -dijo Alice.

Emmet la dio la razón y Bella los miró extrañados sin saber a qué se referían con "descubría algo más de ella".

- ¿Dónde puede estar? -preguntó Esme preocupada.

- En el trabajo -afirmaron conjuntamente sus sobrinas y Emmet.

- Voy a buscarle -dijo éste.

- Creo que es mejor que vaya Bella -sugirió Esme.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

- Tal vez le resulte más fácil hablar contigo. Eres su amiga, ¿no?

- Ok. Me voy con Emmet -éste asintió -cuando sepa algo os aviso.

Los dos se fueron para allá. Emmet bromeaba diciendo que no era justo ir al trabajo hasta en domingo, mientras que Bella para avergonzarle un poco empezó a hablar de cambiar pañales a bebés. Pero Emmet también cambió de tema:

- Te gusta mucho, ¿no? Edward quiero decir…

- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- Bellita no soy ciego… ¿y bien?

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, confírmamelo. Soy una tumba -dijo poniendo los labios rectos.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sin que pudiera evitarlo una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Aprovechando que estaban en un semáforo, Emmet se la limpió con el dorso de la mano.

- Es un chico con suerte, pero tan ingenuo que no se da cuenta de nada. Ni tu tampoco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Bella confundida.

- Habla con él.

- ¿Y decirle qué? _Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás? Soy yo. Ah, por cierto, te conozco desde apenas unos meses y estoy completamente enamorada de ti._

- Si eso es lo que sientes -alzó las cejas por su comentario.

- Por Dios Emm.

- Ya hemos llegado.

- Está bien, subo y te aviso con lo que sea -Bella se fue hacia el ascensor.

- Bueno, con lo que sea… si vais a hacer ciertas cosas íntimas prefiero no saberlo -bromeó él.

Ella solo rodó los ojos y siguió caminando. Al salir del ascensor fue a dar la luz ya que estaba todo muy oscuro. Subió las persianas y al apagar la luz, oyó un pequeño ruido que provenía del despacho de Edward. Cuando llegó a la puerta, llamó con suavidad y nombró a su jefe repetidas veces; al ver que no obtenía respuesta abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

La escena que vio la dejó casi sin respiración. Al fondo del despacho, en una esquina, Edward estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y sosteniendo una botella en sus manos, mientras que en el suelo había otra tumbada.

- Edward… -susurró Bella.

Él no respondió y ella se acercó hacia donde Edward se encontraba. Al ver que seguía sin obtener respuesta, se agachó y con las dos manos le levantó la cara. Estaba con los ojos rojos y cerrados, signo de haber estado llorando durante mucho tiempo.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Dios mío… mira cómo estás -le limpió las lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas.

Él levantó la cara y abrió los ojos. Se quedó mirándola, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra. Lo siguiente que hizo fue abrazase a ella con todas sus fuerzas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- Schsss tranquilo, está todo bien, ya pasó -le acarició el pelo, intentando tranquilizarle.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que sonó el teléfono de Bella. Edward se tensó y se resistió a soltarla de su abrazo.

- Tranquilo… será Emmet. Le voy a decir que todo está bien y que se marche.

Eso pareció convencerle, y finalmente soltó su agarre. Cuando Bella terminó de escribirle el mensaje, ayudo a Edward a levantarse y le llevó al sofá para sentarle allí. Él agarró su brazo y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

- Gracias -fue capaz de murmurar.

Bella le abrazó, aún impactada por su estado. Se imaginaba que había tenido que haber pasado por algo muy grave para que reaccionara así; nunca le había visto de ese modo. De repente sintió como Edward se apartaba un poco de ella y fijando su mirada en los labios de Bella, la beso. Era un beso urgente, como si necesitara sentir que estaba ahí y era real. Ella suspiró asombrada y Edward aprovechó ese momento para profundizar el beso, reclinándose en el sofá y llevándose a Bella consigo. Entonces se separó bruscamente de ella y se levantó.

- Lo… lo siento -se arrepintió él.

Bella se armó de valor y, aunque lo más probable es que al día siguiente no lo recordara, le dijo:

- Yo no.

Edward la miró asombrado y levantando su barbilla volvió a besarla; esta vez más despacio, saboreando lentamente sus labios y acariciando sus mejillas. Volvió a tumbarse con ella en el sofá y ambos siguieron besándose hasta que pasados unos minutos y acurrucados, cayeron rendidos ante los sueños de Morfeo.

Bella se despertó cuando sintió un poco de claridad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era por la mañana y había estado durmiendo casi un día entero durmiendo, pero se sentía tan a gusto… Al ir a levantarse, notó una pesadez en su cintura y se dio cuenta de que era el brazo de Edward; sonrojándose pensando en que habían estado besándose, trató de deshacerse de su agarre pero le fue imposible, pues se hizo aún más fuerte. Edward se removió y dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Bella. Ésta le acarició el pelo mientras que él abría los ojos y la miró sonriente.

- Mmm… me gusta despertar así-dijo aún somnoliento.

Ella no supo bien que hacer o decir; era obvio que sí recordaba todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Edward.

- Eh, las seis de la mañana.

- Vaya, hemos dormido mucho -esbozo una sonrisa torcida y se levantó al igual que Bella hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo de anoche? -se atrevió a preguntar.

- La verdad no -dijo él serio. -Creo que estaría bien que fuéramos a casa a cambiarnos.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó confusa.

- Porque tenemos la misma ropa que ayer y, necesitamos un buen baño, al menos yo.

- No me refiero a eso.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Ayer cuando vine estabas tan mal, luego pasó eso… bueno… nos… besamos -se sonrojó -hace poco te levantaste contento y ahora estás serio-. Ante el silencio de Edward, Bella siguió hablando-. Ayer tu tía habló con Tanya y dijo que ya no estabais juntos, ¿qué pasó?

- Es complicado.

- ¿Tanto como para que yo no pueda entenderlo? Confía en mí.

Edward se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano.

- Ven.

- ¿A…adónde?

- Demos una vuelta -la pidió él.

- Pero no podemos, tenemos que ir a casa y luego volver a trabajar. Es lunes -se quejó Bella.

- Bien, entonces tu jefe te da el día libre… pero no te acostumbres -bromeó.

Ella rodó los ojos y, en vista de que no hacía ningún intento por querer irse con él, Edward la cogió en brazos.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces?

- Ya te lo he dicho, dándote el día libre.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Edward abrochó el cinturón a Bella y el suyo, y después de que ella se diera cuenta de que tenía 27 llamadas perdidas de Alice y mandara un mensaje diciendo a Emmet que no se preocupara si no les veía en el trabajo, apagó el móvil y estuvo hablando con Edward de cosas triviales como del tiempo o lo poco que faltaba para las navidades. Pararon unos minutos a desayunar, y emprendieron la marcha.

Mientras Edward iba concentrado en el camino que estaba recorriendo ella pensó en su madre y en su futuro hermano. Apenas quedaban un par de meses para que naciera. Renee estaba empeñada en no saber el sexo del bebé hasta ese día, así que tendía que comprarle únicamente ropita verde o amarilla. Todavía no había hablado con ella acerca de cómo pasar las navidades; su padre no había dado señales de vida, aunque a decir verdad Forks era de los últimos sitios donde la gustaría pasarlas.

- Edward, ¿dónde estamos? Creo que esto no es San Francisco -preguntó al ver que llevaban demasiado tiempo en el coche.

- Crees bien -rio mirándola.

- ¿Q…qué planeas hacer? -dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Dar una vuelta durante todo el día. ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? -preguntó sobresaliendo un poco el labio inferior.

- No, no es eso… sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas ni saber a dónde voy.

- No te hará daño acostumbrarte a recibirlas.

Ella iba a responderle pero Edward empezó a tararear una canción que Bella había oído muchas veces como la tocaba en el piano, y dio así por finalizada su conversación. Tiempo más tarde, el coche finalmente se detuvo.

- ¿Ya hemos llegado? -preguntó Bella impaciente.

- Así es.

Bajaron del coche y se sentaron sobre el césped de un parque que había allí cerca. Edward suspiró y miró a Bella; ella por su parte se puso nerviosa y antes de que pudiera delatarse aún más, esperó para que él la contara qué era lo que había pasado el día anterior.

* * *

Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero fanfiction me daba error,no me dejaba publicar historias, aún no me deja, pero he leído en un foro que tenía que cambiar una palabra para poder publicar y me ha dado resultado. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo :)


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Ambos estaban sentados sobre el césped

- ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó? -preguntó Bella rompiendo el silencio.

- Bueno… se podría decir que ella no es como aparentaba ser. Algo me habían dicho en mi casa, pero me resistía a creerlo. Dios… la conozco desde hace casi diez años, hemos estado juntos desde entonces…

- ¿Y ayer?

- Ayer fui a su casa preocupado por cómo se fue sin avisar de la fiesta y vi a un hombre salir de su casa y a ella prácticamente desnuda.

- Lo siento -apretó Bella una mano animando a Edward.

- No sé cómo no me pude dar cuenta. Estoy más enfadado conmigo que con ella; todos estos años viviendo una mentira.

- No pienses eso Edward, seguro que Tanya te quería… es solo que… el amor hay que cuidarlo día a día, es tarea de los dos.

- ¿Crees que yo no lo hacía? Pero ella solamente se preocupada porque le comprara las mejores cosas del mercado.

- ¿La quieres?

- No lo sé, sinceramente. Pensaba que sí, pero lo de ayer me hizo reflexionar. Ni siquiera estoy triste.

- Pero ayer cuando te vi…

- No fue por eso… -Edward bajó la cabeza y murmuró -siempre me deja la gente.

Bella se acercó a él y le abrazó como pudo a la vez que apenada una lágrima descendía por su mejilla, imaginándose por qué sentía eso. Se la limpió para continuar preguntando a Edward:

- ¿Es por tus padres?

Edward asintió y decidió, al fin, contarle todo su pasado, incluido aquello que solo sabía Emmet. Ella, por su parte, escuchó atentamente todo lo que le estaba revelando y cómo vivió la muerte de sus padres. Al contar a Bella el día que vio en un periódico los cuerpos de sus padres tendido en el suelo y tapados con una manta, dejó escapar una lágrima que se limpió rápidamente. Ella siempre había pensado que no había tenido una vida fácil, pero después de oír la de él, solo pudo agradecer por lo que tenía, y darse cuenta de que muchas personas se preocupan por cosas que realmente no tienen mucha importancia, cuando hay otra gente que lo ha pasado mucho peor en la vida y tratan de salir adelante como pueden.

- Creo que tenemos que ir a casa, tienes que descansar -sugirió Bella.

- Quedamos en que estaríamos fuera todo el día, no quiero irme ahora -hizó un mohín.

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos, seguro que te comprenderán y no te echarán nada en cara.

- De acuerdo, pero está noche.

- Anda Edward, no seas cabezota.

Él se enfadó, pensando en Bella que se lo decía porque no querñia pasar más tiempo con él. Era de esperar, quién querría estar con él, que no era capaz de hacer feliz a nadie. Se levantó y se dirigió al coche. Ella intentaba seguirle el paso.

- Si tanto te molesta estar conmigo, no tenías más que decírmelo.

- Edward, sabes que no es eso -fue a sujetar su brazo pero él se retiró impidiéndoselo.

- Volvamos a casa -dijo él secamente.

Ella se sentó en silencio y volteó su cara para que Edward no pudiera ver como estaba llorando en silencio. En un momento determinado, él paro el coche en un arcén y giró la cara de Bella; ella intentó deshacerse de su agarre pero Edward lo ignoró y limpió su cara de lágrimas, por lo que ella retiró su mano bruscamente.

- Edward déjame y sigue conduciendo, quiero ir a casa, estoy cansada.

- Bella…

- Eso es lo que querías, ¿no? La gente no te deja, eres tú el que los aleja. Te refugias en ti mismo por miedo a que te hagan daño, pero si no dejas a nadie que te conozca ni te das la oportunidad de conocer a alguien, nunca vas a ser feliz -inhaló y continuó hablando -eso es lo que querías ocnmigo, ¿no? Enhorabuena lo has conseguido.

- Lo siento -bajó la cabeza derrotado.

- Yo también lo siento. Estoy harta. Siempre me pasa lo mismo, me ilusiono y nunca aprendo.

- ¿El qué?

- Que los finales felices no existen. Ni tampoco los cuentos de hadas, ni los príncipes que rescatan a… dfa igual -se recostó en el asiento volteando la cara.

- Bella mírame…

- Déjalo, quiero ir a casa.

Bella vio como asentía en silencio y retomó la marcha. El resto del viaje lo pasó con los ojos cerrados. Quiso dejar de pensar en Edward y se imaginó cómo sería su hermano. Apenas quedaban un par de meses para que naciera. Su madre estaba empeñada en no saber el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera, por lo que no tendría más remedio que comprarle ropita verde y amarilla Aún no había hablado con su madre acerca de cómo pasar las navidades, y su padre no daba señales de vida. Aunque, a decir verdad, Forks era el ultimo sitio donde la apetecería pasarlas.

- Ya hemos llegado –oyó como decía Edward.

- Ok

- Antes de que te bajes…

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Edward?

- Necesito que sepas que en ningún momento me he querido reir o aprovecharde ti. Sé que a veces no me he portado como debería. Pero tengo miedo, y creo que tienes razón, en realidad soy yo quien aleja a la gente de mí.

- Edward.

- Espera… yo… no te haces una idea de lo que sufrí con la muerte de mis padres. Como tuve que aguantar las ganas de llorar delante de mis hermanas. No quiero que vuelva a pasar. No quiero llegar a querer a otra persona y perderla, creo que no podría soportarlo.

- ¿Y preferirías no haber conocio a tus padres para ahorrarte todo el sufrimiento? Edward, tienes que vivir y amar; que el miedo a perder no te impida hacrlo.

- Creo… que necesito tiempo -dijo él.

- Necesitas pensar. Tal vez no te haría mal hacer algo de terapia. Te puede ayudar.

- Bella…

- Nunca serás un hombre completo si no logras pasar página. Has estado viviendo todo este tiempo pensando en los estudios o el trabajo para evitar enfrentarte a la realidad. Tienes que superarlo, solo así podrás seguir adelante.

Ella le dio un beso en la frente y salió del coche dandole ánimos para que se enfrentara a lo que estaba por venir, y ambos entraron en casa: Edward dispuesto a seguir el consejo de Bella, y ella esperando que lo hiciera para que pudiera ser completamente feliz. Al entrar, fueron recibidos por una ansiosa Esme que no paraba de llorar y agradecer en silencio a Bella por haberle llevado de vuelta..

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto. ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupados que estabamos? –sollozabaa la vez que se acercaba a abrazarle.

- Lo siento tía… necesitaba pensar.

Cuando entraron al salón y atrás haberle contado a todos lo que había pasado con Tanya, Alice y Rose chillaron de alegría porque ya no estaban juntos, durante la cena a Alice se le ocurió sacar a conversacion cierto tema..

- ¿Y… Eddie?

- Edward, es Edward -le corrigió su hermano.

- Bueno, eso mismo. Ahor que has vuelto al mundo de la soltería de donde nunca debiste salir por Tanya, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Pues está claro, buscar a su futura esposa -contestó Rose por él.

- Os agradezco mucho vuestras intenciones de Celestinas -bromeó -pero creo que ese tema lo voy a dejar aparcado por un tiempo.

Alice abrio los ojos enormemente

- Pero ¿cómo puede ser que penses eso? Tienes a tu futura esposa aquí, y solo a ti se te ocurren decir esas cosas delante de ella.

Edward, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo agua, se atragantó, empezando a toser a la vez que fijaba su mirada en Bella. Ésta, por su parte, se sonrojó y, bajando la cabeza, comenzó a desmigar un trozo de pan. Alice, al ver la escena y percatándose de cómo se miraban, soltó un pequeño grito y aplaudió efusivamente.

¡Ay! Ya estáis juntos, ¿verdad? -se levantó corriendo de la silla y fue a abrazarles y a felicitarles.

El resto contemplaba la escena atónitos, sin saber qué pensar y esperando una respuesta por parte de ambos.

- Alice, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? -dijo Bella nerviosamente.

- No me imientas amiga, o te enfrwntarás a la ira de Alice

Todos sonrieron y Emmet carraspeó para llamar la atención:

- Déjales duendecillo, si stán juntos y son felices no tienen por qué decírnoslo ahora. Necesitarán un tiempo para conocerse… a fondo… muy a fondo.

Rose le golpeó en la nuca; y, mientras él se quejaba de dolor dijo Edward:

- Lamento desilusionare pero no estamos juntos.

- Yo creo que con eso el desilusionado eres tu -contraatacó Alice esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. -Además, yo he visto cómo os miráis. -se cayó un instante pensando, y añadió -¡Os habéis besado! ¡es eso!

Ahora fue el turno de Bella para atragantarse y se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. Viendo el tiempo que tardaban en constestar, Alice no hizo otra cosa más que dar por afirmativas sus suposiciones.

- ¿Qué hay de postre? -intentó cambiar Edward de conversación.

- O sea que es verdad -dijo Rose.

- Bueno chicos, dejadles tranquilos, ellos saben lo que hacen -intercedió su tía.

- Yo… estoy muy cansada. Mejor me voy a dormir.

- Si, huye amiga, huye. Pero que sepas que mañana no te vas a librar de un exhaustivo interrogatorio.

Bella asintió mirando avergonzada a Alice y subió a su cuarto para darse una ducha, relajarse y dormir. Edward, por su parte, hizo lo mismo. Ahora tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Si quería darse una oportunidad con Bella, antes tendría que superar todas las pérdidas que había tenido.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó sobresaltado al oír unas voces. Se levantó asustado y lo primero que hizo fue entrar despacio al cuarto de Bella, por si algo le había pasado. No sabía cuándo se había vuelto tan importante en su vida, lo que si sabía era el sentimiento de alivio que tuvo cuando la vio durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Se acercó y oyó como ella murmuraba en sueños:

- Edward… mi novio…

Él sonrió para sí y se agachó para depositar un beso en su frente.

- Tal vez lo sea antes de lo que te imagines, mi Bella -susurró y acarició su mejilla.

Se quedó embelesado mirándola y de repente volvió a oír las mismas voces que provenían seguramente del salón. Salió del cuarto de Bella con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Cuando llegó al salón vio a Rose llorando abrazada a Esme, y a Alice también llorando y con la vista fija en unas fotos.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó preocupado. Rose levantó la cabeza y fue corriendo a abrazarle - Rose, ¿qué tienes? ¿Es… el bebé?

Ella lloró más mientras negaba fervientemente con la cabeza.

- Desgraciado -susurró Alice.

- Me engañó… nos engañaron.

- ¿Quién te engañó Rose? ¿Quién nos engañó?

- Edward, creo que es mejor que os sentéis -sugirió Esme al ver a Rose pálida y demacrada, a punto de desmayarse.

Ambos se sentaron y Rosalie descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano. Alice se acercó a ellos y le tendió a Edward unas fotos, que cogió enseguida y tras mirarlas durante casi cinco minutos levantó la cabeza sin dar crédito a lo que aparecía en ellas. En ese momento oyeron un ruido y vieron a Bella bajando las escaleras

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó somnolienta.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo!

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos... :)


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Es muy curioso el acontecer de la vida. Puedes estar más años de los que recuerdas viviendo en una agradable monotonía: con el trabajo, la familia, la pareja… intentando establecerte en este mundo personal y profesionalmente… y de repente, aquello por lo que habías luchado y lo que creías haber conseguido, desaparece en apenas unos segundos, haciendo que te des cuenta de que has estado viviendo una mentira.

La pareja… esa persona con la que quieres compartir todo y por la que harías tantas cosas. Esa persona a la que te gustaría ver al levantarte y al acostarte y hacer cosas sin importancia… pero hacerlas con ella.

Los amigos… aquellos que te apoyan siempre en todo, que te dicen cuando haces algo bien y algo mal… ellos que siempre están en las buenas y en las malas, yendo contigo a una fiesta o quedándose en tu casa cuando estás enfermo.

¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quién es una pareja? ¿Y tus amigos?

Edward pensaba que sabía contestar a esas preguntas de manera tan precisa que se sentía orgulloso de ellos. Pero ahora ni siquiera sabía si existía el concepto "amigo" para él, o si algún día había existido.

Cuando conoció a Emmet, supo que de un modo u otro siempre serían amigos y estarían en contacto a pesar de ser tan distintos. Esta idea cogió más fuerza cuando su amigo conoció a Rosalie y se casaron. Siempre le había considerado su mejor amigo… su único amigo. Él no se abría mucho a las personas, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Pero Emmet no se lo permitió. Con su carácter jovial y alegre consiguió derribar la barrera que Edward había construido, y a base de confianza y escucharle, llegaron a un punto en el que compartían todo: sus sentimientos, sus temores, sus objetivos…

Todo esto se vino abajo esa mañana. Qué ingenuo era. Lo tenía tan cerca y no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de nada.

- No puede ser posible -murmuró.

Bella se acercó por detrás y se quedó mirando las fotos, diciendo:

- ¿E… esos son Emmet y Tanya? ¿Besándose?

Rose sollozó y abrazó a su hermana.

- No lo entiendo -dijo confundida Bella

- Es bastante sencillo: mi casi mujer y su marido nos han estado engañando en nuestra cara. Sabe Dios desde cuándo -replicó cortante.

En ese instante sonó el timbre y Rose subió corriendo a su habitación por si era Emmet. Edward presumiendo que sería él, se irguió y fue a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. La abrió y definitivamente era él. Antes de darle la oportunidad para decir algo, le cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta, le empujó a la pared y le dio un golpe tras otro hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo, aunque esto no fue impedimento para que dejara de golpearlo y decirle todo tipo de improperios. Rápidamente Bella fue a separarlos.

- Ya basta Edward, ¿no ves que está sangrando?

- Muerto es lo que debería de estar este desgraciado. Os lo montasteis muy bien a nuestras espaldas, ¿no? -inquirió Edward furioso.

- Edward por favor, no es lo que tú te piensas -dijo Emmet.

Al final, consiguió levantarse y Edward hizo lo mismo. Bella y Esme, por su parte, se interpusieron entre ellos intentando calmarles.

- ¿Dónde está Rose? -preguntó Emmet.

- No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre. Ni a hablarla. Ni a mirarla.

- Edward por favor, yo creo que esto es algo que tienen que solucionar entre ellos.

Él hizo caso omiso a lo que Bella le decía y empujó a Emmet fuera de su casa, cerrándole la puerta. Esme se subió a la habitación de Rose.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -preguntó ella atónita.

- ¿Que por qué he hecho eso? ¿A ti qué te parece? ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho ese desgraciado a mi hermana? Están casados. Y con un hijo en camino.

- Por unas fotos no puedes pensar así, tienes que dejar que se explique.

- Que seas tú precisamente la que me digas eso después de que tu Jacob se acostara con tu prima delante de tus narices. Si a ti no te importa ser una cornuda, perfecto, pero no voy a consentir que le pase eso a mi hermana.

A Bella no le gustó la manera en que Edward la estaba hablando. No sabía por qué era así; entendía que era su hermana pero también veía cómo Emmet estaba enamorado de ella. Por lo menos necesitaba el beneficio de la duda. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver la forma en que él la trataba, y cuando la llamó cornuda no pudo evitarlo y alzó la mano dándole una cachetada.

- Ahora entiendo por qué te engañaba Tanya. ¡No hay quien te aguante! ¡Ni siquiera tú mismo te aguantas!

Bella se dio la vuelta para subir a ver a Rose pero cuando alcanzó el primer escalón, Edward la cogió de la muñeca y la dio la vuelta pegándola a su cuerpo y bajando la cabeza para besarla. Era un beso brusco, lleno de enfado pero también de pasión a la vez. Bella intentaba separarse, golpeándolo en el pecho, pero él hizo más fuerte su agarre y llevó la espalda de ella a la pared. Con una mano agarró su nuca para intensificar más el beso, que se tornó más suave cuando ella, finalmente, dejó de forcejear y se lo respondió. Al faltarles la respiración, Edward se separó unos minutos y mirando a Bella la pidió perdón por haberse comportado de esa manera con ella.

- No es solo eso y tú lo sabes -susurró aún impresionada por el beso -Emmet es tu mejor amigo, creo que al menos se merece una oportunidad de tu parte. Escúchale, y si no tiene cómo defenderse, entonces podrás culparle.

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina, Edward, haciendo caso del consejo de Bella, se reunió con Emmet para que le explicase lo de las fotos. Él le dijo que hace unos años tuvo una pequeña historia con Tanya, pero que fue hace mucho. Edward no le creyó, pues en las fotos fijaba una fecha reciente.

- Edward, sabes cuánto quiero a Rose. Jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así. Cuando paso eso, no sabía que estabais juntos, cuando me enteré la dije que no quería saber nada más de ella.

- Si es así, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste en su momento?

- Tuve miedo de que pensaras que quería quitártela… no nos conocíamos mucho en aquella época, pero sabía que no quería perder tu amistad. No me extraña que Tanya cambiara la fecha para que Rose y tú pensarais que la estaba engañando.

- Tanya no haría algo así.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego, Edward? Te engañó y no puedes creer que hiciera eso. A ella ya le da igual todo. No estáis juntos, lo único que quiere es hacerte daño a ti y a todos los que te rodean.

Edward no sabía qué pensar. Por una parte quería creerle, pues era su amigo y sabía que realmente amaba a Rosalie. Eso o era el mayor mentiroso de toda la historia. Pero por otra, no podía creer que Tanya fuera capaz de hacer eso. Dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas, salió del trabajo y se fue a la casa de ella. Allí Tanya le recibió atónita, aunque con cierto grado de satisfacción.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos significa esto? -preguntó Edward furioso esparciendo todas las fotos sobre una mesa.

Ajena a la escena que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento, Bella sonreía para sí mientras recordaba el beso de Edward; ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiera imaginado que alguien podría llegar a besarla de ese modo: tan apasionado y dulce a la vez.

A pesar de eso, sabía que no tenía que hacerse ilusiones, ya que era difícil que una persona como Edward acabara con una persona como ella, pero cuando él la besaba se olvidaba de todo lo demás. Nada importaba en ese momento más que aquello que sentía cuando los labios de Edward se unían a los suyos. ¿Podría ser que…? _No, imposible, es demasiado pronto para que me haya enamorado de él, _se dijo Bella. Aunque la verdad era que fuera lo que fuera que sentía por él era cien mil veces más reconfortante y la hacía sentir más plena que cuando estaba con Jacob.

Cuando era casi la hora de marcharse de la oficina, subió al despacho de Emmet, y le encontró con la mirada perdida en una foto que salía con Rose y se hicieron durante unas vacaciones en Hawái. Se acercó a consolarle, brindándole su apoyo. Él la agradeció que sí le creyera tras contarle lo mismo que le había contado a Edward unas horas antes y se ofreció para llevarla a su casa. Bella llamó a Edward para decírselo, más él se negó en rotundo diciendo que llegaría en unos minutos y se marcharían los dos juntos. Ella estaba nerviosa pues su tono era un tanto distante.

- ¿Dónde estás? -se atrevió a preguntarle.

- Fuera, ya estoy llegando.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nos vemos en diez minutos, y di a Emmet que no se vaya. Tengo que hablar con él.

Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono dejando a Bella con la palabra en la boca e intrigada, pues no sabía dónde había estado desde hace unas horas.

* * *

Hola! Pongo un capítulo cortísimo porque he estado estos días de vacaciones y no he podido escribir apenas. Además, estoy un poco liada con los exámenes y eso... espero que os guste el capítulo


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando Edward mostró a Tanya las fotos, ella las levantó cuidadosamente de una en una y las miró.

- Quien lo diría, ¿no? Tu mejor amigo engañando a mi hermana conmigo.

- No seas cínica, sabes que eso es mentira. Esas fotos tienen mucho tiempo, no sé cómo te las has arreglado para cambiarle la fecha pero lo averiguaré.

- Entonces si eso es lo que piensas, ¿a qué has venido?

- Quiero que me digas quién te ha ayudado, quién hizo esas fotos. Está claro que se hicieron con este fin -le dijo Edward enfadado.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando, y no pienso decirte nada más. Saca tu tus propias conclusiones.

- Sabes que te puedo denunciar, ¿verdad?

- Inténtalo -le retó Tanya

- Eres despreciable, no sé cómo pude haberme fijado en ti.

- Porque yo soy la única que te da lo que tú necesitas, es así de simple. Pierdes en tiempo con esa que tienes como secretaria -dijo _esa_ de modo despectivo.

- No te atrevas a hablar de ella, jamás te parecerías a Bella lo más mínimo, aunque lo intentaras.

- Verás como el tiempo me da la razón y acabas volviendo a mí. Ella no es para ti, enseguida te aburrirás.

- Adiós Tanya, y olvídanos -dijo estoy y salió dando de su casa dando un portazo.

Edward salió furioso y esperó unos minutos a calmarse antes de conducir. Cuando llegó a la oficina les contó lo sucedido a Bella y Emmet.

- Pero le crees, ¿verdad? -preguntó Bella refiriéndose a Emmet.

- Supongo que sí. En fin, está claro que no conocía a Tanya tanto como creía. Solo espero que se dedique a vivir su vida y nos deje en paz.

- Bueno, entonces…

- Entonces… ¿Qué? -preguntó Edward ignorando qué quería decir Bella.

Ella le agarró del brazo y lo llevó al otro extremo de la sala donde Emmet no pudiera oírles, y le susurró al oído:

- Creo que le debes una disculpa ¿no te parece?

- Oh, sí, bien, esto…

- Si quieres me marcho -sugirió Bella yéndose para su despacho

- ¡No! -gritó Edward más fuerte de lo normal -quédate conmigo, quiero decir, con nosotros.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Edward asintió y agarró su mano entrelazando los dedos; a Bella se le hincho el corazón de alegría por ese gesto y solo pudo sonreírle y apretar su mano en señal de apoyo.

Después de haberse disculpado, le preguntó si quería ir a su casa para ver a Rose y explicarla todo, pero él dijo que no, que se marcharía fuera de la ciudad unos días para reflexionar por todo esto que le había pasado. Edward y Bella se miraron con cara de preocupación pero asintieron en silencio.

- Me voy a mi casa -dijo ella cuando estaban saliendo de la oficina.

- Si, vamos para allá. No tardaremos mucho en llegar.

- No, me refiero a mi casa, con mi madre.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó él incrédulo -¡No! Pero ¿por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Es por nosotros? ¿Por mí? ¿Te he dicho algo que...

- Para Ed -sonrió Bella -No es por eso, sabes que mi madre va a dar a luz en unos meses y quiero estar allí por si me necesita para ayudarla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te quieres ir por unos meses?

- Bueno… si

- Pero no puedes hacer eso, no. Yo… voy a contratar a la mejor enfermera para que se haga cargo de ella.

Bella empezó a reírse y Edward solo la miraba incapaz de entender por qué se reía de esa manera. ¿Tan gracioso era contratar a una enfermera?

- Edward, también quiero ir a verla, y a Phil. Y estoy deseando conocer al bebé.

- Entonces les compro una casa para que vengan; he visto en el periódico algunas que pueden estar bien.

- Qué cosas dices ja ja ja

- Pero no te puedes ir Bella -dijo él suplicante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres necesaria. Para el trabajo.

-¿Para el trabajo? -preguntó Bella desilusionada

- Y…. esto… eh… no te vayas, por favor.

- Me voy mañana, ya reservé el billete, además ayer hablé con mi madre y se lo dije.

- ¿Y si te pasa algo? En el aeropuerto o en el viaje. ¿Si te roban las maletas y te quedas sin nada y no sabes cómo regresar? Definitivamente, no. Te quedas.

- Pero, ¿te estás escuchando? Suenas como -de repente dejó de hablar y se sonrojó por imaginarse que parecía como si fuera su novio o su marido por preocuparse tanto por ella.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Nada -susurró Bella.

- No, dímelo -insistió Edward acercándose peligrosamente a Bella.

- Deja de hacer eso -se quejó.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó Edward incrédulo

- Mirarme de esa manera. No puedo pensar de forma coherente.

Edward comenzó a reírse y se fue acercando tanto a ella que solo les separaban unos centímetros.

- Me gusta mirarte. Y no quiero que te vayas, también eres imprescindible para mí.

- Siempre puedes contratar a otra secretaria por unos meses hasta que yo vuelva.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso -dijo mientras delineaba el labio inferior de Bella con su pulgar.

- Eh…

- Schss -la silenció Edward.

Tañó la boca con uno de sus dedos, y acto seguido lo sustituyó por su boca, cubriendo la de Bella con un beso. La empujó delicadamente hasta apoyarla en el coche y siguió besándola mientras introducía sus manos dentro de la camiseta de Bella. Trazó círculos sobre su vientre con los pulgares y fue subiendo lentamente hasta abarcar sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Ella se arqueó instintivamente, pero cuando vio que Edward llevaba sus manos para desabrocharla el sujetador, le detuvo.

- Edward, no.

Él suspiró frustrado y juntando su frente con la de Bella, finalmente retiró las manos de su espalda y se las llevó a su pelo sacudiéndoselo.

- Lo sé, tienes razón. Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a Phoenix?

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa a Edward, y tras unos segundos la contestó:

- No sé, no creo que sea lo correcto.

- Oh -fue la respuesta de ella.

- Creo que voy a hacerte caso y seguir tu consejo. En lo de ir a terapia, digo.

- Si, sería genial -dijo ella con alegría fingida.

- Pero no en lo de contratar a otra secretaria. Tu eres todo lo que yo necesito -la cogió de las manos mientras ella se sonrojaba -aunque sea por teléfono o internet nos comunicaremos y trabajaremos así.

- Está bien -sonrió ella.

Más tarde, Bella se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación y, debido a un mal sueño, se despertó repentinamente y muy agitada. Mientras intentaba calmarse, vio una sombra que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y empezó a tragar saliva. En aquellos momentos no sabía muy bien qué hacer, por lo que cogió lo primero que tenía a mano, que resultó ser la lámpara de su mesilla y de un impulsó se irguió de la cama y se aproximó para golpear a esa persona. Pero al ir a hacerlo, le agarro la lámpara y la dejó encima de la cama. Bella pensó en gritar, más impulsivamente salió de las sábanas y le propinó una patada en el estómago a su atacante.

- ¡Auch! - ¿se quejó él?

A Bella le pareció reconocer esa voz y cogió la lámpara para encenderla.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se sentó despacio en la cama mientras se llevaba las manos a su estómago.

- Dios… recuérdame que nunca más te haga enfadar -jadeó.

- Oh, ¿te he hecho daño? Yo pensaba que era… espera, espera un momento ¿qué haces tú en mi cuarto a -se detuvo un momento para mirar el reloj de su mesilla -las tres de la mañana? -preguntó levantando las cejas.

- Yo, eh, creo que deberías bajarte un poco el camisón -tragó saliva al ver que lo tenía subido por encima de los muslos y un tirante se había deslizado de su hombro.

Ella emitió un pequeño grito al darse cuenta y, avergonzada, se metió en la cama tapándose con las sábanas hasta el cuello y cerrando los ojos con fuerza durante un segundo. Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ella bufaba al ver cómo sonreía.

- A… aún no me has dicho qué estás haciendo aquí Edward Cullen. No serás uno de esos pervertidos que

- ¡No! ¡Ni lo pienses! -exclamó asustado Edward -Es, solo… me gusta verte dormir.

Bella procesó esta última frase en su cabeza lentamente tratando de adivinar el motivo, hasta que de pronto creyó saberlo.

- Oh, no -murmuró ella -¿He hablado mucho? Mamá siempre dice que hablo dormida ¿qué he dicho?

- Tranquila -intentó calmarla -No has dicho nada malo, solo… que te gustaría ser mi novia -esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y notó como empezaba a arderle la cara de la vergüenza. Acto seguido, cogió el extremo de las sábanas y se tapó la cara a la vez que cerraba fuertemente los ojos, como si él fuera capaz de verlos por debajo de la sábana. Edward se acercó para destaparla pero ella asió las sábanas con más fuerza impidiéndoselo. Decidió, entonces, tumbarse a su lado.

- ¡Vete! -intentó gritar ella, pero solo sonó como un murmullo.

- No hasta que te quites todo lo que cubre esa hermosa cara.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, yo también quiero ser tu novio, y deberías saberlo.

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento temiendo que lo que acababa de oír fuera solo producto de su fértil imaginación. Esperó unos segundos y se la hizo raro no escuchar ningún ruido. Pensó que probablemente Edward se había cansado de esperar y se habría marchado a su habitación. Así que lentamente fue bajando sus sábanas. En ese momento se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Edward y no la dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando vio que él estaba encima de ella asiendo con fuerza sus sábanas para que no volviera a taparse.

- ¡Edward! Qué...

Él la silenció cubriendo sus labios con los de ella y acariciando su rostro con sus manos.

- Schss, no quiero que vuelvas a cubrirte la cara, ¿está claro?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Bien -asintió satisfecho dándola un breve beso en la boca.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó nerviosa al ver cómo Edward se introducía en la cama a su lado.

- Nada, te hago compañía -respondió restándole importancia a que durmieran juntos -Buenas noches, Bella -susurró besándola la frente.

Él la acercó a su pecho y de esa manera, unos instantes más tarde, ambos cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward despertó a besos a Bella y ella le sonrió. Cuando le recordó que tenía que hacer la maleta él se puso un poco tenso y se disculpó yendo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Rápidamente la hizo y bajó a desayunar con todos. Cuando lo hizo, se despidió enseguida pues tenía que irse rápido si no quería perder el vuelo. Rose la abrazó llorando, diciendo que la iba a extrañar mucho, al igual que Carlisle y Esme; pero le partió el corazón ver que Alice no bajaba, pues se había enfadado porque no le había dicho que se iba.

Quiso subir a despedirla, pero se dijo que tendría que dejar así las cosas, cuando volviera lo arreglaría. Edward fue con ella hasta el aeropuerto; ella sonreía al ver cómo la distraía o hacía cualquier cosa para entretenerla y que no llegaba a tiempo al vuelo.

- Edward, no lo hagas más difícil. Además, sabes que me puedo coger otro vuelo más tarde.

Él hizo un puchero que volvió loca a Bella, y la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente.

- Me vas a ahogar -dijo ella entrecortada

Edward sonrió y se separó un poco.

- Aún estás a tiempo de no irte.

Ella sólo rodó los ojos sonriendo y vio como anunciaban su vuelo.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir.

Edward la cogió de la cintura y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Pegándola a él la besó intensamente y acarició su cara como si la estuviera memorizando. Ella le respondió el beso gustosamente y gimió cuando Edward introdujo su lengua en su boca. Le abrazó por el cuello y con sus manos removía su pelo. Cuando les faltó el aire se separaron unos centímetros y a Bella se le escaparon las palabras que llevaban sonando tanto tiempo en su cabeza pero no se atrevía a decirle:

- Te amo -susurró ella.

Edward inmediatamente se tensó y se separó un poco de ella mirándola bien a la cara. Bella se dio cuenta de que en esta ocasión no había pensado las palabras sino que las había pronunciado en voz alta. Se asustó cuando Edward reaccionó tensándose de esa manera y avergonzada lo único que se la ocurrió fue irse corriendo a su vuelo sin decir nada más

- ¡Bella!

Ella oyó como Edward gritaba su nombre pero no se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo mientras lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Desconectó su teléfono móvil y subió al avión. Una vez allí, se sentó y cerró los ojos intentando dormir y olvidar esto último que había pasado, aunque sabía que era imposible. De un modo u otro, había marcado completamente su relación con Edward.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

"_Te amo"_. Eran las palabras más hermosas que podía obtener de alguien, pero a Edward le sorprendió tanto cuando Bella se las dijo que no supo cómo reaccionar. Ahora, de vuelta a casa tras haber estado más de una hora de pie en el sitio donde Bella se las dijo, se reprochaba por no haberla dicho lo mismo, a pesar de que llevaba unos días buscando el momento para hacerlo. Intentó hablar con ella por teléfono, aunque sabía que no podría.

De vuelta a su casa, su tía, imaginándose que estaba mal por la marcha de Bella, no le dijo mucho, pero si se sorprendió cuando le vio a altas horas de la madrugada en el despacho de Carlisle bebiendo, cosa a la que él no era muy aficionado. Decidió pues, entrar a ver qué le pasaba. Ni bien dio dos pasos, antes de que hubiera abierto la boca para hablar, Edward la dijo:

- Estoy bien tía, ve a dormir.

Esme se acercó preocupada y le quitó la botella de las manos.

- Sea lo que sea lo que te pase, no vas a solucionarlo con la bebida -hizo una pausa y prosiguió-. Bella va a volver pronto, si es eso lo que te tiene así.

Él hizo una mueca.

- Entonces, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó su tía.

- Nada, es solo que… déjalo.

- No, no lo voy a dejar hijo -insistió-. Creo que ya es hora de que aprendas a abrirte y confiar en la gente. Si tienes un problema, cuéntamelo.

- Es solo que he cometido una estupidez.

- ¿Y esa estupidez puede tener algo que ver con Bella?

Edward asintió

- ¿Qué paso? -inquirió Esme.

- Me dijo algo y yo no supe qué responderle.

- Ya… - dijo ella empezando a sospechar de qué se trataba.- ¿Y no supiste que responderle porque en realidad no lo sabías o porque lo que no sabías era cómo decírselo?

- Tal vez fue lo segundo -musitó él.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él abrazándole por los hombros.

- El amor duele si no sabes manejarlo, ¿eh?

Edward únicamente se encogió de hombros, mientras que su tía, por su parte, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a acostar, lo mismo que hizo él minutos más tarde. A la mañana siguiente trató de llamar de nuevo a Bella, pero tenía el móvil apagado.

Estaba buscando unos papeles en su cartera cuando vio una tarjeta que Bella le había dado tiempo atrás. Necesitaba ir al psicólogo. Lo sabía. Tal vez un profesional podría ayudarle a saber convivir con el pasado y a expresar sus sentimientos sin temor a ser rechazado. Decidió llamar por teléfono a su consultorio y pidió cita para el día siguiente a nombre de Anthony Masen, pues no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Aquel día en el trabajo pasó de la manera más monótona posible, a excepción de la tarde, cuando recibió por parte de Ángela todos los compromisos que tenía que hacer durante la semana entrante.

- ¿Y esto? -la preguntó cuando lo vio

- Eh… bueno… una copia de su agenda - titubeó Ángela

- ¿Cómo has tenido tu acceso a ella? -preguntó él incrédulo.

- Yo… esto… Bella me lo dio.

- ¿Cuándo?

- E… esta mañana.

Diversas emociones pasaron por su cabeza. Desde alegría, por tener aunque sea un mínima noticia de ella; a pena, por no cogerle el teléfono, pasando por enfado por tratar temas con la secretaria cuando los tenía que tratar con él… Tras respirar profundamente unos instantes y calmarse, decidió que tendría que dar un poco de tiempo a Bella e intentar comprenderla.

- Bien. Gracias, Ángela. Ya puedes irte -respondió educadamente a su secretaria.

A la mañana siguiente, con la excusa de ir al juzgado para comprobar unos papeles, se marchó a la consulta del psicólogo. Una vez allí, cuando le llamaron por su nombre entró en la consulta y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a alguien que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó Edward incrédulo.

- Hola Anthony… o Edward.

- ¿Qué es esto? No sabía que el "novio" de mi hermana era psicólogo.

- Bueno, tampoco nos lo preguntase -sonrió Jasper -Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué tenía una tarjeta tuya Bella?

- Me imagino que Alice se la daría

- Esto es… ridículo… surrealista.

- ¿El qué? ¿Ser psicoanalizado por el novio de tu hermana pequeña? -bromeó Jasper.

- Si le dices algo…

- Tranquilo Edward, o Anthony, como prefieras. Secreto profesional.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis? -inquirió Edward curioso

- Creo que no me corresponde decirte eso

- ¿Ha venido aquí alguna vez?

- Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a ella -respondió Jasper incómodo por la situación

- Lo tomaré como un sí entonces. Mejor me marcho…

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Jasper le dijo:

- Eso no te va a ayudar a que tus problemas desaparezcan.

- Claro, soy un tonto -ironizó él -seguro que te sabrás la historia de mi familia casi mejor que yo

- Así es Alice -respondió Jasper con una sonrisa sincera.

Edward, sorpresivamente se la devolvió, por lo que Jasper decidió aprovecharse que estaba de buen humor.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a comer algo? Descubrirás que no soy tan ogro como piensas.

- Ahora entiendo tu profesión, para aguantar a alguien como mi hermana se necesita mucha paciencia -sonrió Edward.

Finalmente aceptó acompañarle, por lo que llamó a Ángela para decirla que le había surgido un imprevisto y se iría a comer, por si alguien preguntaba por él.

Efectivamente, y como Jasper predijo, a Edward le resultó una persona agradable, con la que se podía charlar tranquilamente y, por lo que vio y lo que le transmitió, muy enamorado de su hermana. Ese fue el único momento de todo el día en el que al menos dejaba de pensar cada minuto en Bella, aunque por la noche nada pudo evitar que apenas pegara ojo. Pero cuando parecía que por fin empezada a conciliar el sueño, se levantó de golpe al sentir agua en su cara. Se asustó y abrió enormemente los ojos para ver a Alice con cara de muy pocos amigos y una jarra de agua vacía en una de sus manos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? -preguntó enfadado Edward

- ¿Qué haces tú? -replicó su hermana-. ¿Qué has hecho a Bella para que no quiera contestarme al teléfono?

- Si esto es una broma te puedo asegurar que es de muy mal gusto

- ¡Ja! ¡Una broma! No te hagas el ofendido. Mi mejor amiga no me coge las llamadas y estoy segura de que es por tu culpa. Algo la habrás hecho ¡y te exijo que me lo digas!

Él se levantó notablemente enfadado de la cama

- No tengo tiempo para esto; ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que bañarme.

- ¡No, no te disculpo! ¡Dímelo!

Edward estaba completamente enfadado por la insistencia de su hermana y finalmente le dijo:

- Me dijo que me amaba! Ahora sal de aquí.

A rastras la condujo boquiabierta hasta el pasillo y cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave para que no intentara entrar de nuevo. Más tarde, cuando se hubo duchado, se fue a trabajar sin deci adiós y a media mañana volvió de nuevo al consultorio de Jasper donde estuvo hablando de todo lo que le pasó cuando era pequeño, desde su perspectiva. Por la tarde se reunió con unos clientes, cosa que le tomó más tiempo de lo esperado, y llegó a casa rendido.

Prácticamente así pasó los meses de diciembre y enero: estando en su casa solo lo imprescindible y hablando con Alice cuando no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Un día, al llegar a casa, su tío Carlisle estaba esperándole.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Edward confundido

- No sé, dímelo tu -repuso su tío-. Apenas te vemos en casa y en el trabajo Emmet me ha dicho que no paras mucho por allí.

- Estoy bien Carlisle.

- Quiero que te des cuenta que estamos preocupados por ti. Desde que se fue Bella eres otro; casi no te reconozco.

- Y qué sugieres que haga? No es como si la dijera que se venga y al día siguiente tenerla aquí.

- Creo que tu más que nadie sabes lo que necesitas hacer-

Su tío le palmeó el hombro y se encaminó a su despacho. Edward estuvo pensando y lo que se le ocurrió no le parecía muy buena idea, pero era lo único que podía hacer. No obstante, decidió esperar un par de semanas más para llevar a cabo su plan.

Cierto día estaba hablando con Jesper y no se dieron cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. Cuando Edward salió del edificio donde tenía el novio de su hermana el consultorio, fortuitamente chocó con Emmet.

- ¡Cuñadito! Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

- Emmet… ¿y tú? ¿Acaso mi hermana te ha echado de su habitación y vienes aquí a tomar aire fresco?

- Qué gracioso Eddie. Venía a comprar una tableta de chocolate con virutas de naranja para mi osita. ¿Y tú?

- Nada, solo estaba dando un paseo.

- ¿En -alzó la cabeza- la consulta de un psicólogo? -miró el nombre y se dio cuenta de quién era el psicólogo- Oh Dios mío, ¿has averiguado de que trabaja el novio de Alice y vienes a torturarle?

Edward rodó los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

- Entonces es verdad -bromeó Emmet poniendo cara de circunstancia.

- No, él está en perfectas condiciones.

- Entonces… -meditó unos segundos para luego decir -No me digas que has venido como paciente

El silencio de su amigo le confirmó sus sospechas; y Edward le dijo:

- Te voy a pedir que no digas nada a nadie, y cuando digo nadie me refiero también a Rose.

- No tienes porque aergonzarte Eddie, yo también he ido al psicólogo -Edward arqueó las cejas y Emmet prosiguió - ainss, todavía me acuerdo de Chloe

- ¿Chloe? ¿Así se llamaba tu psicóloga? -preguntó Edward confuso

- No tonto, Clhoe era mi tortuga. Me la regalaron por mi sexto cumpleaños. La pobre murió un mes más tarde.

Edward rió y su cuñado le lanzó una mirada furiosa entrecerrando sus ojos

- Oye, no te rías. Lo pase muy mal; me costó superarlo un año de terapia.

Edward rió aún más sonoramente a la vez que negaba con su cabeza. Tras esta conversación cada uno se fue a su casa y él empezó a pensar cómo llevaría a cabo su plan.

Un par de días más tarde, hizo unas llamadas de teléfono para arreglarlo todo. Se encontraba en el salón cuando llamaron al timbre; al abril vio que era Jasper y ambos se saludaron con un abrazo. Alice, que acababa de llegar allí pues sabía que era su ovio, dio un gritito al r cómo se abrazaba con su hermano. Los dos se voltearon sorprendidos y con cierto grado de incomodidad.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Me he perdido algo? -apenas pudo decir Alice

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo darle un abrazo de bienvenida a tu novio?

- ¿Desde cuándo teneis esa confianza? -frunció el ceño

- Larga historia -respondió Edward acercándose a ella -ahora, antes de que te vayas con él, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor

- No lo sé, no lo sé. Aún estoy muy enfdada contigo.

- Te aseguro que esto te va a gustar.

Alice finalmente asintió y ambos fueron a la habitación de Edward. Allí, él mostró a su hermana un par de papeles, y ella, al verlos, se puso a saltar de alegría.

- Está bien, te ayudaré pero con la condición de que se haga todo a mi manera

- Uf, no sé -pensó en voz alta Edward

- A ver, ¿quién de aquí es mujer, su mejor amiga y la conoce mejor que nadie?

Él pensaba que tras todo el tiempo pasado con ella, lo conocía más de lo que Bella creía, pero no quiso debatir el tema con su hermana por lo que simplemente asintió, esperando que no fuera muy descabellada la idea de Alice.

* * *

Hola chicas, siento tardar demasiado en actualizar pero hasta finales del próximo mes estoy con exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ni actualizar regularmente. Tengo un par de capítulos más escritos, pero no es cuestión de publicar los dos en una semana y luego estar más de un mes sin publicar nada, por eso estoy equilibrando un poco las publicaciones. Espero que sepais entenderlo. Besitos ;)


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

**Summary: **Bella decide cambiar de vida e irse a vivir a casa de su amiga Alice a San Francisco. Al conocer a su hermano, cae rendida a sus pies. El problema es que está comprometido ¿Podrá darse cuenta Edward de que su prometida no es quien dice ser y fijarse en Bella?

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Bella se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar unos chillidos provenientes de la habitación de Phil y su madre. Encendió la luz de la mesilla y miró la hora que era en el despertador, aunque no hacía falta, sabía de sobra que eran las 3 de la madrugada.

Todas las noches a la misma hora se despertaba así. ¿La causa? Shirila, su nueva hermana reclamando la atención de su madre para que le cambiara el pañal y la diera de mamar. Era increíble lo pequeña que era y el lío que formaba en dos minutos. A pesar de ello, a Bella le parecía encantadora, y deseaba algún día poder tener un pedacito de su ser que la hiciera levantarse todos los días a las 3. El verla sonreír cuando jugaba con ella o la hacía carantoñas, compensaba todos sus desvelos.

- Mama, ¿no piensas que es mejor que duerma en su habitación?

- No sé… me da miedo, ¿y si no la oigo?

Bella se puso a reír mientras cogía en brazos a su hermana para cambiarla. Cuando terminó la dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación. Una vez allí, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el apagar la lámpara de la mesilla. Todas las noches, después de que su hermana la despertaba, se tumbaba en la cama incapaz de dormir, pensando en Edward y en lo tonta que había sido al asustarle declarándole sus sentimientos.

Se sentía tan avergonzada que era incapaz de contestar a sus llamadas o a las d Alice o Rose. Cuando en vez de mantener informado a Edward de sus citas y reuniones, le avisaba por medio de Ángela, pensaba que intentaría hablar con ella, pero se equivocó; llegó un momento en que dejó de recibir llamadas suyas, cuando ella lo que más quería era hablar con él, pero no se atrevía.

Al amanecer y tras haber dado un sinfín de vueltas en la cama, se deshizo de esos pensamientos cuando oyó el sonido del teléfono e instantes después a su madre avisándola que bajara para que se pusiera. Ella bajó las escaleras corriendo, asombrada por no haberse tropezado ni una sola vez, y contestó.

- ¿Diga?

- Hasta que por fin das señales de vida…

- Oh, Alice -musitó Bella.

- Oh, sí. Soy yo.

- ¿Qué tal? -preguntó cautelosa

- No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Cómo crees que estoy después de que no quieres contestarme al móvil? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado conseguir el teléfono de tu casa?

- Yo… es complicado. Lo siento. No es tu culpa.

- Ya sé, es el tonto de mi hermano, que se pasa el día lamentándose de rincón en rincón por algo que no sé, y ya sabes que si no sé algo me pongo muy nerviosa amiga.

Bella sonrió y cuando su hermana la vio hizo lo mismo imitándola. Alice lo escuchó y asombrada dijo:

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un bebé?

- Si

- Oh Dios mío, ¿me has hecho tía? -preguntó chillando de alegría

- ¡No! -exclamó bella.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi madre estaba embarazada?

- Aja -dijo con un tono de desilusión en su voz

- Pues acabas de oír a Shirila, mi hermana

- ¡Qué horror de nombre!

- Tiene su encanto cuando te acostumbras a él -repuso Bella

- Cuéntame qué te pasó amiga. Y antes de que me digas que es complicado, eso lo decidiré yo al final

- ¿Es verdad que Edward está así?

- Si Belli. Te lo dije, se pasa el día suspirando como un bebé, así que doy por hecho que algo muy gordo ha tenido que hacer para que esté así.

- Yo… es culpa mía. Le dije que…le amaba

- ¿Qué? -chilló Alice intentando parecer sorprendida.- ¿Qué tu qué? Y él, ¿qué te dijo? -preguntó ansiosa

- Eh… nada. Me fui corriendo al avión -musitó Bella.

Antes de que Alice pudiera contestarla algo no muy bueno, estaba segura, oyó una aterciopelada voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Quién es duendecillo? -oyó como preguntaba Edward.

- Belli Bell

- Oh -fue todo lo que dijo-. Mándala saludos de mi parte

Bella, al oírle y darse cuenta que ni siquiera quería hablar con ella, se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar ponerse a llorar. Siguió hablando un rato más con Alice y cuando colgó y terminó de desayunar, dijo a su madre que descansara un rato, pues iría con Shirila al parque.

Una vez allí, se sentó en uno de los barcos y, mientras se relajaba oyó un ruido detrás y vio como se acercaban dos manos hasta cubrirle los ojos. Ella se asustó y gritó fuertemente pensando que podría ser cualquier persona y en que algo le podía pasar a su hermana. Cuando se dio media vuelta, vio dos orbes esmeraldas mirándola fijamente a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa torcida

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué…qué...?

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, pues enseguida se vio sorprendida por él, que la estrechó entre sus brazos para instantes después besarla apasionadamente.

- Te extrañé -susurró Edward cuando cortaron el beso por la falta de aire y juntó su frente con la de ella.

Bella se puso a llorar emocionada y le abrazo fuertemente por el cuello.

- Cielo, me vas a ahogar -habló Edward entrecortadamente

Ella soltó las manos avergonzada, y le acarició la mejilla:

- Eres real -musitó.

Edward rió sonoramente y la contestó:

- Creía que te había quedado claro cuando te besé -giró la cabeza y vio a la niña -¿no nos presentas?

- Ah, sí. Ella es Shirila -dijo a la vez que cogía a la niña en brazos y se la acercaba

- Hola Shiri, soy Edward

La niña agitó las manos hacia él

- ¿Quieres cogerla? - sugirió Bella

- Eh bueno…

Bella le pasó a la niña y ésta se acomodó sobre él. Y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, se quedó dormida

- Vaya -se asombro él- no sabía que tenía estos poderes

- Debe ser tu olor

- ¿Mi olor?

- Eh si… ella, bueno… le debe calmar, no sé

Él alzó las cejas y cuidadosamente la dejó en su carrito. Tomó de la mano a Bella, cosa que valió para que ella se sonrojara, y se sentó en un banco, sentándola a ella sobre su regazo.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar -dijo a Bella mientras colocaba un mechón suelto de su coleta en su oreja.

- ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? Estuve hablando con Alice hace tan solo unas horas -dijo Bella contrariada

- Era una sorpresa, llamamos desde la calle que está frente a tu casa. Por eso sabía que estabas aquí; te seguí desde allí

Dicho esto, besó a Bella apasionadamente para más tarde, traerla hacia sí y acunarla en sus brazos haciendo con una de sus manos círculos en su espalda

- Me voy a quedar dormida si sigues haciendo eso

- ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo al avión ese día?

Bella se tensó e intentó bajarse de los brazos de Edward, pero él no se lo permitió haciendo su agarre más fuerte. Edward esperó unos segundos y al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta por su parte, insistió:

- ¿No quieres decírmelo?

Ella negó y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Edward, quien acerco su boca a la oreja de Bella y susurró:

- Yo también te amo

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna y se separó un poco para poder mirarle a la cara asombrada:

- No digas cosas que no sientes -fue su respuesta

- ¿Qué no siento? ¿Piensas que no te amo?

Bella se encogió de hombros mordiéndose el labio y mirando al suelo. Edward con un dedo intentó alzarle la barbilla pero ella hizo fuerza y siguió mirando al suelo. Él suspiró.

- Está bien -la bajó al suelo -esta tarde me vuelvo a casa. Haz de cuentas como que no he estado aquí. Adiós Bella.

Ella vio que se marchaba y le llamó:

- ¡Edward! No te vayas -lloró -por favor.

Se sentó en el banco y se hizo un ovillo, temblando. Finalmente Edward dio media vuelta y se acercó a Bella incorporándola y abrazándola.

- No me dejes -susurró ella

- Schss. tranquila. Ven -le ofreció una mano -vamos a comer algo a un restaurante. ¿Tienes algo para Bella?

- Si-habló en voz bajita

Se fueron entonces a un restaurante cercano al parque: Edward manteniendo su brazo en los hombros de Bell, y ella llevando a su hermana en el carrito.

- Oh, ¡qué hija más hermosa tiene! -les dijo la camarera cuando fue a anotar su pedido.

- ¿Verdad que sí? -le dio la razón Edward

Bella se sonrojó y ambos pidieron lo que iban a comer. Tras la comida y de camino a casa de Bella, Edward se detuvo de repente y ella se do la vuelta para mirarle. Él se arrodilló tomo una de las temblorosas manos de Bella en las suyas

- Quiero hacer esto formal. ¿Serías mi novia, Bella?

* * *

¿Qué dira Bella? xD

Chicas, quería avisaros que ¡al fin! termino esta semana los exámenes, asi que en cuanto pueda me pongo al día y paso al ordenador un par de capítulos que tengo escritos y consinuo escribiendo más.

Besos!


End file.
